Journey of a Saiyan
by Charisonic558
Summary: This is my take on the dragonball universe, but with my own original saiyan character. We go through the adventures of a young saiyan named Cherik who was raised on earth and is discovering what he's really capable of.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

My name is Cherik, I am 16 years old and live on my own. I still go to school though and I have my own part time job, being a defender of the city. You see, i'm not like other humans, i'm stronger, faster and more durable than any human alive; oh yeah, i also have a tail. Actually, i don't think i'm a human at all. You see, i have a very good memory, i can remember faint things from when i was a baby; i remember being put into a pod, i remember space and landing here; i remember that an old hermit raised me until i was a toddler, but then died one night after an earthquake caved in the house; I've lived on my own ever since. One day i managed to find an odd craft, it looked like a space pod and then i realized that it was the pod i arrived on earth with. I took a look at it and saw that it actually had a few things inside of it, one was something that looked like blue spandex with armor, the other thing was an odd device that had a piece of blue glass in front of it with a metal and mechanical body that it was connected to. For some reason i knew how to put it on; i attached it to my left ear and the glass went over my right eye, i pushed a button on the side and it came to life, it began to beep and display flashing symbols on it, i decided to push a few buttons and saw that there was a setting for English, so i put it at that. It showed an arrow that pointed to my right, i turned and saw that it indicated a deer, the thing began beeping and the display said. **Power level 6.** It was then that i realized that this thing could calculate the strength of anyone and anything living; i got the idea to check my own power level, so i placed the reader on a rock, hit the button and stood in front of it; it read my power level and i went to see it. **Power level 15.** I was impressed at how strong i was, so i took it with me as well as the armor from my pod and took them to my own house in the woods.

Now, back to the present. I go to school just like anyone else, i'm the top of my class as well as the most athletic kid in school, but that's natural since I've used my level reader to scan a few people without them knowing, and the biggest, toughest guy in school only had a power level of 7.5. So, i'm naturally popular and respected at school, but still, people want to pick fights with me; now i don't go around asking everyone to fight, but whenever someone challenges me, i just can't refuse, something in my blood just makes me naturally want to fight and accept any challenge. But anyway, let's also talk about me outside of school; whenever i go back home and do what i need to, i don my armor, a full body, blue spandex suit with a white armor chest plate that feels like plastic, but it stretches and is entirely bulletproof, not even a .50 cal bullet can pierce it. It used to have three flaps that covered my lower body, but i modified them to be complete leg armor which are the same strength as the chest plate. Finally, to complete the look, i put on the white gloves and boots as well as my level reader. Over the years, i've learned to utilize my power, i trained and realized that i had access to an inner power, an energy if you will, i could project this out of me in the form of projectiles or use it as kind of a pulse to let me fly. Well, i fly around the city, making sure that there's no danger going on, but if there is, i go in to stop it, but i act fast and don't linger, i don't like my identity to be revealed, and even if someone sees me, my suit acts as a disguise, i just hope nobody sees my face though, that would be a dead giveaway.

Today was just like any other, i got up, got dressed for school, packed my stuff, grabbed my bike and flew off. I landed about a mile away from the city and went on my bike the rest of the way, on the way there though, i saw a flyer that advertised a tournament happening in a month, the prize was $3,000,000 for first place and $1,000,000 for the runner up. My eyes lit up at that, i realized that with my strength i could win this thing easily, but i realized that the tournament allowed anyone and anyTHING, that means that other sentient creatures that hear about this tournament can enter and some might be even stronger than me, so i'm gonna do the only logical thing and train my ass off for this. I stuck the flyer in my backpack, looked at my watch and saw that there were only 15 minutes left until class started and the school was on the other side of town. Now i know it's risky, but i kicked it into high gear, i was blazing along the sidewalk faster than the cars next to me; i got to the school with 5 minutes left, i locked up my bike and dashed to my locker to get my stuff, after about 3 minutes of struggling i got my stuff and had to go to the other side of the school. The bell rang the very second i crossed the threshold into the classroom, so i was safe. I sat down in my seat and made it look like i was concentrating, but in reality i was thinking all day about the tournament and what i need to do to get ready.

The final bell of the day rang and i ran out of there as fast as i could, i got on my bike and said goodbye to that place forever, because once i win that tournament, i'm never coming back. When i got home, i got to work on what i was going to do to train; if i wanted to guarantee my win, i would need a power level of at least 25, so i got to work. For the next week i trained with what i could, i began punching trees, running 30 miles daily and increasing my reaction time, but after a bit, i realized that i needed an actual master to teach me; then i recalled stories that i was taught, about the tower of Korin, a mythical structure that is said to have the greatest martial arts master to exist at the top and that once you climb it and receive training, you will be nearly unstoppable. So, i packed a bag with spare clothes and three others that were filled with food and set off on my journey to find the tower.

 **Author's note: I LIVE! Yes folks, after such a long wait, i am finally back and ready to deliver this story to all of you. Now i know the intro isn't my strongest piece of work, but trust me, it'll get much better later on in the story. Just so you know, this story does not take place at all in the main dragon ball universe, i'm talking about universe 7 of course, but for the hell of it, i'm saying this takes place in universe 9. Now it may be a different universe, but 2 people are the exact same as in universe 7, one is Korin and you'll see the other one soon enough. For now, let's just sit back, grab a bowl of popcorn and enjoy the adventures of Cherik. See you guys next chapter, peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: Training at the tower

I walked and flew across the country, stopping by towns and cities, hoping someone could give me insight as to where the tower might be, eventually i found out where it was. I learned when stopping by a small village that seemed to worship something or maybe someone above what we know. I went there and asked them if they might have heard anything or knew anything about Korin tower; they were almost shocked that i asked that, as it turns out, these people actually worship Korin as some sort of god and that his tower is only a few miles south of the village, i thanked them and went on my way. When i got to the tower i saw that it was enormous, towering way above the clouds and all i could think of when i looked up there was.

"How the hell did i miss this when flying?!" Well, it didn't matter, i began my climb up, i could have flown up, but climbing the thing is tradition and it's also stated that there are 4 challenges you must do to complete Korin's training, all 4 of them will make you stronger. First you climb the tower, next you train with Korin himself, thirdly you must drink from the water of the gods, finally your final task is to climb down. I made steady pace upwards, knowing that if i fell, i had 2 options, try and catch myself on the way down or float to the bottom and start over again, i really hope neither because that would mean it would take longer. After about 10 hours, i was exhausted and was about halfway up when i slipped and fell, i tried to grab the tower, but my hands were too far away, then i realized something; i used my tail and managed to get a hold on a bar which left me dangling upside down from my tail. I righted myself and continued upward, being smart this time and attaching my tail to any hold i could find on the way up, i realized the fall brought me down a good 500 feet or so, but i was determined to keep going. Night fell, but i didn't sleep, i needed to make it to the top, i was about three quarters of the way there already; finally, the sun rose and i made it to the top. As i climbed into the lobby as i'm gonna call it, i saw that there was a stairway that led upwards, but i wasn't going to go up just yet, i laid down, my arms legs and tail were tired and sore from about 15 hours of climbing this thing. After about an hour of rest i climbed the staircase which led to another room and found a white cat with a staff sitting there. I was confused and thought that maybe the master was off in the bathroom or something, that is until the cat started to talk.

"Hello there, I am Korin, i see you've made the climb up my tower." I must say i was slightly shocked at this.

"Wait, you're Korin?"

"Yes, why, what were you expecting?"

"Well i was- Nothing, nevermind." I realized i shouldn't just blurt out random things that may also be offensive to the very person that is going to train me. I put my fist into my hand in a respectful salute and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you master Korin, I have come to train with you."

"As i figured, but i have one question for you. Why did you go through all that effort and trouble to climb the tower, when you could have easily flown up?"

"It's because i want to get stronger the real way i'm supposed to, i don't want to cheat and decrease my chances of getting stronger just because i wanted an easier trip." He smiled at this and nodded in acceptance.

"That's the answer i wanted to hear, you qualify for being trained by me." I was happy about this, but then i remembered that i still haven't fully recovered from the climb and on top of that i was massively hungry, i haven't eaten since yesterday and my backpack ran out of food within the first day of my trip from home.

"Thank you master, but before we start, can i get something to eat if you have it?" He chuckled a little.

"Very well, wait here, i'll give you something." He walked a little and brought out a pot from behind a pillar that seemed to be nearly overflowing with green colored beans. "Here, have a senzu, one of these is capable of healing almost any wound, restoring the energy of anyone and keep a normal person full for ten days." he tossed me one of the beans, i caught it and was a little skeptical; how could one of these things fill a person up for ten days?

"Well, i might need more than one while we're training, i packed my bags with three weeks worth of food, i finished it within the first day."

"If that's the case the one of these would probably fill you for a good three hours, so we'll go from that."

"Alright, thank you master Korin." I popped the bean in my mouth and chewed it, it was kind of crunchy and it tasted like a lima bean, but once i swallowed it, i felt the effects. Almost instantly, i felt new strength coursing through me and i felt a lot less hungry too. "Wow, you weren't kidding, these things work."

"Yep, now, let us begin our training, first, you must drink from the water of the gods." He held a pitcher right in front of me.

"Wait, seriously? You're just giving me the water first? Huh, this seems almost too easy." I reached forward, but by the time my hand closed, Korin was on the other side of the room.

"That's because it was too easy, i won't just give you the water, you need to catch me first." I realized that this was the true training i needed to get. I got to work immediately, i began running at Korin with all my speed, but i still couldn't catch him, any time i got close, he just jumped over me, leaped to the side or just went faster. After about four hours of this, i was tired and hungry, i asked if we could take a break and he agreed. We sat down a bit and he set down the pitcher of water right next to me while he went to get some senzu beans; i could have just taken the water right then and there, it was an easy grab and my power would increase dramatically, but i knew that wasn't the right way to go, if i wanted the power, i would need to earn it. Korin came back and he was smiling at me with a very approving smile.

"Good job Cherik, you've proven yourself yet again, this was a test to see your true intentions, the water was just sitting there, right for the taking and yet you resisted, i'm proud of you and for that i will train you to your full potential. Here, you've earned an extra." He tossed me two senzu beans, i thanked him and ate them both, again, my energy flowed and my hunger went away.

"Alright, i'm ready again, so shall we start once more?"

"Sure." He grabbed the pitcher again and we began the chase, i was getting better though, i was getting faster and almost caught him a few times. For about a week this carried on, at around the fourth day he decided it was time to go all out. That day, i was very close to catching him, but he used a technique that made it seem like there were 8 copies of him all around me, and i couldn't tell which was which. After the 6th day, i learned the afterimage technique which is what Korin used and i would have caught him that day, but i tripped at the end. Finally, i managed to catch him and he congratulated me, saying that my speed as well as strength have increased this past week.

"If you want to check it for yourself, go and climb the tower again, i guarantee you that you can make it within the hour." I agreed and jumped to the bottom, where i began to make my way up. Korin was right, i was flying up that thing like nobody's business, i got up there within 40 minutes and didn't even feel tired at all.

"Good, you've earned this now." He presented me the water and i reached for it, but just as my hands were about to close, he snatched it again.

"Hey, what's the big idea? i caught you, i climbed the tower twice, why am i not allowed the water yet?"

"Because this isn't the real water, this is just what i got from the kitchen sink, it's regular tap water. Come with me, i'll show you the real water." He went to the pillar that had the senzu beans by it, but he opened a secret door that was nearly unseeable unless you looked close enough. The door opened to a ladder that went straight down. I decided to jump down with Korin and at the bottom it opened into a giant cave; at one end there seemed to be like a table with a teapot and a cup on it. We walked towards it and he explained it to me.

"This is the real water of the gods, one cup of this will increase your abilities twice over, but be warned, if you're not strong enough, the water may kill you instead."

"So wait, how many people have drank from this water?"

"Fifteen have drank from the water, but out of all of them, there was only one who survived. His name is Stryker, i used to train him, but it turns out he was just using me to gain power, he drank from the water and survived, but then he went off to fulfill his conquest, he plans to debut at the world tournament to enslave the planet and make it his own."

"Then i'll stop him, no matter the cost, i'll drink the water." I stepped forward and poured out the water in the cup, it had a purple-ish color to it, but i knew that if i survived, this would make me stronger. I brought the cup to my lips and drank it all down. The pain was excruciating, if i had to put it into words, it felt like i had molten lava coursing out from my chest, into my veins and throughout my entire body, and the lava was being radiated from a white hot sword that had stabbed right through me as well as having every bone in my body shatter, but then get stitched back together with white hot barbed wire. I clutched at my chest and punched the stone ground, leaving a 3 inch deep crater the size of my fist; the pain lasted for about a minute, then subsided rather fast. I got up, sweating and weakened, but alive; I turned and looked at Korin who nodded approvingly at me, he then tossed me a senzu since he knew i was gonna need it. I ate the bean almost as fast as he gave it to me, but after i felt that i had healed, i realized that i was definitely much stronger than i was before.

"Good, you survived, i'm glad you did too. i would hate for all your training to be done for nothing. By the way, Stryker had a similar reaction, except he didn't leave an imprint of his fist in the ground."

"Sorry about that, but i can feel it, over this past week, i've grown much stronger than before, and even now with the water. Thank you for all your help master Korin."

"No problem, by the way, what's with the tail? I've never asked and i'm kind of curious."

"Oh, well, i've had this since forever, it's part of my biology, i know i'm not a human, but i want to know what exactly i am since i actually landed here when i was a baby. Also, i tend to turn into a giant monkey whenever there's a full moon. I'm trying to control it, but it's very difficult."

"I see, well, there is a week and a half until the tournament, maybe you can receive a little more training by someone else; you may be strong, but Stryker is still at another level above you."

"Really? Who is this other master though?"

"His name is Kami, he lives on the lookout that's actually above the tower, don't worry, you can fly up there if you want, you don't need to climb all the way. If anyone can give you enough strength to defeat Stryker, it would be him. And who knows, you might find out more about who you really are." I nodded and bowed to Korin in respect.

"Alright, i'll go see him, thank you master for all your training and guidance, i'll save this planet, no matter what." We both flew up back to the tower dwelling where i packed my things and was about to leave for the lookout, when i thought of something.

"Hold on, before i go, i need to check my power level. The last time i did this, i was at a level of 15." I placed the level reader on the ground, pushed the button and powered up. when it got done beeping, i picked it up and put it to my eye, what i saw nearly made me faint of shock. **Power Level 200.** I couldn't believe it, my strength increased more than 10 times its original amount. But if Stryker was stronger, i knew i needed to train more; I said goodbye to Korin and began to fly up to the lookout, determined to get stronger.

 **Author's note: Sorry this took so long guys, i haven't had much computer time recently. Anyway, if you guys want to know what Stryker is, he's a human, but with the ability to manipulate ki as well as some other tricks up his sleeve which you'll see soon enough. But hey, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3: Training under god

I couldn't see much at first while flying for the first minute, but then i began to see the red and blue stone in an upside down dome and decided to go faster. I made it to the top and landed, wondering just how this thing was floating way above the ground. I walked around, admiring the view, looking down from the edge and knowing why they called it the lookout, because it looked out over most of the planet. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around; when i did, i saw someone, but they were green, looked old and wearing a tunic that had the symbol for god on their chest. I realized that this must have been Kami, i knelt down as he approached me. He stopped right in front of me, i could somehow sense his energy, he was stronger than me, but i could feel that he was kind, gentle and with no intention to hurt me.

"I see that you have made it up to my lookout, but what for? Do you wish to be the new guardian?" I stood up and faced him, he was actually pretty tall, about a whole head taller than me.

"Um, no sir, i've come to train under you and possibly find out what i really am." He gave a slight grin.

"Alright then, i can tell that your motives are pure, i don't sense evil within you and you've completed the training with Korin i assume, very well, i'll train you."

"Really? Thank you sir, i'll do my best."

"Please, from now on just call me Kami alright?"

"Oh, ok. Kami."

"Now, before we start, i should probably tell you the answer to the question you asked. Yes, i do know what you are and your history."

 _Story time with Kami_

You are a being known as a saiyan, a race from the planet Cauliferon. Saiyans are a warrior race, but they fight for the side of justice, that is, until a powerful tyrant known as Zoltris enslaved your planet and used its people to conquer the galaxy for him. The planet now stands as the base for the Galactic Trade Corps, where saiyans are sent off to conquer other planets in the name of Zoltris. You were one of them, but for some reason your space pod never activated the video that would have made you begin to attack the planet.

 _Back to reality_

"So now you know the truth, anything else?" I was kind of shocked but at the same time i had more questions answered; my saiyan blood is what drove me to want to become stronger and always want to accept a challenge.

"No, i think i know enough. But i do have one more question. Can you help me control my giant monkey form?"

"Hmmmm, possibly, but a full moon won't be present for another two weeks and if i'm not mistaken, the tournament you want to enter will be in a week and a half am i right?"

"Yeah, and if the training here isn't enough to beat Stryker, then how am i supposed to without control of my form?" Kami sat there thinking, but then he had an idea.

"Wait, saiyan pods can project a hologram of the moon with the requirements to transform, maybe you have it in your pod?"

"Possibly, i'll go get it, i know where my home is from here, it should take only about an hour at most, be right back." I took off flying as fast as i could, but it took a little to get the hang of it because my power was so huge now, but eventually i got the hang of it and boosted all the way to my space pod which I've kept nice and fresh over the years. I lifted the thing and brought it up to the lookout where Kami began to inspect it.

"Ah, here it is, this should be the switch." He pushed a button and from it, projected a holographic video of some guy with black spiky hair and what looked like a variant of my body armor, except this one looked more regal. Then it began to play the pre recorded message.

"Greetings fellow saiyan, I am king Cauliferon, ruler of the saiyan race, you have been sent on a mission to conquer this planet in the name of lord Zoltris, now, most planets will fall to our might, but in case the inhabitants are too strong, your space pod has come equipped with a moon projector that will show a hologram of a full moon with the necessary radiation and requirements for the transformation into your Oozaru form, but in case the projector is damaged, your ship also comes with a training video on how to create a power ball that can mimic the effects of a full moon, learn it and you can finish a fight anywhere. Good luck on your mission and hail Zoltris!" The video ended and i had a realization on what i could do.

"Kami, i know that i'm going to need to train myself, but for a bit, do you think you could possibly help me control my transformation? If i'm not strong enough, this form could give me the boost i need"

"Hmmm, very well, he do have enough time for it. But not on the lookout, i like this place and i don't want to see it get destroyed by a rampaging giant ape. Come, i know where we can go to train." I followed Kami into the building that was in the lookout. We approached a door that didn't seem too out of the ordinary, but Kami stopped right in front of it. "This is the door that leads to the hyperbolic time chamber, a room within the lookout that moves time 365.24 times faster than that of the surface world. You can train an entire year in this place in only one day, and for the training we need to do. i think we're going to need that one year.."

"Alright, i'm ready. let's do this." He smiled at me and opened the door. When we went inside, all i could see was the building we were in and a massive, empty, white void that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. "Geez, this place is huge." I walked down the steps. but the moment i reached the actual floor of the chamber, i nearly collapsed. My body felt so heavy in an instant, i only just managed to stand up and even then it took my maximum effort to keep myself up, my tail wasn't around my waist anymore, it was hanging straight down to the ground, i couldn't support it with the gravity.

"Don't worry, you'll get accustomed to the gravity soon enough, it's ten times that of earth, but your planet is normally that gravity, plus, saiyans have the astounding ability to adapt to gravitational changes very quickly, i envy your race. Now then, you might want to put this on." He tossed me my battle suit, which now weighed like a sack of rocks. I changed into the armor and got ready to begin my training. "Now then, first thing we need to do is have you master that power ball technique the video talked about, i'll explain it to you so you don't have to go out and get your pod. What you need to do is concentrate your energy into a dense ball, but that ball needs to have the same energy and radiation projection as the full moon, you have experienced a full moon before right?"

"Yeah, i have. now, let me see here." I concentrated my energy and tried to remember what it felt like when i looked up at the full moon, i poured that thought into my energy and out came a little white condensed ball of energy. "Hey, i did it Kami."

"Good, now, throw it into the air and let the energy expand." I did just that and the ball expanded to about the size of a public bus. I stared directly at it and i could feel the change happening, i began to grow in size, my power increasing rapidly, but my self control being lost to a primitive mind. When i finished transforming, i was about 60 feet tall, but all my self control was lost. My astral being, my consciousness was trapped inside my own mind, i was in a glass case that i couldn't break out of, i began to punch it, kick it, do everything i could to break it, but i just couldn't. In front of me looked what appeared to be a control panel, but on autopilot and right above that was what looked like a screen, but it was really my eyes, looking outwards at what i was doing. My ape body was rampaging, seeming to not even notice the increased gravity, it was stomping, shooting beams everywhere, until Kami got my attention, my body looked at him fly up to the power ball and destroy it before i could grab him.

Once Kami destroyed the ball, i began to shrink in size and collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

I woke up in a bed with the guardian watching me.

"Don't worry, you'll get there in time. i was surveying your brain activity and from the looks of it, you were trying desperately hard to get control."

"Yeah, i was. It was weird, it's as if i was an astral image inside my brain, and the primitive mind of an oozaru was keeping me trapped in a glass case while putting my body on autopilot."

"Don't worry, we just need to keep working at it until you finally gain control. Now, rest up for the rest of the day. tomorrow we try again."

For the next week, we continued trying to get me to control my oozaru form, it was difficult, every time, i tried and tried, but i couldn't break the barrier, but i could see that every time i went in, it got weaker and weaker. The 9th day came and i tried again, i charged up my power ball and let it expand in the air, i looked at it and transformed. I found myself inside my mind again, but this time i was determined to gain control. I began hitting the case with all that i had, i blasted it, punched it, kicked it everywhere, but to no avail. But then, a crack began to appear, i knew my efforts weren't in vain. I concentrated all my power and let loose on that one single spot, every punch, kick and blast that landed, the crack got bigger and bigger, until eventually, the barrier shattered. My body stopped for a bit, but my astral mind didn't. I hopped into the control chair and turned on manual control; i looked out through my own eyes and realized just how big i was. I looked at Kami and actually spoke to him, but in a deep, kind of roary voice.

" **IT WORKED, I'VE GAINED CONTROL OVER THE FORM. NOW THAT THIS IS DONE. LET'S GET ON WITH THE REAL TRAINING."** I shot a mouth blast at the power ball, which caused it to be destroyed, i shrank back down, but after 9 days of transforming and de-transforming, i was just a little winded instead of unconscious.

"Good Job Cherik, you did well, now then. I think it's time for your real training to commence, although, at the level you're at. you're nearly equal to Stryker; but, a few days worth of training wouldn't hurt."

"Alright." So, for about a week, we continued to train in the time chamber. After the third day, i could barely even feel the gravity anymore. We continued to spar for a bit, every other day i went oozaru, just to maintain control of the form, eventually, the week passed and i decided that this was enough. We left the chamber and in reality, we were only in there for about an hour of real time, so that means i had the entire week and a half before the tournament to rest up, and from my condition, i was gonna need it.

"Well, i assume this concludes your training up here now, correct?"

"Yeah, i'm ready to take on Stryker. Thank you Kami, for all you've done. I won't forget this." With that, i took my things and flew back home to rest up before the big tournament.

 **Author's note: Heheh, woops. Sorry for taking so long to update, i had a few things going on. That and i was kinda lazy to not do it. But don't worry, i'll have a new chapter up soon. Anyway, keep reading, hope you guys enjoy, leave a review if you want and i'll see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The World Tournament

I flew home and carried my space pod along. After training with both Korin and Kami as well as getting used to 10x earth's normal gravity, i was blazing across the sky at a speed i never thought i could fly before. It took me about 10 minutes to get home from the lookout, i set the pod down in its underground garage and went inside. I decided to throw my armor in the washer, take a shower, put on some normal clothes and watch T.V for a bit. After about an hour i thought that it might be a good idea to maybe measure my power level now, since i've become stronger after Kami's training. I took out my level reader and placed it on the T.V, i let it begin to scan, stood in front of it and powered up as much as i could. Once it was done, i took it and placed over my eye, i'd say the results were, satisfactory. **Power Level 350.**

For the next week, i lightly trained and just relaxed until it was time for the tournament, i didn't have a need for school anymore, so what was really the point? I still kept doing nightly crime fighting though and surprisingly, there really wasn't a lot of people to stop during the week. 4 days left until the tournament, i decided to go and sign up early. The tournament arena was about 200 miles from where i lived, but at the speed i could fly at, i made it there in about half an hour. I made sure to land in the woods nearby so that nobody could see me. Even though there was still half a week left, the tournament place was packed. I made it through the crowd and went over to reception where they were signing up the competitors; i ended up waiting an hour in the long line, but i made it up front to this old guy in an orange monk gi.

"Name please."

"Cherik, uhhh, Cherik... Jones." _Is that seriously the best name you could come up with?!_

"Alright, and how do you spell your first name, i want to make sure i get it right."

"C-h-e-r-i-k. And of course, jones is spelled, well, jones."

"Alright then, age and species."

"Species?"

"Yes, we're accepting competitors from everywhere in the world, and not everyone is human you know."

 _Yeah, way ahead of you old guy._ "Alright, age 16 and Species, human." I made sure to keep my tail hidden and disguised it as a belt.

"Ok then, Cherik, you are signed in and ready to compete, see you in 4 days."

"Thank you. Oh, by any chance, has someone named Stryker signed up yet?"

"Sorry, but i'm not allowed to reveal who's here and who's not, it's part of the rules. Oh, and speaking of rules, here's the rulebook for the tournament." He handed me a small booklet from the pile behind him.

"Thank you, well, guess i'll be here in 4 days." I left and flew on back home. I read the rulebook and it only really just covered the basics, it was more of a list than an actual book.

 **World Martial Arts Tournament Rules**

 **1\. No type of any armor is allowed, only fighting clothes as well as spandex suits are permitted**

 **2\. No Weapons such as guns, swords, knives, etc. Any weapons found will result in immediate disqualification**

 **3\. Fights will continue indefinitely until one competitor is ringed out or knocked out**

 **4\. Being knocked out until the referee counts to 10 results in loss**

 **5\. Touching any solid object while outside the ring such as the ground, wall or stands, will result in a ring out and a loss**

These were really just simple rules that everyone should know, so i tossed the rule book or rather rule pamphlet and rested up for the next 4 days.

Finally, the day of the tournament came. I got up really early out of excitement. I threw on my suit, gloves and boots since there was no armor allowed, also i knew i was gonna need to have clothed that expanded in case i needed my oozaru form. I carried a backpack with some cash, my power reader and spare clothes since i knew that this tournament was probably gonna last a long time. I flew off to the arena, i was about halfway there when i realized that i was missing my senzu beans; so i flew back home, grabbed the little satchel of beans, threw it into my backpack and flew off again. When i got there, i decided to secretly scout out the competitors. The old guy at registration was right, there were loads of competitors here and i'd say about 30% of them are something other than human. I didn't really get too worried though, all the competitors had much lower power levels than mine. The strongest human i saw, only had a power level of about 12, the strongest person there besides me, was a dragon type thing and his power was only 72. At this point i was glad i increased my power so much, if i had gone with my normal goal of just a 25 power level, i'd have gotten destroyed. I didn't worry too much as i walked around the tournament grounds; that is until my level reader went nuts and detected a power level of 357.

 _what the hell? what could trigger it to... Stryker. He has to be close, he just has to._

I walked and followed where the level detector was telling me the power signature was. After walking just a few meters, it showed i was about 3 meters away from the power signature. I looked a little to my right and saw him, Stryker. He didn't seem like much, just a well toned human with short blond hair and brown eyes, but he wasn't talking to anyone or walking around, he was just standing there with his arms crossed and eyes closed, just thinking. I decided to stay away from him until we fought, so i put the level reader in my backpack and went to get some food before the tournament started.

I was close to being done with my massive meal when i heard on the announcements that the preliminaries were about to begin. I went into hyperspeed, finished my meal, paid the bill and ran out as fast as i could without being suspicious as to why i'm so fast. I got to the arena just in time for them to pick the first wave of fighters. There were 40 competitors, that means there were 20 preliminaries, 10 quarter finals, 5 semi finals with one match being a 3 person battle royale, 2 finals and then the championship match. All the preliminary matches were to take place at the same time in different arenas, but all other matches afterwards will take place at different times, so if luck is on my side, i'll face Stryker in the finals in my 5th match.

My first fight was with someone named Grendal, he seemed to be the kind of person who spends every single day in the weight room, lifting the machine itself instead of the weights, he was 6 feet tall and was also the strongest normal human i scouted earlier, only a power level of 12. I just chuckled as i stepped into the ring, lowering my power to around 7% my maximum which was plenty, if you put the calculations through, that was a power level of 24 and that makes me easily twice as strong as him. I stepped to face him and he just began to laugh and gloat in my face.

"I'm surprised there was a featherweight division here, i think you should forfeit now and not suffer what'll happen if you fight, just run along now and go back to mommy." I just got in my stance ready to fight, a slight smile on my face. "Hmph, now we're seeming like the tough guy huh? Alright then, let's do this." The bell rang and he charged forward to try and hit me, but i just dodged out of the way and basically began to dance around him. He couldn't hit me for anything, he was throwing punches left and right, charging, kicking, everything, at one point i just stopped and began blocking with one hand; I managed to hold both of his hands in place and didn't let go until i said something.

"you know, you should have forfeited when you had the chance." I let go of his arms, threw one punch to the gut and while he was keeling over in pain, i jumped and kicked him in the side which sent him flying into the gong and onto the ground. I walked off the stage while the announcer did his thing.

"Amazing, even though Cherik seemed the underdog, he pulls through with an outstanding victory! Don't underestimate any fighter here folks, you don't know what tricks they may have up their sleeves." My next match was with a bear man, i guess, his power level from before was a 27, so i powered up to 10% to give myself the 35 power level advantage. We sized each other up, no talking was exchanged, the gong rang and we went for it, well, he did at least. He went with a completely different fighting style than Grendal, he went for a rolling attack, used all his paws, hands? whatever, he used them to gain traction and charge forward with more speed than i expected, at one point his claws were mere centimeters from my face, that's when i decided it was enough. I waited until he went into his rolling ball attack, i caught him mid spin and launched him over me onto the ground. I went off to wait for my next match, which my competitor still hasn't finished yet. I went up to the balcony to watch who would win this match and face me in the next. The two who were fighting were some fat guy who bounced a lot and used it to his advantage and a weird pteranodon looking guy who took to the air and gained an advantage there. Eventually, the pteranodon dude won by tricking rolling ball into bouncing offstage. I went to the arena where i would fight him and waited.

"Next up in this fighting showdown we have the amazing young prodigy Cherik against the terror of the skies, Terrordon!"

"Terrordon huh? is that the best name you could come up with? Jeez, you're worse than me at making names."

"*scraw* you won't be talking so trashy once i'm through with you." I could tell this guy relied on trickery to get his opponents out of the ring, so he wasn't very strong, i still stayed at 10% power though, just in case. The gong rang, and just as i expected, he took to the sky and began to fly around and dive bomb me, but i was too fast, i jumped and tried to attack him, but he was pretty good in the air, i kept close watch and i realized his plan the moment i saw him fly right up close to the edge of the ring, he was planning for me to attack, he'd dodge and i'd be sent flying out, but i wouldn't let that happen. I gave a slight chuckle, ran forward and tried to kick him out of the sky, just as i thought, he moved out of the way, but just before i hit the ground, i stopped myself by flying and went up behind him, tapped his shoulder and threw a punch to his face that sent him sprawling on the ground out cold. The ref counted to 10 and made me win by knockout. I had to wait a few minutes, but then the announcer's voice spoke up over the speakers.

"Alright folks, the results are in, time for the final matches before the championship fight, these matches will be held one at a time in the main ring and then we will commence the championship round. In 10 minutes the first round of the final matches will commence, Cherik vs Crushjaw, and afterwards will be Stryker vs Kendroman. See you there folks." So, i had 10 minutes to prepare, or rather, 10 minutes to waste time and just wait at the arena, which is exactly what i did.

"Now commences the first round of the final draft matches, Cherik vs Crushjaw! Whoever wins this will be one of the competitors fighting for the 3 million dollar grand prize, but let's just see what we're going to witness then." Crushjaw was the dragon like dude who was the strongest person i scouted besides Stryker, he had a power level of 72, so it wasn't much, i simply powered up to 1/3 of my power and got ready to fight. The gong rang and we charged, the moment the match began, i could tell this guy wasn't too big in the speed department, so i used that to my advantage. I began to literally run circles around him so fast, that i began creating speed images of myself. He didn't know where to go, so he kept punching the images with no success. I then appeared from behind and kicked him in the back which sent him flying out of the ring. I walked off to spectate the next round, just to see what i was up against.

This round was Stryker vs Skullor, he was a skeleton warrior with a power level of 64, pretty strong, but Stryker wasn't even showing any mercy, he punched him in the ribs, ran to the other side of the arena faster than anyone except for me could see, kicked him in the back which made him fall to the floor and eventually he picked him up and threw him out of the ring and into a wall. I was impressed by the way he fought, he was focused on finishing fights fast and wasting no time whatsoever. After that match, the announcer revealed who would be fighting who in the championship match, Stryker and I, go figure, and there would be a 2 hour wait for us to be prepared before the fight. I decided to take this time to get some food and rest up before the match. I heard there were 15 minutes left before the round, so i paid the bill, went to the bathroom and then to the arena where i met Stryker in the ring with 10 minutes until the fight.

"So, you're the one who made it to the finals, judging by the way i'm sensing your strength, you must have trained with Korin and Kami as well." Stryker said while evaluating me.

"Yeah, i am. They've told me about you, you're the only other one to survive the god water as well as the only other one to train with Kami. They've also told me that if you win this tournament, you'll secure yourself as ruler of the world."

"You've got that straight. Now, just because you're strong, doesn't mean you'll will so easily. I have more planned than you know."

"Good, i wouldn't want this fight to get boring."

"Well, at least we both enjoy fighting when the opponent is more your strength. This will be enjoyable."

"Indeed. But i still intend to stop you."

"I'll wait for the chance." After a bit, the final minute began before the match. The two of us got ready to fight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the championship match! This round will decide the winner of the 3 million dollar prize and champion title! In the ring we have the two most impressive fighters we've ever seen, these two fighting prodigies don't look a day over high school age, but yet they've still plowed their way through the competition. Hopefully this will give us the battle of the ages. Now let's commence, Stryker vs Cherik!" The bell rang and we charged forward, neither of us held back our power since we knew how strong the other was. The battle was amazing, never before had i fought someone this strong and with this much determination to win, i was getting over the top excited to continue. Our fists and kicks were flying at incredible speeds, but for some reason, we never seemed to properly connect. I realized almost too late that i was being pushed back towards the edge of the ring, so i blocked one of his punches and jumped above him, back to the center of the ring.

"Well, i must say i'm impressed Cherik, i haven't felt this excited about a fight in a while."

"I'm saying the same. i've never had to fight all out, everyone's always too weak for me to do so."

"Same here. i don't want this to end." We kept at it, zipping everywhere in the arena, throwing non-stop combos, dodging, blocking and hitting each other as the battle progressed. eventually, we were down to our last winds. The two of us stood there, one end of the arena to the other, both of us breathing heavily but smiling at the excitement of our battle. The crowd was going absolutely ballistic due to our fight.

"It seems we're at an impasse, Cherik. We're too evenly matched."

"Yeah. Seems like it. we just can't beat each other."

"Well, that's just perfect. it gives me the opportunity to test out something i've been working on as of late."

"wait what?" He gave an evil chuckle and brought his fists together, he was concentrating his ki and expanding it throughout his body. As he did this, he was growing larger and larger, thankfully so were his clothes. Eventually, he finished. He was about the size of me as a great ape and he took up half the arena. He spoke to me in a loud, booming voice, and he wasn't even yelling.

"Witness your doom, Cherik. I've learned to use my ki to create this giant form, and with it, you and this planet are done for!" he slammed his fist in my direction with just as much speed, if not faster than when he was in normal size. All i could do at this moment was dodge and begin to fire ki blasts at him, but they seemed to do nothing. "It's pointless, i'm far too powerful in this form. Once i'm through with you, i'll take over this planet and rule it with great power."

"Wait, before you kill me. Would you mind telling me what that form actually does?"

"Well, since you asked, i'll humor you. In this form, all of my abilities are increased fivefold."

"So, all your powers and physical abilities are increased to five times their normal?"

"Yes, my speed, strength, energy, everything. Much stronger than you." I just began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. just the fact that i was starting to get worried. Five times isn't that much to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess it's time i reveal what i've been saving until now." I charged up my power ball and threw it into the sky behind Stryker.

"Ha, was that your last ditch effort? If it was, then you really need to work on your aim"

"wasn't really aiming for you, i'm not aiming this at you either." I shot a beam at the power ball which caused it to detonate and begin expanding to it's designated size. I looked directly at it and began to feel the change taking place, my tail popped out from the suit i was wearing, revealing my saiyan feature.

"What are you doing? what are you planning?!"

"Oh, no-thing, really. Gah. Just, that i'm a saiyan. Ragh!" I was growing taller and my body began to expand into the form of an oozaru. "Saiyans are a race of warrior beings. And wh-when we look at a full moon. Or a substance that gives off as much radiation as one. Ragh!" The transformation accelerated and i now stood before Stryker, a little taller than him and a full on oozaru. " **As i was saying, when a saiyan looks at a full moon or a substance that gives off the correct type and amount of radiation, we become this, it's known as an oozaru. And you know the best part?"** I grabbed the neck of his gi and brought him close to my face, looking at his hilarious state of shock. **"The best part, is that my power is increased to TEN times it's original. This means, you're done for."** I threw him into the air and punched him so hard, he was sent flying about a mile away, i flew over there and began to lay the beat down on him. There was nothing he could do, he wasn't fast enough or strong enough to stop me. I ended it by grabbing him, swinging him back and forth while slamming him to the ground, threw him into the air and blasted him with a mouth beam. Stryker crashed to the ground and then went back to his original form. I blasted my energy ball, reverted back to my original form, grabbed stryker and flew him back to the now silent arena.

I set him down and the announcer needed a good minute to compose himself.

"Uhhhh. Oh, um! It looks like Cherik is the winner! He's saved us all from Stryker and is now the world martial arts champion!" it took a bit, but the crowd let that sink in and they erupted in a roar of cheering. Stryker was gaining consciousness again, i walked up to him and extended my hand to help him up. He looked at it and then back at me with a look of anger, sadness and question.

"Why? Why help me up? After what i caused, what i wanted to cause. You're the winner, you shouldn't help out someone like me."

"Hey, i believe in giving people second chances if they have the ability of becoming a good person, i see that ability within you. Take my hand in friendship and join me to use your powers for good, i know we can protect this planet together." He smiled, laughed and grabbed my hand. I pulled him up, nodded and we both raised our arms up in a victory stance.

After obtaining my prize money, changing and packing up everything i'd brought, i went to say goodbye to Stryker.

"You fought well, Stryker, i haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"Same here, if you ever want to spar or train, call me up. i'll be more than happy to fight again with you."

"Same, well, i'll see you later." We both flew off in opposite directions. On the way home, my power reader dropped from my backpack, i flew down and caught it, but once i did, i pressed a button i've never noticed before, it began to make a single beep every 2 seconds. I put it on my face and saw that it said. _transmitter activating._ After about another 10 seconds, it triple beeped and it now read _Transmitter active._ The message disappeared, i didn't really think much of it, so i just put it back in my backpack and continued to fly home.

About a week later, i was watching tv, when my level reader began to produce a triple beep with a 1 second pause between. I put it on and it said i had an incoming call. I pushed the main button, which supposedly accepted the call, from the other end, i heard a voice that sounded, basically, like a deeper version of my own voice, and for some reason he knew my name.

"Hello, Cherik. You might not know who i am, but i'll offer something to explain. I'm your older brother, and i'm coming to your location in 3 months, your time. When i get there, that planet had better be devoid of life and ready to sell to Zoltris's empire. Fight back if you want, but i'm warning you, that's not the smartest move. Before i hang up, is there anything you want to ask me?"

"First off, tell me your name and then tell me how you found me."

"Well, my name is Calio, as for how i found you, i've always had your scouter listed in my contacts, but your transmitter was never activated. About a week ago, i saw that the signal had appeared, but was too weak from where i was, it took me a bit to get a good signal, but i finally was able to contact you."

"Well, get ready to fight, i'll be waiting for you. I'll protect this planet for as long as i live."

"Well, don't say i didn't warn you." The call ended and i knew what i had to do. I flew out as fast as i could, stopped by korin for some senzu beans and went to Stryker's place. I knocked on his door and he answered it. I gave him a quick run down on what's about to happen.

"Well then, it seems like we need to train." I nodded and we flew off to train for the next 3 months in preparation for Calio's arrival.

 **Author's note: Sorry guys, this was my fault. I totally could have updated this story sooner, but i was just lazy and didn't feel like it most days, but anyway, here you go. Hope it was worth the wait. If you like it, favorite it and leave a review if you want, till next time, i'll try to get another chapter out sooner, but, no promises. Peace**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Much Stronger

The two of us flew off to a place where nobody would be within 10 miles in any direction. It was a pretty big wasteland, hilly, but no life whatsoever apart from the grass and a few trees here and there.

"So, Cherik, how are we gonna do this?"

"I think the best training we're gonna get is to just spar with each other, we'll get our combat skills and our strength up pretty fast. Hell, after the tournament, my power level increased by 50 points."

"Wait, 50 points? what does that mean?"

"Oh, right, i've never told you." I set down my backpack and pulled out my scouter, now that i know the name of it, it's easier to say than level reader. "This thing right here is known as a scouter, it reads people's power levels and as i told you before, it can also receive and make calls to anyone else with one of them. Now, at the tournament, i read your power level as 356 while mine was at 350. But, afterwards, i measured myself and i was up to 400. Now, if i measure you again. It shows that your power increased to 395, not bad."

"That's pretty cool. So, since we're still pretty even, wanna get started?"

"Sure, i've been waiting for another good fight with you."

"Same here, but this time, we fight for our planet."

"For our planet." We began to fight each other at breakneck speeds. Every punch we threw and connected caused a large gust of wind to blast across the wasteland, at one point it was so strong it knocked a tree about 20 feet in the air, give or take. We sparred the whole day until the sun went down; by then, the two of us were not looking the best, we had bruises, cuts, scrapes, singe marks and i accidentally gave Stryker a black eye, so the training was going great. Stryker brought a large oak and sliced it into a decent stack of fire wood; i made a fire pit, stacked some wood and shot an energy blast to ignite it. We sat down and Stryker covered up his eye with an ice pack he'd brought.

"Here, take it, we have plenty to spare." I tossed him a senzu, he ate it and almost instantly, his eye returned to its normal color and the swelling went down as well as all his other injuries were healed.

"Thanks, i forgot how effective those things were. So, while we're waiting here, why not give me some backstory? What exactly are you, what are saiyans?" I prodded the flame with a large stick and set it down next to me.

"Well, to be honest, i don't really know a lot about them myself, i just know that they were once warriors for justice in space, but then a space tyrant by the name of Zoltris came one day and took over their planet as part of his empire; what i know now is that they work for Zoltris as soldiers to destroy planet defenses in order to sell them. But i know that they'll come back, as a saiyan myself, i look for a good fight wherever i go, we're warriors by nature, we accept all challenges. But, that's really all i know, i mean, i've lived all my life here on earth, i crash landed as a baby."

"Hm, so that's all huh? well, it's not much, but at least it's something. Now then, want a hot dog? I packed food for our training trip here."

"I'll take five." We grilled our own on the fire, i managed to spear and cook five at once and even placed them on the buns at the same time. After about two minutes, i already ate them all while Stryker was only halfway through his first.

"Jeez, you eat way too fast."

"Guess saiyans are just naturally bottomless pits as well. So, if i may ask, what's your story? I barely know anything about you." He set down his hot dog and began to tell me his story.

"Well, how should i start? I come from a long line of very experienced martial artists, my father was one, so was my grandfather and so on. Our family was one of the strongest and most famous people in the world because of our strength and martial arts experience, but that experience didn't save my parents one day. It was about ten years ago, i was only six; my parents and i were walking back to our car from the latest martial arts tournament my dad was in, he had won of course, but the prize money got the attention of a mugger.  
We were walking back when this guy who seemed to be a homeless man came up to us and asked for spare change like they usually do; my dad brought out his wallet to give him something, he brought out a gun in return. He didn't even give him a chance, as soon as my dad realized what he pulled out, the trigger had already been pulled, the bullet tearing through both of them in the chest, i tried to run, but he shot me too, luckily it hit my lower left side, but i was on the ground, unconscious due to shock and pain.  
After i was released from the hospital, i was placed in foster care, but i ran away, back to my own house, and began to train harder than ever. My dad had taught me mixed martial arts and i was intent on improving my technique and getting stronger, vowing to get revenge and never letting something like that happen to me again. After three years, i heard the legend of Korin and decided to look for myself, hoping to get stronger than how i was, and you basically know the story from there."

I sat there, listening intently and realized that he had about as much guidance as i did when it came to having a family.

"Wow, i didn't expect to hear that, and to think, we tried to destroy each other at the tournament."

"Yeah, it's funny how things play out huh?"

"Yeah, well, i'm turning in for the night, we'll train more tomorrow."

"Alright, tomorrow." He managed to bring a tent and he set it up, i on the other hand decided just to roll out my sleeping bag and sleep under the stars. As i looked up before i went to sleep, i wondered which star held my home planet, which one i belong to. I let these thoughts go and went off to sleep.

I woke up before Stryker and so i decided to practice some energy moves while i was waiting for him to wake up. I fired blasts into the air and different beams, but they were all generic power blasts; i've been working on my own original move for a few years now, and i'm pretty sure it's close to being completed. I concentrated, brought my hands to my sides, with my palms facing forward, a bright yellow energy sphere appeared in each one, but i continued to charge them up. Eventually, i thought i had enough energy, i brought my hands together in front of me and shouted the name of the move.

"Nova Blast!" A huge, yellow and orange energy blast fired from my hands, out into space, much stronger than any energy blast i've ever produced; finally, it was complete, now i just need to work on the charge time and it'll be way more efficient. I fell to my knees after that, since i didn't realize it would take so much energy and i was still recovering from yesterday; i pulled out a senzu, ate it and felt good as new. I got some spare training in while i waited, but it wasn't for long since i heard the tent zipper open up and Stryker came out.

"*yawn* well, you're up early, guess training really appeals to you huh?"

"You know it, i want to get stronger as fast as possible. Also, while you were snoozing, i managed to complete a move i've been developing for about three years now, guess i just needed a higher power and a larger energy pool to pull it off."

"I wanna see what it is, show me." I smirked at him.

"Alright, let's see what you think." I began charging the move again, collecting my energy a small amount faster this time and brought my hands together. "Nova Blast!" The beam fired into space again; i looked over at Stryker who had a look of shock and impression on his face.

"And you've been working on that for three years?"

"Yeah, i've completed it at last." He seemed really impressed and then chuckled a bit.

"Alright, that was pretty impressive, but can it handle my own personal attack?"

"What do you mean?"

"Heh, you'll see." he brought his hand back and charged a blue energy sphere. "Charge your attack if you want, let's see if it can handle mine." I got into my stance and began to charge up another nova blast, he then brought his hand forward and fired a bright blue beam of energy, i then fired my own move.

"Planetary burst!"

"Nova Blast!" The beams collided and in an astounding turn of events, they were of about equal strength, for approximately three seconds, my nova blast began moving closer and closer to Stryker, my blast was bigger and charged for longer as well as my overall strength was higher. The energy sphere that was created in the center was inching closer and closer to him, eventually, he couldn't keep up and dodged out of the way, just barely.

"Alright, well, it seems like yours is the best, but you gotta admit, i did put up a fight."

"Yeah, you did, i'm impressed at how strong yours is though, but just get stronger, you'll be able to take out almost anyone with it." He nodded at me. We then went out hunting for something to eat this morning. We split up and made it a bit of a contest, whoever catches the most or the biggest game, gets the tent for the whole week. I flew through the forest, looking at all the animals, but didn't seem to find much that was worthy of a kill; suddenly, i heard very heavy footsteps nearby and the roar of a dinosaur. I looked behind me and smiled, because standing there, was a very large T-rex about 30 feet tall and like 40 feet long, i cracked a smile and flew forward to confront it.

i walked back to base camp and saw Stryker standing there with a large pile of animals of every kind; deer, bears, fish, wolves, even pigs; the pile was about 15 feet high and he was sitting proud on top of it.

"Well, looks like i've won, you don't even have a single scrap of food to present."

"Huh, oh yeah, that. i stored mine in the forest, give me a sec."

"Alright, but it's still not gonna be as good as mine, hahaha." I went to the woods, picked up the dinosaur, flew to base where he was still laughing and slammed it on the ground which made his pile of food bounce a little. "Huh? Wait what!?"

"Yeah, give up the tent, i win." After our little contest, we cooked up some of our food to eat up. Stryker grilled up some bear meat while i cooked and ate an entire dinosaur leg.

"Dude, where do you keep all that food? you literally ate hundreds of pounds of meat, i'm amazed you haven't exploded."

"Like i said before, saiyans must need a lot of food to keep our strength and energy up, we are warriors after all. Anyway, let's get to training, i don't want to miss a single moment that i can get stronger."

"You go on ahead, give me like two hours, i can't train on a full stomach." I nodded and went off to train on my own; i was punching, kicking and throwing energy blasts into the air, it wasn't much, but it was at least some form of training. I decided to test my strength against my own blast, so i charged up a normal energy wave and blasted it so that it looped back around towards me, i blocked it with one hand, but it was pushing me back, i put both hands on it and began walking forward with some difficulty, then i shot another blast and sent it flying backwards. Even though i was training on my own, punching large rocks and firing blasts at myself for two hours, did some damage. Suddenly, i heard Stryker's voice behind me.

"Yo, take this, it looks like you need it." I turned around and caught the senzu that he threw at me and ate it.

"Thanks, so, you ready to train again?"

"Yep, now let's do this thing." We began sparring again, but this time, i could feel that our power was beginning to gap, not much, but noticeable to me. I couldn't tell if Stryker noticed it, but i held back a bit so that we would be somewhat equal. We kept fighting until i decided to try something else out, i charged up two energy blasts in each hand and enveloped my fists in the blasts, i then punched Stryker with each one and the damage was very noticeable, he had singe marks and larger bruises than normal.

"Oh jeez, i'm sorry, i didn't know that would be so powerful."

"Ow! yeah, that hurt. How did you get that to happen?"

"Well, i just enveloped my fists in energy orbs and began punching. I think i'm gonna call it energy gauntlets."

"You know, i wanna try it now." He charged up two energy spheres and tried to bind them to his fists, but he retracted when it burnt him. "Ow. Alright, how were you able to do that?"

"It's kinda simple actually. You don't let the energy ball touch your hand, mold it around your fist while keeping a very light protective layer of ki, like this." I showed him, slowly this time. I surrounded my hand in a very faint layer of ki, then, i produced the energy ball that wrapped around my hand and it didn't burn whatsoever.

"Alright, i think i got it now." He did as i did, first forming the layer of ki and then enveloping his hand in the sphere of ki. "hey, it's not burning, i think i did it."

"Yeah, you did. Now, hit me with it. Right here, right in the face" I charged up my ki and stood, ready to take the hit.

"You sure about this?"

"Positive, now do it." He powered up, charged forward and hit me, right in my left cheek. I felt his punch and then the blast detonate; the feeling would be as if you got punched in the face while the guy was wearing a glove with shotguns for knuckles and the moment he punched you, the shotguns went off as well, so yeah, it hurt and i was sent flying through 3 rock formations. When i got up, i felt and saw that my cheek was smoking; it wasn't a lot of residual damage, but it slightly burnt and the initial punch hurt like hell. I flew back to Stryker who was busy improving his now newfound energy gauntlets.

"Dude, these things are awesome."

"I know, right. Jeez, i'm glad my energy shielded me enough, otherwise there wouldn't be much of my face left for you to see."

"Yeah, i can tell. So, wanna go again? Full on spar."

"Oh yeah, let's do this." We charged up and charged forward, but this time, each one of us had an energy gauntlet surrounding both our hands. The moment our fists collided, the resulting shockwave from the physical impact and the energy explosion caused us both to get launched towards the ground, bounce and crater two mountains. I was having a blast, i flew forward and we both began punching and kicking like madmen, hitting each other, dodging some hits and throwing energy gauntlets here and there.

For the next two and a half months, we kept at it, sparring and improving our abilities. By now, we figured out how to rapid fire punch with energy gauntlets and even manifest them into our kicks. But one other thing i realized was that our power gap was increased so much more than in the beginning; at this point in time, i have to power down to 75% to be even with Stryker, and i think he's caught on as well. We only had one week left until Cellio came along, but i'm not sure if we're ready, even though our power levels rose drastically; right now, My power is at 5000 while Stryker's is at 3750, but i have the strangest feeling i need more power than what i'm at right now, although there may be one way we can power up in such a short amount of time.

"We go into the time chamber? Are you serious? That thing was not very forgiving to me when i went in there the first time."

"But we're leagues stronger now than before, we can handle it."

"Fine, but we're only staying in there for one month, by that time you'll have discarded your need for me."

"What do you mean?"

"You think i don't know? I can tell our power is gapping, you've become so much stronger than i have, and i know that you might not need my help in the fight. So it's probably best that you no longer need me."

"Stryker, in these past two months, i've learned that even though the fight seems hopeless, you keep pushing forward. You've become my best friend and i would be honored to have your help in this fight. Now, will you come and train with me?" I extended my hand to him, he smiled, grabbed it and stood up.

"Alright, i'll help, we'll be in the time chamber for 3 months instead of one, that should give us more than enough strength."

"Alright, let's do this." We flew to the lookout and asked to use the time chamber, Kami agreed and we went in. For the next three months we spared like we usually did, only this time, the gravity of the chamber allowed us to get stronger faster. Before we went out, Stryker gave me one last request.

"You want me to what?"

"Fight me in a beam struggle, do your Nova Blast, full power, do not hold back even for a second. If you do, i won't forgive you."

"Fine, you're sure you really want to do this?"

"Yes, i'm entirely sure, now do it." He flew back and began charging his planetary burst.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get hurt." I began to charge up my Nova Blast, full power just like he wanted. We fired at the same time and they collided with a green orb in the center, but the orb was moving closer and closer to Stryker, that is until he began powering up to his giant state and equalized the struggle. Suddenly, the colliding orb began moving towards me.

"Come on Cherik, i know you're holding back! Unleash the real power you have!"

"Fine, you want it so bad, have it!" I sustained the Nova Blast with one hand and with another i charged a power ball, threw it into the air and detonated it. I looked straight at the thing and began growing, my power increasing and becoming more like an oozaru, until my transformation was complete. The battle had taken a sharp turn in my favor, the struggle was won already, there was nothing else Stryker could do. He stopped his beam and dodged out of the way of mine. We both powered down and walked back towards the exit, breathing heavily.

"Dude, i have to admit, you are in a whole different league than me, but in my giant form, i did hold off a good bit didn't i?"

"Yeah, you sure did. Now, let's take the rest of the week to rest up, we need all the energy we have to beat him when he comes along." I tossed him one of the last two senzus i had, we both ate one and went out to the real world again, for one final week of rest.

"Hey Cherik, before we head off, scout us, i wanna see our levels and how they compare."

"Alright." I brought out my scouter and pointed it at his direction. "It reads that your power is 7500. Here, now scout me."

"Holy crap, yours is at 10000!" He handed the scouter back to me, i put it in my backpack again.

"Wow, that is one hell of a power boost. Anyway, we'll see each other in a week, till then."

"Yeah, till then." We went our separate ways and i went home to rest up before the battle. I would not lose.

 **Author's note: Hey, how's it going, just gonna make this brief. So yeah, i upload late, mostly because i do other stuff or am just to lazy to keep updating for a while. Anyway, one thing i like to clear up is the names of Cherik and Cellio. The last chapter had a mistake and i typed Callio instead, but anyway, Cellio, is of course, a pun on celery, while Cherik on the other hand is, you're not gonna believe this, a pun on Cherry. I know, a saiyan named after a fruit? OUTRAGEOUS! But i just wanted to do something different, anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and a little spin off story coming soon. Till then, ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6: Confronting a Strong Foe

It's been one week. Today's the day that Cellio shows up and we decide wether this planet survives or dies. I put on my armor, my scouter and flew off to meet Stryker at his place. When i arrived, he had his gray gi on with dark blue wristbands, belt and boots, a senzu pouch at his side and ready to fight.

"You ready for this?"

"Not in the slightest. Let's go Cherik." I simply smiled at him and nodded. We flew around and i scouted along the way for a high power level, so we could find where he would land.

After about 20 minutes of flying, my scouter began picking something up, we went in the direction of it. As we got closer, the power kept growing until it finally peaked at 25,000.

"Stryker, we're gonna need to give it our all in this fight and more."

"Let me guess, he's stronger than both of us combined?"

"Yeah. 25,000 is his power level. We gotta make sure he doesn't go great ape. Your giant form will be of use in this fight, we just gotta make sure he doesn't get the power ball off."

"I got you there." We flew to the site, which was actually the wasteland we trained in, and we waited.

We didn't have to wait long, the pod landed a few miles away about 10 minutes later. We went to check it out. When we got there, the pod opened and from within it came a saiyan who had some of my features, but was about 2 inches taller, had hair down to his shoulders and messy and he was wearing the same type of armor i was, except he had the flaps around his legs, when i had my own leg armor. He flew out of the crater and when he scouted our power level, he turned towards us; he gave an evil grin and began talking.

"Well now little brother, i'm impressed this planet hasn't made you weak and worthless. The armor suits you, and so do your little modifications. Ah, i see you've made a friend here; i must say, i'm impressed with your power level, human."

"My name is Stryker."

"Whatever it is, you'll soon have a new name. Corpse." He flared his ki, we did the same and we sprang into battle.

To normal human spectators, the fight would have just been occasional shockwaves and no visuals whatsoever. But for us, we were punching, kicking, dodging and blasting, all at speeds faster than normal comprehension. Cellio was tough, he was barely getting hit by us, but there were a few occasions where we scratched him and even got punches off. He began retaliating and was beating us both down at once, with barely any effort to it, all we could do was block hopelessly. He threw us to the ground where he then raised his hand to the air with his palm outstretched to the sky and began to form a red energy sphere.

"You know, Cherik. I'm kind of disappointed, i expected more from a member of the saiyan race." Even though he said this with malice, he had a small expression of sadness on his face, almost as if he was bracing himself for something. I took this time to charge up a Nova Blast while Stryker charged his Planetary Burst.

"Solar Crusher!" He launched the sphere towards us and we both fired our blasts in a spiral formation and collided with his solar crusher. The combined blasts slowed it down a significant amount, but it wasn't enough to push it back, not even stop it.

"Stryker, this isn't enough. You need to go giant in order to give us a chance."

"I can't do it right now, i need to concentrate my energy for a few seconds in order to do it."

"Go then, i'll hold it off as long as you need to." He nodded at me and disengaged. The moment the blast dissipated i felt and saw it come towards the ground almost twice as fast as before. I held on for about 10 seconds, when suddenly, a blue energy blast shot towards the sphere and blasted it back towards Cellio, who just barely dodged it and my Nova Blast. Our scouters both went off and i saw the power level read 37,500; we looked to the side and saw Stryker in his giant form. I smiled and got ready to fight again.

"Hmph, impressive, but too bad that i can transform as well." He charged up a power ball and got ready to throw it, but i quickly reacted and fired a small beam at it which detonated the ball in his hand.

"Sorry, no apes allowed at this party." He growled and charged towards Stryker first, but every punch or kick he threw was just easily matched with Stryker's. The fight was going our way for a bit, until Cellio managed to distract Stryker enough to go behind him and was about to blast him through the back, but i flew in front of him and countered with my own blast. I decided to charge and face him hand to hand, which was actually a stupid move, he simply dodged my attacks and threw me into a mountain where he then shot a blast at me, i managed to block it, but the detonation of the blast caused me to take a good amount of damage and just lay there. I watched, my strength drained, at the battle raging in front of me. It was going well, until Cellio rammed into the back of Stryker's knee and he fell to the ground. He then rammed into his arm and sent him sprawling to the ground. Cellio then began firing a volley of energy blasts and ending it with a solar crusher. All of that beatdown caused Stryker to revert back to normal size, unconscious and his power crippled.

Somehow i found the strength to pull myself from the mountain and stand in front of Cellio.

"So, you've managed to live. I'm impressed."

"You're not going to take this planet, not so long as i'm around."

"Really? you think that you have the strength to combat me? You're power at the moment is half of what it originally was. I took out your friend here who was stronger than me, for a time. Come on Cherik, join me, join your race and you can live, we can be the highest regarded soldiers in Zoltris's army. Come on, this planet and its life forms have nothing to offer, why protect it?"

"You're wrong."

"How so?"

"This planet's inhabitants do have worth, they've taught me a lot during my stay here. I live the best of both races, i may be a saiyan at blood, but i'm a human at heart. Saiyans are natural born warriors, and humans never give up for their causes." I began to power up, for some reason i was gaining much more power than before. "I stand here, ready to defend my planet, its people and my friends. I won't let you or some space tyrant take it from me. I will fight!" With one last war cry and a shocked expression from Cellio, i charged and punched him so hard, he actually circled the earth once and was slammed into a mountain. I then flew over there and began laying a beatdown with continuous energy gauntlets, only stopping when he was on the verge of death. I was about to lay the finishing blow, when he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, i'm just glad."

"About what?"

"You."

"Why are you glad about me?" He took a gasping breath and continued to talk, albeit a little more painfully.

"Look at you little bro, you've become what Saiyans have called a simple legend for millennia. The golden hair and aura prove it." I was confused, but then i looked at my aura and say that indeed was a yellow color, i even looked in a nearby pool of water to see that my hair had spiked up, was golden and i now had light blue eyes.

"What, what happened to me?"

"You've become a super saiyan. Now, let me tell you something, the real reason i came to search you out." I calmed and powered down, my immense strength leaving my body, ready to listen to what he had to say. "You see, ugh pain. The saiyans weren't always planetary conquerors and henchmen. In fact, we were the exact opposite, peace keepers to the universe. We were held in high regard, people loved us, but then, Zolrtis came along. H-H-He, agh." He fell forward and i caught him. He was barely breathing, but i knew he had something important to say, so i flew over to Stryker, who was just regaining consciousness, grabbed his senzu pouch, pulled out three beans. I ate a bean first, then gave one to Stryker who sat up almost immediately; i was about to give the third one to Cellio, but Stryker grabbed my hand.

"What are you thinking? Why are you healing the one who just tried to kill us?"

"He's not truly evil. He has a story to tell me and i feel that it's important to us. Please, let me."

"Fine, but if we get our asses kicked again, i won't forgive you."

"Fair enough. Wait, i don't think he even has the energy to chew." I found a smallish rock nearby, crushed the bean in my hand and put the crushed bean in his mouth. "Cellio, brother, if you can hear me, swallow. You'll get back to full strength." He weakly swallowed, but after a few seconds, his eyes opened up, his wounds were healed and he sat up with no difficulty at all.

"How- how did?-"

"It's a special bean we have here, it can restore anyone's stamina, energy and strength to its fullest while also healing any damage recently caused."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anyway, about the story, you left off on when Zoltris came along."

"Right, anyway. When Zoltris came to our planet, he realized our power and offered a deal to our king. Serve under his rule, kill and enslave planets for him and we get to live."

"So i'm guessing he took that offer huh?"

"Yeah, he did. He did it for the good of his people, knowing that someday, we can fight back. There were a few of us, including our king, who set up meetings in secret, to find other warriors to help us defeat Zoltris. I offered to find you, seeing as our family was always in the elite royal guard, we knew you would be of help."

"But why attack me? Why try to kill me and Stryker?"

"I'm sorry about that, i never had the intention to kill you guys."

"Coulda fooled me." Stryker said in a snide remark.

"Trust me on it though. I wanted to test you for your fighting spirit, and i've got to say. You show a lot of it Cherik, especially going up to fight me even when the odds were way out of your favor."

"I had to do what i could to protect the earth."

"Now i have one request for you. Will you join me and the other saiyans to reclaim our planet? Please, we need you. Fight for Cauliferon, just as you fought for earth. Besides, having a super saiyan on our side will increase our chances of victory drastically." I thought it over for a moment and then i nodded.

"Alright, i'll go with you. But i don't know if i can go super saiyan again."

"Well, how did it feel when you transformed? You seemed pretty pissed off when you did it."

"Well, i had anger coursing through me, anger of not being strong enough to defend Earth. Anger of you threatening to destroy it and my friends. Somehow, that anger and determination to win had exploded out of me and i guess transformed me."

"Can you tap into that power again?"

"Maybe, let's try it." I concentrated on the emotions i felt before and the power that coursed through me. After only 3 seconds, i felt my energy explode and my power shoot up.

"Oh yeah, that's a super saiyan alright."

"Cherik, you look badass man."

"Alright, i guess i know how to do it now. Cellio, scout me. i wanna see my power."

"Ok." He pressed the button on his scouter and waited until it read. "Holy balls. It's at 750,000. That's like, 50% stronger than our king. In his great ape form!" I chuckled and powered down.

"Scout me again, i want to see how much it increased my power by." He pressed the button again.

"It's at 15,000. if we do the math, that means that when you go super saiyan, your power gets a 50 times increase."

"Hold on, how am i at 15,000? Last i checked, my power level was only 10,000"

"It could be because of our biology."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when saiyans are beaten down in battle, their power increases when they're fully healed. Sometimes by a lot, other times, not so much. You got a fairly decent power up, about a 50% increase. Wait, you almost killed me and then healed me, i wonder what my boost is at?"

"I'll check it for you." I pressed the button on my scouter, which was surprisingly intact still and waited. "You got a pretty decent increase as well, yours is at 30,000 now."

"Really? I almost die and get a 20% increase. You only get beaten to half your power and gain a 50% increase?"

"At least your still stronger than me."

"Fine. Anyway, we should go soon. Does your pod still work?"

"I hope so, haven't used it since i landed here."

"It probably should. Anyway, now here's another matter. Stryker, was it?"

"Yeah."

"Want to join us? We could use your help. I could call and ask to send an empty pod here so you can fly with us."

"Nah, it's fine. someone's got to keep watch here on earth. You guys go on ahead, i'll stay here." I smiled and gave him a fist bump.

The three of us went to my place and fetched my pod, which was actually in very good working order. Cellio gave Stryker his own scouter, a little bit of an older model, but it could read power levels up to one million. After saying goodbye to my place and to Stryker, we went off into space to fight a tyrant and free our race.

 **A/N: So, this concludes chapter 6 of this story. Funny story i have to tell you guys. I was typing this once day and i managed to get to the part of Cherik turning super saiyan. I started it all the way from the beginning of the fight. Suddenly, i had to go, so i hit the exit button and forgot to save. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and, very soon (possibly right now) i'm publishing a little spinoff story with the focus on Stryker after the two saiyans depart. Let's just say, i hope he has a lot of DETERMINATION in this world. Till next time, catch you later and be sure to review and fav.**


	7. Chapter 7: Brotherly bonding

We've been flying for a week now in our pods, on our way to Cauliferon, my original home planet.

"So, Cellio. How is home?" I asked him through the communications channel we had open.

"I can only remember it while Zoltris ruled it. But from what i've seen, it's actually a really nice place. One thing you're gonna have to get used to though, the gravity there is about 5x greater than earth's."

"Only 5? I've survived in 10 for about 3 months. I think i can handle 5 pretty well."

"Good, we won't have to wait for you to get accustomed then."

"Anyway, how long until we get there?"

"It's gonna be quite the wait. We've still got about a month and a half to go."

"A month and a half?! How are we gonna survive in space that long? These ships seem to only have 2 weeks worth of supplies."

"Don't worry, i'm putting into account the stops we'll be taking on the way there. These things do need to refuel and we do need to stretch and train a bit."

"Alright, i see. So, an intergalactic road trip with my brother. This is gonna be fun."

"Yeah, it'll give us a chance to catch up after all these years."

"So, how old were you when they sent me off into space?"

"I was only about 4. I still remember though, i knew we would see each other again, somehow. Mom and dad had looks of saddened pride on their faces."

"Speaking of which, how are they? I've always wanted to meet them."

"They were very respectable fighters, well, dad was anyway. Mom was more of a battlefield rescuer; she would transport warriors away from battle if they were too injured. Dad though, he's the captain of the Elite royal guard, his power level is the second strongest on the planet, the strongest of course is the king. Well, now that you're gonna be there, the king will be second strongest, super saiyan and all."

"Yeah. Wait, does that mean that i'll be king?!" I asked with a lot of worry in my voice, not ready for taking on the responsibility of ruling a planet.

"Well, if you want to be and if you beat the former king in battle. That's the only way to overtake the throne."

"Then no thank you, i'm good."

"Heh, thought so." We flew for a few more hours until we spotted a planet that seemed to be highly civilized, with visible buildings in the atmosphere.

"Say, Cellio. You think we can stop by? Maybe restock our supplies?"

"Sure, i'm getting kinda tired of sitting anyway and i do need to restore the oxygen levels, mine are running pretty low."

"So we're stopping there?"

"Yep. I actually stopped here a few times on missions, they should know me by now." We flew to the planet and suddenly radio frequencies began reaching us.

 _"State pod numbers and business."_ I had no idea what to do, but Cellio did it for me, i somehow heard his frequency as well.

 _"Pods 88432 and 88434 requesting landing for refuel."_

 _"Very well, landing pads 3 and 5 are open, welcome Saiyans."_

"How did he know we were saiyans?"

"It's the beginning of our pod number. Saiyans are designated number 88 at the beginning of their pods, the numbers after are just the pod number. Yours is 88432, mine was two after yours."

"I see. So, where do we land?"

"Don't worry, just type in the coordinates and autopilot will do the rest."

"And they are?"

" 45.23 west 83.24 north, that's where you'll be landing. Word of advice, just let me do the talking, unless they talk to you directly, don't say anything, i'll put on the act."

"Got it." Somehow i found out how to type the coordinates and just like that we cruised along to the landing pad, making no damage at all due to the amazing shock absorbers of the things. We stepped out and i was surprised at the fact that multiple different aliens were kneeling at the foot of the landing pads; i looked to my left and saw Cellio getting out of his pod. We walked down the stairs where the people parted the way for us to pass, we met together about a few feet away and suddenly a small, blue alien dude with the same armor as us and a crest on his head with a lizard like face approached.

"Ah, Cellio, how nice of you to join us again. Who might this be? I've never seen him before."

"He's my brother, Cherik, the reason you haven't seen him is because he's been sent on missions on other sides of the galaxy except this one. We decided to meet up and we are now on our way back to Cauliferon to await our next mission; we just stopped by for supplies."

"Yes, yes, of course. Please, do stay awhile in our luxurious hotel, we'll have your ships ready and stocked in a few hours."

"Sounds good to me, come on bro." We walked to a building that seemed super fancy and did of course look like a hotel, there was even a pool on the roof. We walked in and immediately, the front desk clerk came up to us with a key in hand and a nervous smile on his face.

"Here you are gentlemen, your room key, the presidential suite, enjoy yourselves." Cellio took the key and we took the elevator up to the top and found our room. The place was enormous, it was about twice as big as my house back on earth, with fancy furniture, an amazing view, jacuzzi's in both bathrooms and so many other things i can't even describe it.

"Holy crap! I've always been too poor to even afford anything close to this back on Earth, this is like an entirely different dimension for me." Cellio laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, these are the benefits of being in Zoltris's army, it's nice, but knowing that they're only doing this out of fear gives it a bittersweet feel to it, that's why we're planning the revolution, to give us the former recognition we deserve. Anyway, I've got to make a call back to the king, need to tell him that I found you."

"Isn't your scouter able to be traced?"

"That's the thing, us resistance members modified our scouters to block the transmission signal whenever necessary, so that only other resistance members get the signal."

"Cool, can you do that with mine?"

"Yeah, it's not hard. But we have to get back to Cauliferon before it can happen."

"Fair enough." As he called and reported, i took the time to wash up a bit in the fanciest bathroom ever. When I got out, i heard the other bathroom in use and knew that Cellio was doing the same thing. On one end of the room was a television that covered the entire wall, I turned it on and was amazed at the picture and sound quality, as well as the ungodly amount of channels there are. Cellio came out of the bathroom with the same type of robe I had on and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"So, we've got about 3 hours before our ships are ready. What do you wanna do?"

"Do they have a training area here?" He smirked at my comment.

"You really are a Saiyan. Yeah, they have super durable training rooms below the hotel, designed to even take punishment from Zoltris himself."

"Does he ever use them?"

"Nope, I've heard he's never trained a day in his life."

"That give us the advantage then."

"Well, you'd better suit up, we're heading down."

"Got it." I went to grab my armor, but realized that it reeked due to the fighting and sitting in it for a week.

"Hey bro! You got any spares? These things stink."

"They have spare bodysuits in the room closets, just take one. Armor though, I'll send them down for washing." I went to my room and took out a bodysuit that was similar to mine, except for the fact that it was a dark gray, there were also gloves and boots, which i put on as well. I left my room and saw that Cellio was changed as well and giving our armor to, what looked like a robot. "They'll be clean within the hour and they'll send them back up to our rooms."

"Sweet. Now what are we waiting for? Let's go train."

"Follow me." We went down the hall to the elevator and Cellio pressed a button that was labled TL. "It stands for training level. It's not often used, but it's still kept in order." We made it and the room was essentially a gym, but it could fit like, 10 earth gyms within it and it was about 30 feet high. There were weights and other training equipment surrounding the place, but there was also a 100x100 foot cage in the center with nothing inside of it.

"So i'm guessing that the cage is where we're gonna train?"

"You got it, don't worry about breaking anything, the cage is made out of the same things our ships are, it can stand an enormous amount of abuse, so go wild; just no Nova Blasts alright?"

"Got it. Let's go then!" We ran in and the training began. He lowered his power to about 10% higher than mine so that I could properly train and become stronger. I began by first, trying to catch him, but he was just too fast.

"C'mon Cherik, you can't expect to win by fighting like that." I considered going super saiyan, but i realized i wouldn't get stronger that way, so i stayed in base and kept chasing him. After about 5 minutes, i got the hang of his pattern and managed to surprise him from behind and slam him into the ground.

"How's that huh?" He rose up and dusted himself off, obviously not sustaining much damage, but still was scratched.

"Alright, not bad. Now let's begin with the actual fighting." We got into battle poses and then flew right towards each other, our punches collided hard enough to shake the room and temporarily flicker the lights.

"Maybe we should turn it down a bit."

"Maybe, or we can just not do that hard of a punch clash."

"Well, if this thing collapses, I don't think we'll be paying for it."

"Heh, my thoughts too. Alright, let's go!" We truly began fighting now, flying all over the place, colliding punches, dodging other blows, getting hit as well, but it was all worth it. We trained for another two hours when we realized that our ships would be ready soon; we decided to stop and begin walking back to the elevator, battered, bruised, but trained.

"Jeez Cellio, you pack one hell of a punch. Is it normal to not be able to feel your arm from the elbow down?" I said this as I made my hand into a fist and opened it again, but didn't feel anything.

"I don't think it's normal. Actually, you might want to fix that soon."

"I'll just take a senzu when we get back to the room. I left the bag in the drawer next to my bed."

"Alright. By the way, don't feel too bad, I can't see a thing out of my left eye, and I think my left pinky is fractured." He moved it slightly and grimaced in pain. "Or maybe broken... How many of those beans do you have?"

"I have 6, but we need to use them sparingly. Our injuries aren't too bad, so we'll split one, it should be enough."

"Alright." We entered the elevator and made it to our room. I walked to the nightstand where I kept the senzu bag, pulled one of them out, broke it in half and threw one half to Cellio; almost immediately after eating it, my wounds were healed and I regained feeling in my arm, I felt a little more rested than normal, but not back to full strength.

"Hey, how's your eye and pinky?" I looked over and saw that his eye was back to normal and he was moving his finger just fine.

"Looks all good, still don't feel full strength though."

"Same here, guess that's the downside for half a bean, the injuries and other serious stuff get taken care of first and whatever is left goes into your strength and stamina."

"Here's your armor back, it's all cleaned and polished for you." He threw me my armor back, and even my leg modifications were looking brand new.

"Wow, these guys do a good job."

"Yeah, they do. Our ships'll be ready in a few minutes, so get ready." We changed, checked out and walked over to the pod bay where the mechanics were just about wrapping up. Almost 10 minutes later, one of the mechanics came up to us to say that they were ready.

"Sirs, everything is repaired and restocked, they are ready for flight once more." Cellio stood up and nodded at them, he then pushed a few buttons on his scouter, numbers flashed for a few seconds, then he talked.

"I just transferred payment. Will twenty thousand credits be enough?" His eyes widened at this.

"Why yes, that is more than enough. Thank you great Cellio." He bowed and moved out of the way for us to go to our pods. As I stepped into mine, I saw that it looked cleaned up and the monitor read that oxygen levels were at maximum and so was the intravenous food supply, I also hinted a lemon smell, that's when I saw the little air freshener on the dashboard.

"Heh, nice." We fired up our pods and went off once more. Cellio called me on a private line.

"So, how was it?"

"It seemed nice, but at the same time, I don't feel like I deserve it, they're just doing this out of fear, not respect."

"You're right, it ruins the feeling. Don't worry though, once we win against Zoltris, we'll get this life again, but this time out of respect and gratitude rather than fear and tyranny."

"I'd like that. What I wonder is, how come Zoltris never found earth?"

"My best guess is that it was too hidden, or its inhabitants weren't strong enough or technologically advanced enough."

"Makes sense, but if that were the case, wouldn't he just blow it up?"

"Yeah, you do make a fair point. Zoltris doesn't like waiting, either a planet is fit for him to conquer or he just blows it up. So i'm going with the fact that it was too hidden. Your pod wasn't meant to land on earth anyway, we programmed it for a different planet. We watched your pod daily, until one day, there was a supernova not too far from your pod, it took out the monitor we had on it and we assumed you died; but as luck would have it, you survived and managed to crash land on earth, which was actually a pretty good thing." Hearing that actually made me rethink my life a little bit.

"Wow, I just, that's... wow. Didn't know all the events of my life were caused by a star exploding."

"Life works weirdly that way." Suddenly I heard a beeping on my scouter and saw that it was Stryker calling me.

"Give me a minute bro, I gotta take this." He hung up and I answered the call, sure enough it was Stryker's voice on the other end.

"Cherik, you would not BELIEVE, the week I've had."

 **A/N: So this ties in with the ending of Strykertale, which, if you haven't read yet, I encourage you to, it's on my page. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the next and I will see you all then. Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8: Back Home

For the next month and some weeks, we flew through space, only stopping to stretch out, train and clean up every few days. During our time, my power level began to rise much higher, to the point where I'm almost at Cellio's level, but he's still a little stronger, I'm at 30,000 while Cellio is at 35,000. After Stryker called the first time, I had to tell him in code to not call until I made it to Cauliferon otherwise we could get traced and found out. I had the visor to the window up to block any light from the stars and was taking a nap, when I heard Cellio's voice from the speaker.

"Rise and shine little brother, we're home." I woke up and lifted the visor, which gave me sight that temporarily blinded me, but my eyes soon adjusted and I got a good look at my home planet. It was a large, orange planet that was surprisingly, only slightly larger than earth. As we got closer, I saw more detail; rivers scattered all over the planet, buildings and cities, small, but noticeable, and forests as well. I looked in awe at it and felt that I was somehow truly home.

"So, whaddaya think Cherik?"

"It's amazing. It really is." I then heard from my communications line a gruff voice that didn't seem too welcoming.

"State your names and business."I then heard Cellio speak on the other end.

"Calm down Lotuce, it's just me, Cellio, I'm back from my mission, you should know who's in the other pod." Suddenly his voice became a lot more friendly.

"Cellio! You're back, and I'm assuming it's Cherik in the other pod right?"

"Yep, that's right. If you could give us our landing coordinates, then go inform our father, that would be great."

"Of course, actually, we can automatically land your pods for you, it's a new tech that just began distribution while you were away."

"Cool." He ended the transmission and our pods automatically landed themselves without the need for manual input. I stepped out onto the platform and saw that I had multiple saiyans in similar armor, surrounding the pods. I looked towards Cellio, but he seemed unimpressed. All of a sudden, there was a voice breaking through the crowd.

"Pardon me, excuse me, royal captain coming through." I looked out into the crowd to see a tall, powerful looking saiyan male; he wore a black spandex undersuit with white body armor that had blue shoulder guards and an insignia on the right breastplate. He also had a red cape and leg armor that seemed very similar to my own design, he held a metallic battle helmet unerneath his arm, with what seemed like red glass, possibly a scouter, across the eyes; and to top it all off, he looked like Cellio and I. He eagerly walked up the stairs to our combined platform, looked back and forth between me and Cellio, then proceeded to hug me. "Cherik, my son. I thought we had lost you forever, but here you are, returned to us."

I didn't know what to do, so I reched out and timidly hugged him back, it felt... like something I had longed for since I arrived on earth. He then let go, grabbed my hand and raised it up into the air.

"My son has finally returned!" There was a loud cheer amongst the crowd and blasts detonating like fireworks overhead. Cellio then came up to us and put his hand on dad's shoulder.

"Alright, come on. I think the king's waiting for us."

"Yes, of course, come son, we have a lot to show you. By the way, Cellio may have told me about your leg armor design, very nice if I do say so myself."

"Oh, uh, thanks.. dad. I designed it myself." I felt a mixture of joy, confusion, and anxiety over coming to my home planet and seeing my father again. The three of us walked through the croud of saiyans as we made our way to the castle. The castle was huge, it towered over 200 feet and had multiple towers and a large main hall. When we reached the end of the hall, the guards opened two huge stone doors which revealed a narrower, but still long hallway, where at the end, sitting atop a throne was king Cauliferon. He seemed to radiate power, yet seemed so calm; he had hair that spiked up, but also draped to shoulder length on his back. His armor was, of course, white in the center, but had red shoulder guards, wore a purple cape and had a different insigina than what my father had, but still seemed similar; he didn't wear any leg protection at all, instead wearing a black spandex suit under his armor with white boots. The king stood up and began to approach us, as soon as I saw my father and Cellio kneel, I did the same. Once he was in front of us, he began to speak.

"Butarega, why do you and your sons kneel? You should know by now that your family is like my family as well." Our dad stood up and talked.

"Sorry about that my lord, but it would be rude not to."

"We talked about this, you don't need to go all lordy on me."

"Sorry Cauli."

"Hmph, as smug as always. Now then, why not introduce me to the newbie here."

"Ah, of course. Cherik, stand up and greet the king." I timidly stood up and bowed.

"Ummm, p-pleased to meet you."

"Likewise son. Now then, where have you been these past few years?"

"I-I've been on a planet by the name of Earth sir."

"Earth huh? Don't think we've ever documented it."

"Nope, we never have Caul. I'm assuming the planet's far too secluded."

"Yes, he has a point my lord. When I first recieved a signal from Cherik's scouter, it was in a part of the galaxy that was near the outer edge, something we've never fully mapped."

"I see. Well, welcome home then, I hope the gravity isn't so different."

"Actually, on earth, the gravity is about one fifth what it is here. That would explain why humans aren't the strongest creatures, well, except for one."

"I see. Well, I have a proposition for you Cherik."

"Yes, m-my lord?" He made a motion with his hand to clear away all the guards and just leave the four of us in the throne room. Once all the guards had left, he began to talk again.

"Would you care for a quick fight with me? I need to test your power to make sure you're resistance worthy. Pardon me for it being a little unprofessional, but I just need to make sure."

"Oh, uh. Ok, I accept."

"Very well then, show me your power young one." He threw his cape to the side and began powering up. I began to power up as well, but I could feel the power difference between us, the only way I could bridge it would be to go super saiyan, but I would save that for later. He made the first move, flying towards me even faster than Cellio, which didn't give me much time to think, but I just barely blocked the punch he threw, which sent me skidding across the floor. When I lowered my arms and looked up, I saw he was coming back and narrowly avoided another punch to the gut; in the brief moment we had, I began to lay punches on him, or at least attempt to since whenever I hit him, it barely seemed to faze him. I jumped back before he could swing at me and charged up my energy gauntlets, he stopped for just a moment to look in admiration at my gauntlets, but a moment was all I needed. I rushed forward and began to speed blitz him with so many punches that he couldn't even react, not that he could anyway, my gauntlets gave me just enough power to do significantly more damage. The very moment I finished punching, I jumped up, formed an energy sphere around my foot and spin kicked him so hard, he was sent crashing directly through a wall and possibly five others. I just stood there, breathing heavily while my father looked at me, amazed at my display of power, but then I heard an energy blast being charged behind me, I only had a mere moment to turn around, and before I was blasted by a purple beam of energy, I saw the king grinning at me.

As I got hit by the blast, I tried my hardest to stand my ground, but I felt myself slowly being burnt away and losing my footing, I knew that if I stayed like this, I might die, so I did the one thing I knew would let me live, I went super saiyan. Once I did that, the sheer force of my energy deflected the beam upwards into space; as I stood there, everyone was looking at me in absolute awe, well, except for Cellio, he was standing there with his arms crossed, grinning like he just won a huge bet. The king knelt down before me to address me formally.

"I apologize, I had no idea. Please, forgive me grand Cherik." I didn't even try to put on a smug act or anything.

"Uhhh, it's alright. You don't need to be so formal about this; you can stand up." He stood up and talked to me a little more casually, but still in a respectful manner.

"It appears I underestimated you. Your power truly will be an asset to our cause. I also have one more request, will you accept the title of king?" The request echoed in my mind and the shock of it pulled me out of super saiyan. I backed away with my hands in front of me.

"Umm, n-no thanks. I can't rule a kingdom, it's far too much at this point. You seem to have done a much better job than I have." He simply nodded at me.

"Very well. There is however, something I must ask. Will you help to train our soldiers for the upcoming battle?."

"Now that I can do."

"Good, you shall train yourself and our troops alongside your father and brother. General Cherik." I bowed to him in respect.

"Thank you, my lord. I won't disappoint you." He nodded and then called all of his guards back into the throne room. He called one over to him and whispered something, to which the guard nodded and took off.

"Now word shall be spread of our rebellion finally commencing. There is going to be a celebration in the mess hall, I will see the three of you there." We left the castle and walked among the city, allowing me to get accustomed to the sights. The planet didn't look that much different from the big cities earth, apart from the red sky and the increased gravity that I now barely even felt. There were no cars or anything here due to the fact that everyone flew around, so there weren't any streets, just houses and large buildings. We flew around a bit, looking at the technological research buildings and the medical bays which all had technology far beyond earth. After a few hours, the skies were emptying and there wasn't much city noise.

"Alright. C'mon boys, it's time for the celebration." We flew back to the castle and walked through another large set of doors into a hallway that seemed to expand a mile, with an equally large table stretching from one end to the other, saiyans everywhere and almost literal mountains of food just piled along. I looked up at my father and he just gave an approving nod. I took off and began to eat like never before. The food was better than anything I had back on earth and there was more than enough. I took every kind of meat they had that put gourmet chefs to shame, fruits that made the juiciest strawberry seem dry and since there's no drinking age here, there was literally alcohol for years. After about half an hour of eating and drinking, at the far end of the table, there was a stage that lit up while the rest of the hall went dark, the king stood there and announced with a voice loud enough to be heard all throughout.

"My people, today is a glorious one, for we finally have what we need to combat Zoltris and take our planet back for our own!" The entire hall exploded in cheers, silenced by a hand. "Now, may I present to you, your new trainer and our key to success, the son of the Captain of the Royal Guard, Cherik!" I suddenly had a spotlight shown on me at the most inconvenient time, I had a mouthful of some form of steak in my mouth, so I just took a swig from the ale cup in front of me, swallowed and flew up to the stage. The king stepped aside for me to talk.

"They're all yours now." I looked out into the crowd, everyone was looking at me with both menace and confusion, but I didn't let that get to me. I cleared my throat and began to talk with just as much volume as the king.

"My fellow saiyans! I know what all of you are thinking, "how in the world did the king appoint a kid to train all of us?" I understand your confusion at this and will clarify it all. My name, as you have already heard, is Cherik. I was sent to a planet earth nearly 17 years ago, where I was raised and where I trained. I stand before you today, reunited with my race and my family, to offer you one thing. Freedom!" I began to rise from the ground and floated up to give an even better performance. "I know what Zoltris has done to you, I know what you long for, what you fight for! and I am here to make those wishes come true! Together, we can become stronger, we can fight this threat and take our planet and our galaxy back!" I went super to finally drive my point. "Join me! And we'll end this tyranny once and for all! Who's with me!?" As if an explosion took place in the hall, there were cheers and battle cries and food being thrown everywhere in excitement. I floated back to the ground and powered down, where I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my left to see the king grinning at me and on my right, Cellio and my father were smiling in pride.

"Good job Cherik, you got their fighting spirit back, it's a good thing you went super, otherwise the would have needed a lot more convincing." Cellio came up to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"That was an amazing speech little bro. Hey, c'mon, I wanna show you something." We both flew off away from the commotion to a desolate place on the planet that seemed to be worn with wind and fight marks. "This is where I go to train, and where I'm asking a request from you."

"What is it?"

"Help me become a super saiyan as well." The request took me by surprise.

"But how? I don't think there's a way I could."

"Just make me feel how you felt when you transformed."

"I'll try it. It's not gonna be easy, and it's gonna hurt."

"Try me, I can handle it."

"Fine, if it's what you want." We both powered up, but I wasn't gonna waste time, I went straight super saiyan and began to fight him at only 5% of my power which was more than enough. He tried to hit me, but I was far too quick, he didn't even come close; at one point, I decided to go on the offensive, both physically and verbally, I began with a light punch to the side, which made him clutch where I hit.

"You're kidding me right? That wasn't even my full power. You call yourself the older brother, but the power difference we have makes you really wonder." He growled and flew towards me, but I just caught his punch and threw him behind me without even looking. "Cellio, you should just give up on the rebellion, if you can't beat me at 5% of my super form, there's no way you can match up to Zoltris." He tried surprising me by flying in from the back and then faking towards the front, but I just blocked every single punch he threw my way. I grabbed his arms, pulled him closer and gave him an evil sneer.

"You know something, maybe I should join Zoltris instead. In space I saw exactly how I was treated, I was like a god, and with this form, I will be one. You know, I think I might just do that." I punched him in the stomach and kicked him into a pillar of rock which made him cough up blood and stand up weakly. I felt horrible for doing this to him, but I had to keep up the facade, I knew it was working, I could feel his power slowly rising from the anger he was experiencing. I then unleashed the finishing touch; I flew into the sky and charged up a Nova Blast.

"Cherik, that's enough! Have you fully gone insane?!" He said this weakly as I kept charging.

"No, I've just seen the truth!" He then began to form a Solar Crusher and threw it at me when I blasted him. The power difference was quite clear and I was pushing his solar crusher back with minimal effort. "Just give it up and let this planet fall! You can't beat me, I'm beyond you and even the king! All of the saiyans are nothing to me!" Even with the blasts being super loud, I heard him clear as day.

"No! I.. will not... let you! We've fought for too long, for so much, just to earn our freedom! I will stop you if it's the last thing I ever do!" With that, his Solar Crusher tore through my Nova Blast and I only just barely dodged. Looking back down, I saw a sight that made me want to jump up and down in joy. Cellio had become a super saiyan as well, but I didn't have much time to celebrate as he flew towards me, almost landing a punch. I knew I had to calm him down somehow, and I knew of only one way. I powered up to maximum and began to fight him, his face was full of blind rage and I knew the feeling.

"Cellio, it's me, Cherik, your younger brother!"

"DIE!" He launched a storm of ki blasts, which I managed to struggle through and grabbed his arms, holding him down and looking straight at him.

"Brother, look at me, remember me! Remember what you're fighting for and remember who the true enemy is!" In an instant, his face became one of realization and his muscles relaxed.

"Ch-Cherik? It's you. I- I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I guess it's just what you said, I may have taken it too seriously even though I shouldn't have."

"No, no, it's perfect what you did. Take a look at yourself, I'm not alone anymore." I let go of him and he looked all over himself, seeing the golden aura flowing over him, feeling the power coursing through.

"Wow. I mean. Wow. This is how it feels like?"

"Yeah, it's awesome isn't it?"

"Hell yeah it is! I'm still sorry for trying to kill you, I was just in a blind rage."

"I know, but let's not worry about that now." I powered down and he did the same. "Let's go back to the celebration, everyone's probably wondering where we went."

"Yeah, good idea." We flew off and for the rest of the night, there was just food, drinking and free for all fights, which I learned were tradition among saiyan celebrations. Cellio and I were an unstoppable team and we didn't even go super, we were just that well coordinated. The celebration lasted until dawn and it was absolutely fantastic.

 **A/N: So, how are all of you? Anyway, I don't have a lot to talk about here, so I'm just gonna put up some shameless self advertising. If you want to know more about the week that Stryker had, go visit my Strykertale spinoff story. Also, the celebrations are kind of like the festival of the undead from the Cirque Du Freak novels if anyone has read them. So yeah, hope you liked it and this story is going to be the longest one yet, I guarantee it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Training for the Revolution

I woke up, laying on the dining table, with a headache, no scouter, food on my face and missing my left boot. I sat up, wiped my face off and looked around at all of the saiyans passed out on the floor, the table, on chairs, even a few were hanging from chandeliers. I heard footsteps and looked to my right to see my father walking towards me with two golden cups in his hands.

"Here, you'll need this." He handed one of the cups, which I took.

"Thanks. This isn't more ale or wine or anything right?"

"Haha, no, no, it's just water." I took a drink, confirming that it indeed was just water. "So, how was your first saiyan celebration?"

"Honestly, I don't think ever had that much fun in my life. How often do these things happen?"

"Less often than you'd think. The last one we had was about five months ago, since your brother was still here. By the way, now I know that you are definitely my son. The two of you last night were fighting and taking down people like it was nothing, plus, you were the only one who managed to rival Cellio in the keg chug, and he's been champion for 3 years now."

"Did I win?"

"Sadly, no. You threw up when you had about a quarter keg to go. But don't feel too disappointed, that's the second fastest anyone ever got to three quarters."

"Ah, ok." I took another drink. "Where is Cellio anyway?" My dad just pointed upwards. I looked to see that Cellio was one of the few hanging on a chandelier, which was horribly off balance.

"By my estimate, he should be coming down, right about... now." As if on cue, the chandelier tipped to one side and my brother fell to the floor, which managed to somewhat wake him up.

"Uhhhh, five more minutes." I did say somewhat.

"Don't worry about him son. He'll wake up soon. Now then, follow me, the king wants to talk to you. Oh right, I found this, think it's yours." He threw me a boot and sure enough, it was my missing one. I put the boot on and followed him to the throne room, drinking what was left of the water. We walked in and saw the king on the throne, talking to, who I assumed was the royal advisor; he looked at us and wrapped it up. He stood and walked towards us with a smile on his face.

"There they are! The party animals themselves. I have got to say Butarega, your sons are just the life of every party; I think I'd be right in saying that was the best celebration in years."

"Well, Cellio is no surprise, but Cherik, I'm amazed at his skills."

"Ah, it was nothing. I've done worse at parties back on earth, nobody could beat me in a drinking contest. But I've got to admit, the food and the fights were amazing."

"Yes, yes, you boys make quite the team. Now then, the reason I called you here is to discuss a plan on how we're going to prepare for the revolution. Oh, and by the way, here you are Cherik, your scouter back. I made sure to have it modified so that no transmissions will reach Zoltris." He threw me my scouter and I put it on, only to immediately regret it as the red color made me nauseous still, so I took it off.

"So, Caul. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking on letting you, your boys and your guard each train different squadrons of saiyans."

"That might work, with 30 elite guards and about 30,000 saiyans in total, each one would get a squadron of 1,000 to train." This seemed like a good idea and all, but I decided to step in.

"Hold on, look, I get what you're doing, but you're assuming that we're going to have nothing but fighters. I propose that we have rescuers and medics trained as well, both to defend, but mostly to lower our casualties. I'm guessing you have never been to war, I never have either, but I've learned about it and it is hell." We then heard a female voice come from behind.

"My boy seems to have quite a good head on his shoulders, unlike you Buta." The king looked up and my father and I turned around to see a saiyan woman, about half a foot shorter than my father, slender but strong figure, her hair fell down her back about midway and stuck out in a few places, with a single bang draping over her face. She wore a basic armor top, but with no shoulder pads, semi-high heeled boots and an orange undersuit with standard white gloves. All it took was one single glance to know that this was my mother.

"Really Aspara? You just can't stop teasing me can you?"

"What can I say? You're just so easy to pick on. Now then." She looked at me with happiness and rememberance. "Cherik. My little boy, look how you've grown up." She came over and hugged me, and I didn't know what, to do, but just hugged her back. Finally, after so many years of being alone, I'm reuniting with my family.

"Alright Aspara, the boy doesn't need to be smothered, let him speak." She sneered at my father, but did let me go so that I could get the plan together. Before I could talk again, the door opened and Cellio came walking in with a bag of ice on his head.

"That is the last time I fall asleep on the chandelier again. So, what are we discussing. Oh, hi mom, didn't know you would be joining us." She smirked, but then turned back towards the rest of us to let me talk.

"Alright, hear me out. We will need a majority of warriors, yes, but anyone who isn't strong enough to fight for long periods of time needs to be trained to be a battlefield rescuer or a medic. I suggest that we announce our plan and organize the warriors from the medics." The king pondered while everyone else nodded, then he agreed as well.

"That is a much better idea, it'll lower casualties and give us a better advantage. But who do we get to train the other two groups." My mother spoke up.

"I've been in the rescue field for over 20 years now, and I have some friends. We'll take over."

"Very well. But what about the medics?" We thought for a little, but then an idea came to my mind.

"Don't worry, I know a guy." I turned on my scouter and searched for Stryker's number, when I found it, I called."

" _Hello?"_

"Hey buddy, it's me. Listen, we need your help with the revolution."

" _Uhhh, with what exactly."_

"How much do you know about healing and medicine?"

 _"Heh, funny you should ask. I've actually been taught over the past month by Toriel on how to use healing magic."_

"Sweet. Hey, didn't you also say that monster food could heal as well?"

 _"Yeah. But how do you expect me to... Alphys!"_

"What's an Alphys?"

 _"She's a monster scientist who could most likely build an intergalactic teleportation machine to link our planets."_

"That... would help out a lot. How soon can you get it finished to come over here?"

 _"It's gonna take a bit, about 3 months or so, but I can go over there right now. I have my means."_

"So, will you help us?"

 _"Hell yeah I will."_

"Sweet, see you when you get here." I hung up and looked back at everyone. "So, my friend from earth is coming here to help us train the medics. He's gonna be alone for about 3 months, but afterwards, he'll bring a lot of help."

"Wait, Stryker's coming back? Cool, I wonder how strong he's gotten?"

"We'll see when he gets here. Now then, about the announcement." Just then, we heard a wooshing noise behind us, and several energy blasts being charged. We turned around to see Stryker with a short skeleton wearing shorts, a blue hoodie and slippers and the two of them were about to get blasted by the guards. I ran in front of them as fast as I could. "Woah woah woah! Don't shoot! They're friends!" The guards powered down their blasts and went back into formation, the skeleton began to talk.

"Stryker, I think you need friends that don't greet people by blowing their faces off."

"Yeah, no kidding. Thanks for the save Cherik. Sans, you might wanna head on back before anything else happens."

"You got it boss." With that, the skeleton, who I guess is named Sans, teleported away. I high fived and bro hugged Stryker.

"Hey buddy, how've you been?"

"Earth's been doing fine and so have I. How about you?"

"Well, I'm back on my home planet, reunited with my family and now am in charge of planning a war against a space tyrant. So I'd say things are pretty good. By the way, how'd you find us?"

"Oh, I just traced the coordinates from your scouter and told Sans where to teleport."

"Cool." I heard the king clear his throat behind me, realizing I hadn't introduced him. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Everyone, this here is my friend from earth, Stryker, he's gonna be the one training the medical recruits."

"Ah, I see. And is he strong?" Stryker then stepped forward.

"I dunno, turn on your scouter and tell me." We both did and saw that his power registered at 20,000, but I knew it was higher due to the increased gravity. Suddenly, he began to power up and the readings skyrocketed to 400,000. Stryker looked normal, but he was covered in a golden aura, rather than his usual blue and he had a glowing, golden heart levitating above his chest. "I call this, Soul Charge mode."

"Very impressive, I didn't know other races could get so powerful." He powered down and I walked forward.

"Alright, now that we have the main components, let's go make the announcement." The king nodded and sent four different messengers to deliver the news. It took about an hour, but finally, everyone was gathered below the announcement balcony, all silenced by a wave of a hand.

"My people, the time has finally come for us to begin our revolt!" Cheering erupted, but was quickly silenced. "However! We cannot just begin fighting all at once, we need preperation! So, all of us have decided to form three different squadrons, the fighters, the rescuers and the medics! All who choose to fight, shall be trained by Butarega, his sons and the rest of the guard, those who chose to rescue shall be trained by Aspara, and for those who wish to stay behind and help the injured, you shall be taught, by our newcomer sent from earth, Stryker!" He walked up and waved to everyone, who at this point, learned to no underestimate someone because of their size or age.

"Now then, we need to split off in order to prepare for these next few months. All who wish to be healers, head to the medical and research building, that is where you shall be trained. Rescuers, head on over to the agricultural fields. For those who wish to fight on the front lines, head to the training grounds. Dismissed!" I then saw the enormous mass of bodies moving, flying and heading to where they were supposed to go; about a quarter went to be healers, another quarter went to be rescuers, with the rest being fighters. My father put the numbers through and told us how many we needed to train.

"So, at about 15,000 people, among 30 guards and us, that means each should train a squadron of about 455 with some having 454 or less."

"That seems managable. So, where are the battlegrounds? Remember, I'm still new here."

"Just follow your brother and I. We'll show you where." I nodded, and before I took off, I said goodbye and good luck to Stryker. It didn't take long to reach the battlegrounds, and it was clustered with thousands of saiyans, with the royal guard in front of them. We landed and my father began to talk.

"Alright, we're going to split all of you among different groups, each consisting of about 455 of you. Each guard will be assigned a group as well as the three of us. Everyone can pick who they want to train with." The mass of bodies began to split apart into multiple groups, and each guard counted how many were in with their scouter. It took about 15 minutes, but everyone was finally sorted out and ready to train. We each took our training squadrons to different parts of the planet to train.

For the next three months, I made my soldiers train amongst themselves, with a few fighting with me. At the end of each day, the entire squadron was lying on the ground, beaten and gasping for air while I stood amongst them without signs of fatigue. After the daily training, Stryker and his students came to aid the wounded amongst all of the squadrons as training; quite a few were picking up on the healing magic that Stryker had. Day after day, we trained like this, with every day, there were less and less gasping for air. When 3 months passed, Stryker pulled me aside to show the new teleportation device, which he also showed the king.

We walked into the throne room and sitting in the corner was, what looked like a giant metal disk with a glowing blue light on the bottom.

"So, that's the teleportation device?"

"Yep, Sans brought it in not too long ago, now I just gotta wait for Alphys to fire it up back on earth and we'll have a direct connection." As if on cue, there was a whirring noise and a beam of light came from the disk. Once the light faded, I saw, what looked like, 3 bipedal goat things, a male, female and a child. Sans the skeleton, a blue fish lady and a yellow, female dinosaur, thing.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Stryker walked up to them, hugged the female goat, ruffled the kid's hair and fist bumped the fish lady.

"We wouldn't miss an oportunity to kick butt!"

"Of course, you wouldn't Undyne. Hey, where's Papyrus?" Sans spoke to him.

"Oh, he's back guarding earth, your training has made him strong enough to fend for himself."

"Cool. Now then, Toriel, Asgore and Asriel, I'm gonna need your guys's help in training the healers since I can only do so much." The goats nodded. He then turned to Undyne and Sans. "The two of you, help Cherik with training his soldiers."

"Got it!"

"Got it!" Then he turned to the dinosaur.

"Alphys, I'm gonna need you to work with the scientists here in order to develop more efficient healing machines, preferably portable ones for when we can't heal and prepare enough food."

"I-I'll try my best."

"So, this is good and all, but I have a question. How are all of you moving around without much effort here?" Undyne spoke up.

"Stryker threw us in this time chamber thingy for about a month to get used to higher gravity, it was intense, but it worked."

"Ok, then. Now, I'm gonna need you two to come with me." Sans and Undyne followed while the rest went with Stryker. With the help of the two monsters, who really knew how to fight, all of our soldiers recieved more agility based training to avoid multiple oncoming attacks.

It was about another 2 months before we knew that the troops were finally ready, each one having a power level of about 30 thousand while Cellio's and mine both climbed to nearly 75 thousand and our father was at 80 thousand. We assembled everyone together, with me, Cellio, my father, Undyne and Sans looking amongst the crowd. I spoke up to everybody.

"Alright, you've all done well these past five months. You're almost ready for combat, but there's just one more thing you need to do. One final challenge." We all powered up, Cellio and I went super, Undyne transformed into what she called her undying form, Sans's left eye went blue and yellow and he summoned his arsenal of bones and blasters, while our father threw a power ball into the air and went great ape, along with everyone else. "Us."

The battlefield exploded with the sounds of combat. Undyne was throwing her spears everyhwere, while at the same time was fighting with them head on. Sans took a more long distance approach, by blasting away and firing multiple bones. Cellio and I were a super saiyan tage team, tearing through the ranks of apes like nothing; blocking hits, throwing entire saiyans and fighting how we normally would. Our father was proving his strength as captain of the royal guard; he was picking up, slamming and blasting other apes like it wasn't much of a big deal. The fight seemed to be going our way, until their training began to kick in. All of them regrouped and began flaying around us, distracting where to fight, we didn't know what was happening until it was too late. All around us were apes, prepareing mouth cannons to fire at us, and against all of them, all we could to was block.

I felt the force of the combined beams, and was really struggling with trying to keep my guard up. I saw that everyone else was struggling too, but nobody could move at all. Once the firing stopped, we all still stood there, barely; our father fell to one knee, Undyne powered down and fell while Sans just was on the ground, panting. Cellio and I were the least damaged, but I still felt pain and could see burn marks among the both of us. I powered down and Cellio did the same; we destroyed the power ball and all the other saiyans reverted back to normal.

"Good job everybody. You're ready. I hope that the others are as well."

"Well, I know that the healers are ready." I looked behind me to see Stryker and his troops up on the hill rise. Everyone came down to help us out, using healing magic to patch our injuries and replenish our strength. Within 10 minutes, all who had fallen were back up and some with newfound strength due to their genetic power boost.

"Thanks Stryker. You're really good at this."

"Ah, it's nothing. Everyone can manifest soul magic if they really wanted too. Seems like you guys are ready for action."

"Yeah, you too."

"Well, you boys showed me that you can train one hell of an army. I'm proud to call you my sons and I know you'll beat Zoltris for our people."

"Thank you father. I'm glad to make you proud." He put his hand on our shoulders and nodded at us.

"Now then. You should tell the king you're ready. He's planning on announcing the attack soon."

"Right. We'll go do that. Actually... Cellio, would you mind spending a few months with me in the time chamber? I have a feeling we'll need more than a 75,000 power level."

"Uh, sure. But what is everyone going to do while we're gone?"

"Don't worry. We'll be gone only a few hours here."

"Oh, right. Well, let's go then." We flew off and went to the teleportation device in the throne room, but only after telling the king we were done and he decided to throw another celebration feast later tonight. We teleported to a lab in a city, which I assumed was Alphys's lab, I then looked at the coordinates on my scouter and knew where to go. We flew for about a minute before reaching the lookout. Kami greeted us and led us through to the time chamber. In the chamber, Cellio and I trained for about 3 more months, increasing our power level to 110,000 for him and 112,000 for me. We walked out of the chamber, our armor was broken and we were quite beaten, but in that time, we also managed to perfect our super saiyan forms to not drain ki at all.

"Alright Cellio, we gotta go. We were in there about 6 hours, so the feast should be starting soon."

"Right. Race ya back." We flew off at breakneck speeds, reaching the lab within 30 seconds and teleporting back to Cauliferon, not even feeling the gravity anymore. We went to our house and changed our armors, it felt weird not wearing my leg armor, but I'll have to get used to it until mine is fixed. We flew to the banquet hall where there was everyone on the planet gathered and ready to eat; Stryker and his monster friends saved some spots for us, so we sat down next to them. A few minutes later, the king appeared on stage and silenced everybody before talking.

"My people, you have all done exceptionally well these past few months and thanks to Cherik and his allies, we've all become much stronger than ever before!" Cheers erupted again. "Now, I just have one order for all of you tonight. Enjoy yourselves to your heart's content, you've all earned it!" With that, the feast and festivities began. The fights were a lot more intense, with multiple Saiyans ganging up on Cellio and I, but our tag team tactics still proved too much; the monsters were fighting as well, especially Undyne who was really getting into it. The night was so much fun that even the king himself joined in on the fights. For the rest of the night, there wasn't a care in the universe, just food, fighting and drinking all night.

 **A/N: Welp, at the time of writing this, I am sick as hell and coughing up both of my lungs. But, despite my condition, I decided to throw this chapter out because I like you guys. So, by the way, the king looks like Vegeta, but with his super saiyan 4 hair, without the shoulder bangs. Also, for your guys's entertainment, I created my own version of "Make a Man Out of You" and I shall present it right now for all of you. Enjoy.**

Let's get down to business, to defeat, Zoltris. Training in my methods, you won't easily miss. You're the strongest bunch I've ever met; but you can bet before we're through. I'll make more, than a man, out of you. Shielding power outside, but true strength within. Once you master surprise, you are sure to win. You're a prideful, strong, determined lot, but you haven't got a clue, just how far, my methods, will take you.

"Oh my god, all my muscles ache."

"Hope that this war doesn't screw me."

"Boy I really hope my friends will be okay."

"What's wrong saiyans, need a break?"

"I think we all could use one."

"Well too bad, keep going anyway."

(Be a man) You must be fast as a lightspeed space pod, with all the force of a great black hole, with all the strength of a dying star bomb, mysterious as the workings of your soul. Time is racing forward, till Zoltris, arrives. Heed my every order, and you will, survive. You seem ready to, engage in war, but wait up, we're so not through. We still have, much more training to do.

(Be a man) You must be fast as a lightspeed space pod, with all the force of a great black hole, with all the strength of a dying star bomb, mysterious as the workings of your soul. (Be a man) We must be fast as a lightspeed space pod, with all the force of a great black hole, with all the strength of a dying star bomb, mysterious as the workings of our soul.


	10. Chapter 10: War is Hell

The week after the party, Sans, Undyne and Asgore left back for earth since they needed more forces to protect it, and Stryker, Toriel, Alphys and Asriel stayed with us. During the months, the monsters stockpiled on enormous amounts of monster food to help us, and Alphys improved and expanded the medical bay to now hold up to 100 soldiers and heal most wounds within an hour. After the others left, the king made an open broadcast to Zoltris, and boy was it a good one. The entire planet gathered around to see the broadcast and the look on Zoltris's face. The image was projected on the wall, and once there was an answer, I saw who we were about to up against. Zoltris looked kind of reptilian and human; he seemed to possess natural armor on his chest that was a medium gray. Any skin that wasn't covered in armor was a light blue, that meant, some parts of his legs, parts of his arms, this crystal thing that was also the top of his head. He had horns that extended up and back, almost like a dragon; his tail was gray from the base, up until a blue tip about 3/4 of the way up. Even though he looked small, I could tell he had power behind him. He spoke with an elegant, yet stern voice, with a slight hint of an English accent, which seemed very odd to me.

"Ah, hello Cauliferon. How is my saiyan king doing?"

"Oh, I am just fine Zoltris, and yourself?"

"Absolutely splendid. Now, to what do I owe this unexpected call? I hope it's something good."

"Oh, well then I apologize. You see, we've grown tired of being under your boot, and we're finally breaking free."

"Pardon me? This sounds like insubordination. Tell me this is a prank. I would hate to destroy my most prosperous forces."

"Well, your assumptions are right, this is insubordination and this is no prank. Hear me when I tell you, that my people will no longer be dominated by your command. We will break free and end your rule once and for all!" Cheers broke from the crowd, which just made Zoltris even angrier; he was clenching his fists and making all sorts of frustrated noises.

"Fine! If death is what you choose, then so be it. You have one week, then I will arrive and it will mean war. You insects will know what fear is once I finish with you." With that, he hung up in a rage and cheers were just everywhere. The king let it go on for a few minutes, before silencing everyone.

"Now, even though we have announced it, we still need to prepare ourselves for the long battle ahead. Cherik, Cellio, come with me; I have something to discuss with the two of you." The two of us followed him into the throne room where we approached and waited for what he was about to tell us.

"Boys, the two of you are the only ones who are able to combat him. His power is incredibly high; the one time his absolute maximum power was tested, it was at 45 million, none of us can compete with that, but the two of you together can." We looked at each other, then back at him, with Cellio talking.

"If that's the case, then we'll need more training. Let the troops rest for this week, the two of us will be gone for an entire 24 hour time span."

"Whatever it takes to be ready, I encourage you to do it." We both nodded, bowed in respect and fired up the teleporter to go to earth. Once there, we didn't see kami at all, but instead, Korin was on the lookout, almost as if he was waiting for us.

"Hey Korin, what are you doing up here? Where's Kami?"

"Well, guess it's time to tell you the truth Cherik. Kami and I don't originally come from this universe."

"Wait, THIS universe? You mean there's more than one?"

"Yes. This here is universe 9, Kami and I are from universe 7. If you're wondering how we travel back and forth, the time chamber is a dimension that spans across all 12 universes." This was a lot to process at once and it looks like Cellio was having a difficult time keeping track as well. Once I got my bearings together, I questioned further.

"Alright, so the two of you travel back and forth from here to universe 7. Why?"

"Because, you and 7 are the only universes with functioning earths. By the way, Kami isn't coming back."

"Is he dead?"

"No, he fused with another Namekian back on 7's earth, his other half."

"There was another kami?"

"His name is Piccolo. Look, I don't have a lot of time for lore here, so I'll let you two in the chamber. Be warned though, Cherik, you'll only have 6 more months in here after you go in a year, there's a 2 year maximum lifetime limit."

"Alright, I can live with that. You ready Cellio?"

"Yep. Let's go." We both went in and so did Korin, who went off into the depths of the chamber, most likely to go to universe 7s earth, something I was ungodly curious about. I shook the thoughts away from my head and proceeded to train for an entire year, making sure to pack some senzus and monster food for guaranteed injuries. After spending a year in the chamber and nearly killing ourselves more times than we can count, we became much stronger than before, and began to learn how to sense energy, so we wouldn't be so heavily dependent of our scouters, though we still kept them since they're useful for communication and seeing power levels is still nice. Before we left, we cfelt something; it was faint and it seemed far in the distance, but it felt like two powers entering this dimension, each one much higher than our own, and the strangest thing is, one had a faint resemblance to the king.

We exited, now each one of us having a power level of exactly 200,000. We blasted off to the monster city, fired up the teleporter and went back to Cauliferon. For the rest of the days, we rested and prepared for the invasion, making sure we had squadrons ready and in formation. For the rest of the week, we spread our fighters all over the planet, but we kept a concentrated amount, along with the king, on a remote part of the planet, so that Zoltris knew where to find us.

The seventh day finally rolled around, and around mid-day, we saw the ship looming over our battle forces. Nobody moved a muscle, we all just stood there, ready for battle. Suddenly, we heard Zoltris' voice project out.

"It's really quite a shame for you saiyans. You always were my favorite soldiers, but as the old saying goes. All god things must come to an end. Now then, let's see how well you fair, against the entire army you fought for." Cellio then did the greatest thing ever and shouted a comeback I wish I came up with.

"You mean the spare tires?!" Suddenly, waves of soldiers, varying every kind, flew out from the ship and began to spread over the planet, like a swarm of bees that blocked out the sun, and suddenly, we sent our own swarm.

The first week of battle wasn't very difficult, especially with Cellio and I on the front lines. Dozens of soldiers fell by our hands and there were no serious injuries. Stryker both fought and healed, providing a double threat to the enemy. After the first week, the forces began to increase in strength; there were soldiers almost 4 times as strong as the first battalion, and when they grouped, they were extremely dangerous. For the next month, we created a war council that re-positioned soldiers and created new battle strategies to fight off the forces and to protect major landmarks. Within the month, luck seemed to be on our side, since there was a full moon that happened, and according to everyone else, one happens every 5 years. For one night straight, we had apes that were destroying forces, but our enormous advantage only lasted a night, then, it was back to base, but much more advantageous than before.

Every day, we rotated our troops, making sure that everyone was well rested and fed in order to keep fighting. Any soldiers that were no longer able to fight, were kept safe underground in bunkers until the battle was over. There were many long nights with sounds of fighting and explosions; the children of the planet stayed with the heavily wounded, away from the fighting, scared. I said this before, war is hell, even for beings like us.

The battle raged for another three months, Zoltris traveled to other planets to gather reinforcements and to heal his troops. On our end, we were kicking major ass, but still receiving wounds, and even though the rescuers saved plenty of soldiers, and Stryker and his healers were doing incredibly well, we still suffered some heavy damage, there were some wounds that even magic couldn't fully repair; the silver lining is that we suffered no casualties. By the end of the three months, their forces were almost completely wiped out, while we still stood strong, but around 1000 warriors would never fight again. Another week passed and their forces were beginning to retreat, we thought we had won; suddenly, the sky brightened far more than usual, and we saw why they retreated. Zoltris himself was standing on his ship, finger in the air, with a giant energy sphere ready to destroy us and our planet.

"I apologize, but this can go on no longer. You are all dismissed, permanently!" He fired the ball straight at us, but the odd thing is, nobody panicked, and I knew why the moment I charged a Nova Blast and Cellio charged a Solar Crusher. Cellio fired his attack first and mine boosted his forward and overwhelmed the giant energy ball Zoltris made; the combined blasts didn't hit Zoltris, but they did rip a giant chunk off of his ship which made it crash and explode, destroying the rest of his forces. We saw him slowly descend, looking incredibly pissed off and glaring right at the two of us. Zoltris slowly started to walk towards us, and while that happened, everyone flew away, and I mean everyone; there was nobody except the three of us for miles upon miles around. He finally was within 5 feet of us and began to talk.

"So, I'm assuming you two are the ones behind this mess?" I spoke.

"No, we just helped. But, if you wanna get to the king, you'll have to beat us first."

"So, the king sends children to fight his battles? How pathetic. Your measly power levels of 10,000 aren't even worth my time." Cellio and I looked at each other with a smirk, then powered up to our absolute maximum of 350,000 each; the war helped us to train and grow even stronger than before. Zoltris was taken aback by this, but then regained his composure, or what was left of it. "So, you managed to get a little stronger, no matter, you're still garbage." He slightly powered up to 500,000 and got ready for a fight.

The two of us charged forward, each taking one side of him, fighting in a chaotic, synchronized style, as it was our specialty. Zoltris actually had troble keeping up with us; we managed to deal a good number of blows on him and he couldn't keep track of the two of us at once. I assumed he got tired of our advantage, so he powered up, much higher than the two of us and simply flicked us away.

"You know, it's been a while since I've had to show more than one percent of my true power. Congratulations. Now here is your prize." He charged a red finger beam and began blasting us, we could only barely dodge and got grazed a few times by the barrage.

"Alright Cherik, you think we should show him what we've been saving?"

"I think we should." He lowered his hand and looked at us with curiosity.

"What are the two of you jammering on about?"

"You'll see, lizard brain." We both stood at the ready, and in an instant powered up into super, exploding Zoltris' scouter and surprising the hell out of him.

"So what? You changed your hair and eye color, big deal." I just chuckled and the two of us stood at the ready for a few seconds. We then charged forward, several times faster than before, Cellio flew past while I planted a fist right in his stomach and launched him into a plateau. He shakily got out and powered up in a purple flair and an enraged scream.

"No, you are below me, I am the mighty Zoltris and you will never defeat me!" He then flew at me, but Cellio kneed him into the ground; as he rolled, he flipped upwards and fired blasts at us. The two of us dodged and deflected with little effort, then some effort, then a lot of effort; he was powering up as the fight went on, so we just had to be faster. Once we got an opening, we rushed him and began to speed blitz him, making sure to land fast and heavy blows, I myself throwing in energy gauntlets. We finished by slamming him into the ground and barraging him with energy blasts. We landed next to the crater we created, breathing heavily.

"So, Cher. You think we got him?"

"I think so." But suddenly, I felt his energy, much higher than before, appearing behind us, we didn't even have a moment to react before he grabbed the backs of our heads and slammed us into a nearby rock formation.

"Honestly, I can't remember the last time I used half of my full power. I should congratulate you, but unfortunately, all I feel is disgust having to use this much power on lowly worms." We turned and flew away just in time before he blasted us with a beam. Even though our power was far behind his, we still kept going, hitting with what we could and weakening him more and more, and dodging incredibly well. Our battle kept going like this, seeming stable, but there was a slight gap, and that gap was all that he needed to split us apart, and in a blurred movement he kicked Cellio down and shot a beam, straight through his heart.

The whole world seemed to slow down as his head hit the ground and his hair went back to its black color. As he was gasping for air, he managed to say a few words to me.

"S-stop him. I kn-kn-know you c-can. Do it, f-for al-ll of u-u-us." His energy then vanished. I stood there, looking at the lifeless body of my brother, feeling an enormous mixture of emotions coursing through me, but above all, I felt unbridled rage. I let out a primal enraged scream and my power exploded much higher than ever before. I looked at Zoltris with murderous intent and slowly began walking towards him, watching the look of horror in his face.

"W-what happened? Who are you? Answer me!"

"I am a saiyan raised on earth. I was brought to my home to defend it, and I intend to keep that promise. My name is Cherik; and I, am a super saiyan." I rushed and punched him in the stomach, making him keel over and spit up some blood. He got up and let out a growl, he then powered up to absolute maximum and slightly buffed up.

"Now, you're dead." He began to fight, and for the first minute or so, he appeared to have the advantage. I couldn't dodge much, and my punches didn't do a lot of damage, but I kept going to avenge my brother. Slowly, I could tell he was getting weaker, hs power was fading fast, and I used that to my advantage. I began to fight seriously now, blocking more and landing even more solid hits, decreasing his power much further, until finally, he became weaker than me. I began to block with one arm, then grabbed his fist and began to twist his arm until I punched him away. I flew to where he was on the ground and punched him three times, in the head, stomach and chest. Zoltris futily tried to fight back, but he had just become too weak while my power stayed stable.

"This is it for you. Nobody will ever follow orders from you ever again!" I dodged one of his punches, grabbed his head and slammed his face into a mountain, where I then proceeded to drag it across the rock and throw him down to the ground. While dazed, I began to pummel him with an energy gauntlet barrage, embedding him five feet in the ground. For the final act, I grabbed his tail and swung him up into the air, then I charged the Nova Blast to end it all. Somehow he had the strength to move and charged a giant energy sphere to launch at me.

"No! I AM LORD ZOLTRIS, THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE AND I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY SCUM LIKE YOU!" He launched it at me, but once I fired mine, it was all over. My Nova Blast tore through his sphere like it was paper and vaporized him almost instantly in a scream of rage and pain. Once the blast dissipated, I powered down and collapsed in exhaustion. I looked over at Cellio's body and tried crawling towards him, but I was far too weak to do anything. I just laid there, looking around, then I saw the body of a soldier with his scouter still intact; I crawled over and took the scouter and called Stryker, weakly saying two words.

"Stryker...help."

"On my way, stay with me Cherik." He hung up and a few seconds later, I saw a group of 5, with Stryker leading them, flying towards us. Once he landed, he immediately gave me a senzu, which I gladly ate. I got up and ran to Cellio, foolishly attempting to wake him up and having my eyes begin to water.

"Stryker! Help him!" He walked over to me and knelt down, inspecting the body.

"I don't know if I can. My determination does allow me to come back, but I don't know if it'll work with others.

"You have to at least try. He's one of your best friends and my brother!"

"Fine, I'll try it." He placed his hands on Cellio's still chest and felt for something. "His soul is still there, it's fading fast, but it's still there. Alright, I hope this works." He put his hands to his chest and brought out a golden heart, from that heart, a small, bright orb began to form and I could tell Stryker was struggling hard with it. Once he thought the orb was the right size, he pushed it into Cellio's body, where he was enveloped in a golden glow and floated above the air; when he came back down, the glow faded and it looked like the process failed, but he then gasped and coughed up some blood. The others responded immediately and began to heal him, and within a few seconds, his chest wound was gone and he was just laying there, breathing weakly and coughing whatever blood remained. He weakly began to talk.

"I'm... alive... again. Was it... a dream..? There were... clouds... and others..."

"No, it wasn't a dream. But you're alive now, and I'm so glad." I hugged my brother and then called for him to be taken to the medical bay to rest up. I looked over at Stryker who was sitting up against a rock, breathing heavily. I ran over to him and knelt down.

"Dude, are you alright? Do you need something to heal you up?" He put his hand up to stop me from grabbing anything.

"I'll... be fine. Just... gotta... rest up." I nodded and waited for a bit to catch his breath, and when he could talk normally, he did. "Don't worry about me Cherik. I'm just extremely tired, I didn't think I could pull that off." He summoned out his soul, which now looked half gold and half gray.

"What happened to it?"

"It's nothing, I'm just low on determination, I'll replenish it with time. Until then though, I have to minimize the soul magic and I can't access soul charge."

"How long do you think it'll last?"

"Few days, week tops. Here, help me up." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, making sure he didn't fall. "Like I said, don't worry about me. Go see your brother, he'll be waiting for you." I nodded and flew off towards the medical bay, but I had one question going through my mind. Just what was that power I unlocked to defeat Zoltris?

 **A/N:For those of you that probably still don't know, Cherik went super saiyan 2. So, the war is over and the space tyrant is defeated, but this isn't the end, I still have much more planned for our little saiyan hero. Stay tuned and hope you enjoy. Also, Zoltris was based off of my Xenoverse frieza race character and he has no suppressing transformations, just that one form, but he does suffer the same fate as Frieza, as in he can't stay full power for very long, otherwise, he woulda mopped the floor with Cherik. Also, the two powers felt in the time chamber were Vegeta and Trunks, so this is currently taking place through the cell saga. So, I will see you guys next time, peace.**


	11. Chapter 11: After the war

**Note: This is pretty much just a slice of life chapter that deals with after the war. If you don't want to read the chapter and just want a summary, then skip to the very end. For those of you that want to read, enjoy.**

I walked into the medical bay, seeing injured saiyans being healed, and others resting in beds, while others were floating in the new regeneration machines. I walked to the end and went into a separate room, where I saw Cellio lying in a bed, his armor to one side, still having a hole in it.

"Hey bro, how you doing?"

"Well, I've just come back to life after getting shot through the heart. So, that's fun."

"Well, at least you're not struggling to talk anymore. I'll come back later to check on you." As I got up, he grabbed my arm, I noticed he didn't have a lot of force behind it.

"Cherik, wait." I turned back to face him.

"What is it?"

"How did you beat Zoltris? He was annihilating us as super saiyans." I pulled up a chair and prepared to tell him.

"It's the funniest thing, even I don't know what truly happened. After you... well, after that; I felt something explode within me, I felt as if I went super saiyan... on top of super saiyan. The power I gained was a little less than his full power, but I counted on the damage we caused and his lack of energy control to help. After a bit, I managed to overpower and eventually vaporize him."

"So, a power greater than super huh? Wow. Do you think you can access it again?"

"I'm not sure, it seems harder than regular super, I'm gonna need more time to practice. But now that I've tasted the power, I will master this new form. This... super saiyan 2." He gave a chuckle and laid back to rest some more. I walked out and flew to our house to change out of my scuffed and broken armor. I walked in the door and went to my room, looking much nicer than whatever I had on Earth, but at times, I still miss it. I showered and changed into a new set of armor, ever since I arrived, my leg design has really taken off and now it's fully supplied to higher class saiyans. I packed a new suit and armor for Cellio, then went back to see him. When I walked into his room, he was walking and doing some light air punches to get everything flowing again.

"Oh, hey Cherik. Those for me?"

"Yeah, get ready, the ceremony is in three hours." I threw him the suit and armor and left him to get ready. I met up with Stryker and we had a light sparring match, he sure got a lot stronger since Earth, but still lagging a little behind me. We talked a bit on the roof of the medical bay to pass the time.

"So, even though we've spent months together here, we never really got a chance to catch up and talk. I honestly have no idea about what happened on Earth after I left."

"Not really much to tell, you already know about the monsters. And I'm assuming you knew about Kami and Korin when you guys last went?"

"Yeah, when did you find out?"

"About a month before you guys called me here. I went to train in the time chamber and Kami told me everything after I saw him exit the chamber. Honestly, I'm actually thinking about what he said to me."

"What was that?"

"He asked if I was willing to be guardian of earth. I mean, it seems like a great deal, until you realize that you're basically trapped on that lookout, unable to truly interact with the outside world."

"Seems kinda like a prison. So, what have you decided on?"

"I think I'm gonna pass, maybe find someone else to be the guardian. I may be strong, but I still have a life to live and besides, a human lifespan isn't ideal for a guardian."

"Alright then. By the way, what else can you do with your soul?"

"Heh, quite a few things. I'm learning magic from the monsters, nothing complicated that requires a special soul trait, just basic magic. Toriel is the one who taught me how to heal, as well as taught me how to use fire magic." He held out his hand and produced a fireball.

"Cool, you think I can do that?"

"Pretty sure you can, everything has a soul, and every soul has magical energy within it, how do you think we taught all those saiyans to heal? Oh, by the way, Undyne also taught me how to do this." He stood up and held his hands out, and in a few seconds, two glowing blue spears appeared in his hands.

"Oh, that is awesome."

"I know right? Oh hey, here comes Cellio." I looked down to see my brother flying up to where we were, looking much better and armored up.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing? Nice spears Stryker."

"Thanks."

"We're not doing much, just talking, killing time until the ceremony begins." He sat down with us to join in. Stryker made his spears disappear and sat back down. The three of us just talked and hung out for the remaining time until we saw others going to the castle, so we flew off too. Once we arrived, my father greeted us and took t us to another hallway.

"So, where are we going?" I asked

"You three are receiving awards for your accomplishments during the war, I'm taking you through a back route to the end of the dining room so that the king can announce you easily." We walked a little more, then arrived to a back door and we went in; we heard the sounds of the dining room from behind a curtain and then the king came up to greet us.

"Here they are, the three heroes of our planet. You boys have shown me that anything is possible, and I thank you. Now then, it's time for the ceremony to begin." The curtains rose, and the moment they did, everything went silent as everybody looked up onstage. We saw that everyone gathered, the old, the young, the healthy and the injured, everyone arrived to celebrate. The king walked up to give his announcements.

"My people! Today is a glorious day for us, for we are no longer under the rule of Zoltris, we have freed ourselves and our galaxy!" The hall exploded with cheers, but everyone had to stop since it began to crumble due to all the damage that was caused during the war. "Do not be afraid, enjoy yourselves. Now, our victory could not have happened, without the work of these three warriors." He brought us out and there were more cheers; a large chunk of ceiling fell, but one of the guards vaporized it before it could hit anyone. "You three have allowed our race to become what it once was. Now, we shall work together to better the future of the planets that were once under Zoltris's rule. Bring forth the medals!" A guardsman came forward with three, golden medals on a purple cushion, he took one and began to address each of us directly, beginning with Stryker.

"To think that so many lives were saved by a being who is not even our own. Stryker, human from planet Earth, thanks to your experience in healing and great strength in battle, you have helped to save many lives here today." They both looked out into the sea of people smiling at him, giving him thumbs up and clapping, all thanking him for saving their lives or saving the life of someone they cared for. "We all thank you personally and wish you luck in your future." Stryker bowed as the king placed the medal around his neck. Cellio was next to receive an award.

"Cellio, I still remember when you first joined the resistance, eager to take on the entire army yourself." We heard chuckles coming from the people. "But, over time, you have proved your worth to our planet and our cause. Leaving to find your brother was the best decision you have ever made; that action on its own was what allowed us to achieve victory. Thank you for your work, leadership, and strength in our fight." He bowed as well to receive the medal. Now, it was my turn; I stepped up, nervous and excited as well. The king gave me a smile as he talked.

"Young Cherik. A child of Cauliferon, but a warrior of Earth. Your exemplary leadership, immense power, and will to survive have saved us all. Thanks to you, our planet and others were freed from tyranny. We are forever grateful Cherik, thank you for your work and may you continue to achieve greatness along your journeys." I bowed to receive my medal, but once I rose up again, I saw that the king and everyone else around me bowed as well. I walked over to Stryker and Cellio, grabbed their arms and lifted them into the air as a sign of victory; the crowd began to clap and cheer loudly, and although unintentional, the guards blasting at the debris made great fireworks. For once, the celebrations didn't contain sparring matches, most likely because everyone needed a break from fighting, especially Cellio and I; but that didn't stop the rest of the festivities from happening, so the night still had life. After so long of hanging around Cellio, I almost managed to beat him in the keg chug, but he still won by about a pint, so he kept his title. Even though I woke up hungover, I wasn't as blackout drunk as the first time, which was good, but for some reason I was missing my armor top, but I decided to get another. I walked with Cellio and the two of us carried Stryker back to Cellio's house, where we dunked him in an ice bath, and boy did that wake him up.

"JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Morning sunshine, you can't stay passed out forever." I reached my hand out to pull him up, he took it, and pulled me down into the bath as well. Cellio was just on the ground, laughing hysterically, but then I just powered up and splashed him with a mini tidal wave of ice water, that stopped him.

"Alright, fair enough." He said after he spat out some water. The three of us powered up to dry off, and Stryker created a hot enough fireball to evaporate all the water, but it almost burnt the house down as well.

"So, any reason for the early morning wake up?" I handed him a glass of water.

"Nah, not really, we just wanted to mess with you. But anyway, we've got some work to do, as you can see, the battle really took a toll on the planet's structures."

"Yeah, I noticed. It's gonna take a lot to fix this place up." Cellio came in and threw us each a burrito.

"So, the beginning of construction is supposed to start later today. Guess we gotta." We nodded and just kept on talking until it was time to begin.

Reconstruction of the planet was not easy, even for an entire race of super powered beings. Construction here is just like construction on Earth, but when you have thousands of people, it's much easier. In between construction days, I took the time to access and master the super saiyan 2 form, and so did Cellio; it took us about a month, but eventually, we managed to learn how to access it at will. Within the first month as well, Stryker had a call from Undyne that they needed him back on Earth, something about an invasion that the monsters couldn't handle; Stryker stayed on Earth after that, which is understandable, he was its main protector.

It took an entire year, but it was finally finished, all the destruction caused by the war was fixed all throughout the planet. I flew around, taking it all in, the beauty of a newly reformed planet. I felt a power approaching and Cellio landed next to me.

"It is glorious isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I agree too." The two of us looked backwards to see Stryker standing there behind us.

"Dude, Stryker, when and how did you get here? We didn't even feel your power."

"Oh, I was just trying out my teleportation; Sans taught me how to do it. It took nearly six months, about three times as long as the other magics. Check it." He teleported all around us in golden puffs of smoke.

"Ok, I have to admit that is pretty neat." Cellio punched me in the arm.

"Pretty neat? That's absolutely amazing! Hey, can you teach us how to do that?"

"Sorry, but this is one magic technique I can't teach you how to do. It's not that I don't want to, it's that I literally can't teach you. Your souls don't contain enough magical power to master it, only enough to master basic healing and summoning magic, like fire and weaponry and stuff like that."

"That's alright. So, how are things on Earth? How's my house?"

"Everything's fine. The invasion I was called for didn't put up much of a fight after I arrived, it took me a whole half an hour to get them away from Earth. As for your house, don't worry, I've been keeping maintenance on it."

"That's good. Still haven't spent the 3 million dollars I won at the world tournament. I think I'll buy myself a bigger house, a better one."

"That's what I did with my runner up money. I still have about 100,000 left to spend. Hey, wanna come back to Earth? It was your first real home." I thought about it for a bit, then realized that a lot of what I knew was actually back on Earth, and after more than two years away, I never caught up with what happened. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like to head back to Earth." I turned towards Cellio. "You wanna come along? Life there will be a lot easier than life here." He looked at me with a smile.

"Sorry little bro, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline the offer. We've got a lot of work ahead of us, returning Zoltris's former empire back to the individual planets they once were. But hey, I'll still visit, we do have a teleporter to earth remember?"

"Yeah. Hey, what if I help out by visiting the planets close to Earth? That way we can convince more in a less amount of time."

"That could work. But hey, don't forget about us."

"Not possible." We bro hugged, then went off to tell the news to our parents and the king. Now in the newly built teleportation room, I said goodbye to everyone, but promised to visit them. I stepped on the pad and went back to Earth, where Stryker was waiting for me, holding my space pod; I took the pod from him and flew back to my old house, which looked exactly how I left it, thanks to Stryker's maintenance. I stepped inside and reminisced at my old earthly life, a life I no longer have to live, but still will, well, apart from going to school. I walked to my closet and suddenly realized that, I've been gone for a really long time and nothing fit me anymore due to my larger muscles and taller height. I walked over to a portrait on the wall, moved it aside to reveal a safe, opened it and took out around $1000 for new clothes and anything else I might need. After a much needed shopping trip, I went back home and laid down on my old bed, which seemed to be just as comfortable as I had last left it and fell asleep.

 **Note: I really have nothing else to say, so I'll just put a summary for those who didn't want to read the entire chapter. Cellio recovers, the three main characters receive honor medals, the planet is rebuilt after a year, Stryker learns teleportation, the saiyan brothers now can access suepr saiyan 2 and Cherik returns to Earth in order to help out with rehabilitating planets close by that were under Zoltris's rule. So, that about covers it, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Discoveries

I woke up with much more enthusiasm than normal. I suited up, went out into the woods to hunt; I came back with a large bear and cooked it up, saving half of it for later. I then flew off to Stryker's place which was far bigger than I remember it, guess a million dollars can get you a pretty big house. I didn't even bother knocking or ringing the doorbell, I just sensed Stryker's energy and flew to the window that was his. I hovered below the window and suppressed my power, then I tapped on the window a bit. He came over and opened it, just in time for me to pop out and scare him, which probably wasn't a good idea considering he reacted with a blast; I deflected it and reassured him.

"Woah, Stryker, calm down buddy, it's just me."

"Don't. Ever! Do that again."

"Noted." I flew in and sat down on a nearby chair.

"So, why are you here?"

"Nothing much, just wondering when you want to get started on planet hopping."

"Soon I guess. But we need a plan, I don't have a pod, so I can't travel with you every time."

"Oh, it's easy. I'll just give you the coordinates so you can teleport. By the way, that reminds me, could you teach me some soul magic soon?"

"Guess, that would work. Yeah, I can teach you, we can try a quick lesson right now, let's start with basic stuff, fire magic. Here, allow me to show you, slowly." Before he began, he summoned a gold star and touched it, then it disappeared. He held out his hand and a tiny little flame appeared, slowly swirling around and around until it manifested into a full fireball. He then proceeded to show off by closing his fist and spreading his hand out to reveal 5 tiny flames on his fingertips; he then extinguished them and proceeded to explain. "Alright, the process is similar to creating ki orbs, but the energy is different. Hold out your hand and feel your energy, feel where it splits into something different." I closed my eyes and searched through my energy, all of it feeling pretty uniform, but then, I felt it, right around the center of my chest, a reserve of energy that felt different from the rest.

"I think I feel it Stryker."

"Good, now imagine that energy like a single river flowing through the ocean of your normal energy, but imagine it... alive, and burning." I closed my eyes and imagined it flowing from its reserve, through my arm, like a warm river; I then felt it right under the palm of my hand, so I released. When I opened my eyes, I saw a tiny flicker of flame in my hand, almost like a candle fire.

"Wow, is that what's supposed to happen?"

"Yeah! That's amazing! Granted, I wouldn't expect anything less from you." I smirked and tried to increase the size of the flame; as I concentrated, it got bigger, turning into a fireball, but it suddenly felt like a dam burst, and the new magical energy I had began to flow out uncontrollably, creating an eruption of flame. I freaked out and tried to close both my hands around the fire pillar, creating a ki shield, but I could feel it about to break; Stryker then closed his hands around mine, making another energy shield. "Cherik, control your energy, reduce it." I concentrated as hard as I could to fix the break in the energy dam, after that was finished, I reduced the size of the flame until it retreated back into my hand and back into the reserve. We turned off our shields, but before we could take a breather, we powered up and used the wind to extinguish the furniture, curtains and especially ceiling.

"Ummm, oops?"

"Don't worry, I kinda figured you would get over excited and torch the place; that's why I made a save point before we started."

"Wait what?" He summoned the gold star and touched it.

"Yeah, that's amazing! But don't try to increase the size of it too much, you're not used to magic yet and it could grow out of control." I nodded and extinguished the flame, feeling the energy flow back into its reserve. "Now, I want you to practice this, but make sure you're away from anything flammable in case it goes out of control; think of it like this, your soul is like a muscle, train it little by little and it'll get stronger and more efficient, strain it too much at the beginning and it can cause bad things to happen."

"Got it. Wow, I didn't know I could do this, thanks." I concentrated and brought out the flame, faster this time, then extinguished it; I did this about 10 more times before I decided to stop and get to business. "So, the royal family will be the ones assigning us planets to go to, they have a schedule made and deadlines as well in order to keep everything from falling into chaos."

"When do we get our first mission?"

"Cellio said first thing in the morning." We both suddenly got a beep on our scouters; we checked them and sure enough, it was our first assignment. "Oh hey, I know this place. This is the first planet Cellio and I stopped by on our first trip to Cauliferon. My ship should be able to get there in about a week from now."

"Orrrr, maybe Alphys and your scientists souped up the engines of your space pods and now you can get there in like, half an hour."

"Seriously?! That is awesome! Let me suit up and we can get going." I went home and put on my armor, I then went back to Stryker's place where my space pod, polished and fitted with a new engine, was waiting for me. I climbed in and punched in the coordinates, soon enough, I was blasted into space and flew much faster than when Cellio and I first began to fly. I got a call and answered it.

"Hey Cherik, as you're about to arrive, it's best if you lower the throttle via a lever on your right hand side. Do it slowly so that you don't pierce through the planet on impact."

"I see the lever. Don't worry about me, I've got it under control." About 25 minutes later, I decided to lower the speed until I was at the normal velocity and 5 more minutes later, I got the transmission."

 _"State your pod number and business."_ I didn't freeze like last time and managed to remember my pod number.

"Pod number 88432 requesting landing for diplomatic mission."

 _"Landing pad 12 is clear for landing at coordinates 50.21 West, 80.5 North. Welcome, Saiyan."_ I activated landing mode and put the coordinates in. I landed and climbed out of my pod; just like last time, multiple aliens were kneeling at the foot of the landing pad, I simply walked down the stairs and through the crowd that parted its way for me to pass. I was stopped by an alien with armor that also had a crest on the side.

"Landing pod 88432, designated to the saiyan Cherik, is this correct?"

"Yeah, that's correct."

"The king has heard and accepted your request for this, diplomatic mission you speak of. Come, follow me."

"Actually, I also have another friend arriving very shortly, I need him here as well. May I request just one more minute? As well as a circle about 10 feet away from me in either direction until he arrives?"

"But of course. I assume you have your reasons for the circle." Everyone around me cleared a circle that was 10 feet away from me in any direction; I turned on my scouter and sent a signal to Stryker, telling him to come to my location. Shortly, in a puff of yellow smoke, he arrived and landed within the circle.

"Before any questions are asked, this is my friend Stryker, intergalactic ambassador for the planet known as Earth." After the formalities were out of the way, we walked among the crowds and at times I felt sorry because I heard a few explosions coming from scouters, so I decided to lower my power after the 10th one exploded and so did Stryker. We arrived at a monorail and were ushered into a private car where it took off; after about a minute, a white, stone palace appeared into view. We arrived another minute after seeing the palace and were escorted to the throne room. The room was big and it had blue banners hanging from the ceiling and gold decor everywhere; at the back of the room, sitting on a gold and red velvet throne was someone who looked mostly human, except for the fact that he had dark gray skin color. He was quite a big alien, in width as well as height, was dressed in pretty generic kingly attire that one would see on earth. The most surprising part though, is that he got up off his throne to bow to me instead of the other way around.

"Welcome to my planet Cherik of Cauliferon. Tell me, what business is there to discuss, and who is it accompanying you?"

"My name is Stryker, I hail from the planet known as Earth and am its intergalactic ambassador, newly appointed mind you."

"Now, the main reason I came is to tell you these three words. Zoltris is dead." He gasped in shock at this revilation, obviously news of the war hadn't hit this far yet.

"How did he die? Did he succumb to illness? Supernova explosion?"

"No. He was slain, during a great war."

"Between him and who?"

"The saiyans. Now, before anything drastic happens, allow me to tell you. We grew tired of living under his boot and for years they planned to overthrow him, and once I arrived to my homeworld, everything changed. By my hand was the tyrant slain, and I come here to offer you peace among the worlds he enslaved, no longer oppressed by his iron grasp. Will you be one of the first to accept this offer?" He thought about it for a moment, but finally gave a smile and walked down the stairs to shake my hand firmly.

"It's about time somebody put that lizard in his place. I accept your offer and will be communicating with Cauliferon shortly."

"Thank you, now then; my friend here also has something to say."

"I wish for you to be the first of many planets that associates a connection with Earth. As you may now know, it is quite a secluded planet, with mildly advanced technology; befriending you and others would help greatly."

"I accept this offer as well. My, what a momentous day."

"Thank you, I'll give you the coordinates and announce you to the people so they won't freak out." After the announcement, the king contacted Cauliferon which has been blowing up, figuratively, once we sent out more and more saiyans. Within a week, the planet became allies with earth and they helped them begin researching intergalactic travel; Alphys was even appointed head government scientist due to her amazing technological advances beyond Earth's normal capabilities, almost, if not already on par with what the other planets have developed.

6 months after my first mission, Stryker and I have allied around 20 planets alone; and according to Cellio, the other saiyans have allied around 400 planets; but there were around 60 that decided to remain lone planets and they would rule themselves without help. During these months, I was also learning more soul magic and Cellio decided to get in on this as well; within the months I managed to master fire manipulation, healing and basic weapon summoning while Cellio mastered fire and weapons, but still struggles with healing. The three of us have kept up our training ever since the war and we've gotten much stronger, and Stryker has managed to keep up for the most part.

Today, I was just training by myself, sending out ki spheres that would attack at random moments in order to sharpen my speed and reaction; suddenly, I got a call on my scouter from Cellio and just dissipated the spheres.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"We just got a contact from one of the solo planets. Three wolf-like guys that want to face the ones who defeated Zoltris."

"So, they want us to fight them. We're gonna need Stryker too, he'll be a big help."

"Yeah, I saw their coordinates and at normal pod speed, the trip time is about an hour, so you might wanna hurry." We hung up and I flew to Stryker's place; knocking on his window frantically.

"Cherik, what's wrong?"

"There are guys from another planet wanting to fight us, and by us I mean you, me and Cellio. They'll be on Cauliferon within the hour, so we gotta move." He didn't hesitate before nodding his head.

"I'll get some senzu beans. Korin taught me how to grow them and with magical help, I can mass produce them." He ran off and about a minute later, he came back with a small pouch full of beans. "You think 15 is gonna be enough?" I gave a smirk.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's go." He held out his arm and I grabbed it; we were instantly teleported to Cauliferon, right in front of Cellio.

"Oh, you're here. Good, we've got to prepare, we don't know how strong they'll be."

"Want me to set up a save point? If anything goes completely wrong, I can bring myself back and warn you guys."

"Yeah, make one, but don't use it unless one of us tells you or you think it's completely necessary. By the way, nobody is gonna interfere, we've got the battle all to ourselves."

"Got it." He made a save point and we just stood there, waiting. Surprisingly, it only took half an hour before we could hear something flying through the air, but we couldn't sense anything and we couldn't pick it up on our scouters. We looked around before seeing, what seemed like a red, blue and yellow rocket van that also seemed very post apocalyptic. We followed the van until it landed in an open space; we powered up to our maximum in base form and just waited. Jumping from the van were 3 wolf men, coincidentally, they were also red, yellow and blue, but I was getting a really creepy vibe from the yellow one. The blue one, who I assumed was the leader, walked forward to talk to us.

"So, you must be the ones who defeated Zoltris?"

"Yeah, we organized the war and fought him head on, with the killing blow being dealt by me."

"Impressive. So, who are you exactly?"

"My name is Cherik, this here is my brother Cellio, and this is my human friend Stryker. Now then, mind telling us who you are?"

"Certainly. I am Bergamo, together with my brothers Basil," he pointed to the red one, "and Lavender;" the yellow one, "we are. The trio of danger!"

"So, from my brother's report, you guys want to fight us?"

"Yes, we want to see just what you're capable of. In case you didn't know, we wanted to defeat Zoltris ourselves, but you beat us to the punch."

"Fine, whenever you're ready, let's fight." Without even talking, the three of us knew what to do; Stryker would go after Basil, Cellio would get Bergamo and I would go for Lavender. We charged forward, each one focusing on an opponent, but they knew we would rush them, so they began jumping everywhere, surrounding us within a sort of triangle, too fast for us to know where they were. They were closing in, landing blow after blow, but suddenly Stryker's face lit up.

"Guys, stop trying to sense their energy, sense their souls, they can't hide that," I understood and switched to magical energy sensing, and it was like I could see them clear as day, at the same time we all punched in our own specific spots and threw them away from each other.

"Together they're a threat, alone they're manageable, let's go!" We each went to our own opponent, but the fight wasn't as easy as we thought. As I fought against Lavender, I could tell he was holding back, so I really cut loose and went super right in the middle of the fight. My transformation caught him off guard as well as the other two, which gave Stryker and Cellio enough time to transform as well, with Stryker going soul charge. The tides turned heavily, and I was pummeling him, but he then kicked me off when I was open and began to breathe out purple clouds.

"Kyeheheheh, try to get me with my poison gas; even if it comes in contact with your skin, you'll absorb it and be completely paralyzed in mere minutes." He breathed a could on each fist and lunged at me; I could only react in one way, I gave myself an energy gauntlet in each hand and blocked his punches while giving him damage. I kicked him away momentarily to survey the fight; Stryker and Basil seemed to be evenly matched with Stryker blocking the energy bullet hell that Basil was kicking his way, but I could see Cellio was having trouble against a... bigger Bergamo.

"Oh no, this cannot be good."

"Don't lose focus of the battle." I turned too late before I was punched in the gut, past my armor, with a poison fist and then repeatedly beaten; I didn't give up just yet, I powered up to my full super saiyan strength and blasted him away. The pain that was coursing through me was excrutiating, but I had an idea; I used my own healing magic and it began to work, slowly driving the poison out of me, but not fast enough for he came back and all I could do was dodge. I decided to stop playing and jumped into super saiyan 2, completely overwhelming the wolf, but as I kicked him into a mountain, I fell to my knees, the poison coming further and I hadn't noticed it.

"D-damn it. I c-can't lose now." Through blurry vision, I could see him stumbling to me, still talking.

"You shouldn't have done whatever it is you did; the more power you use, the faster my poison gas courses through you. Kyeheheheh." It was then I had a realization.

 _'Wait a minute. Poison gas, gas is flammable and in high quantities, explosive. Flammable..."_ He was about to deliver a finishing blow, but I powered down to base and met his fist with a fireball, causing the gas around it to burst into a small explosion. In his confusion, I decided to spin kick him with an energy boot and healed myself some more in order to last the fight. He did exactly what I had planned and covered himself in a big cloud of gas.

"Man, I thought dogs were smart, but I guess you proved that theory wrong." I flew all over the place as he tried to catch me, all the while he had a gas trail following him; once I thought the chase had gone on long enough, I hit him with a small energy shield around me, directly into the enormous purple cloud. "I win." I threw a fireball, just the size of a baseball into the cloud and it exploded in one big flash. I charged my ki in order to clear the smoke and I saw him unconscious, lying in a huge crater. I healed myself fully and turned to the others; Stryker had finished off Basil and was now helping Cellio fight a huge Bergamo. I jumped in next to a super saiyan 2 Cellio to help out.

"Bro, what happened to make this guy so huge?"

"He absorbs all damage that he receives and he uses it to power himself up and grow bigger."

"Then let's use that to our advantage." I powered into super saiyan 2 as well and began to fly around, hitting him everywhere, sure enough he was growing, but he was also getting slower. The other two knew my plan and just stayed at the ready for when I gave the signal. Once I thought he was at a big enough height, I shouted out to them.

"Now!" They flew up to me, we zipped around to his back and pushed him over, we then charged up our signatures into one combined attack; Stryker and I combined out beams into a golden blue swirl while at the same time pushing Cellio's Solar Crusher with more power and speed. Behind the light, I could see Bergamo turning around only to be hit right in the face with our attack. We ended the assault and powered down to assess what just happened. There were signs of battle everywhere; broken rock formations, craters in the ground, scorch marks all over the place, and of course, 3 unconscious enemies.

"Man, they were tough, but we were better." I held out both my fists and they each fist bumped me. We waited a few minutes before they regained consciousness and Bergamo talked again.

"Well, that proves it. You three are the strongest, we'll keep you in mind if we ever need help with anything. Come brothers, let's go." We said goodbye and they left on their space van.

"What do you guys think? Will we run into them again?"

"Maybe not, they were pretty tough and they seem to be able to handle their own. If it wasn't for us being able to go super, we probably would have lost."

"Yeah, and Stryker, thanks for showing me how to do magic, fire manipulation saved me big time when fighting lavender."

"No problem and I see you took advantage of your healing too."

"Yeah. So, I think we should go home; you wanna come hang out on Earth for a bit bro?"

"Sure, I'll tag along, why not." We grabbed onto Stryker and were teleported back to Earth for a bit of relaxation time, wondering what we'll face next.


	13. Chapter 13: April Fools

We been select for a tournament of power and now are on our way to the arena. There many strong peeple here and can't wate to fite tem. The fite starts i hit this guy i hit that gurl and throw explosions. I walk up to jiren and slap him out of tournament i slap goku i slap vegeta everyone gets slapped. I win i wish for inomrtality. I am now super saiyan blue 5 kaioken ultra instinct times 1000 and new omni king. Every universe is mine and not even gohan blanco can stop me.

THE END!

 **Alright, i'm just messing with you guys. April fools! Now, on a more serious matter, I'll update the new chapter shortly, so stick around. Happy easter for whoever celebrates it!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Demon Arises

Seven years have passed since the war. In that time, all of us have grown much stronger; at the moment, my base power is the same as my super saiyan power when I fought Zoltris, and Cellio just barely surpasses me; Stryker is doing a good job at keeping up, being at around 3/4 of my power. During the years, we reformed and recruited over 1000 planets in total, with another 200 being independent. We have needed to fight many opponents over the years, but the three of us have been more than enough, and with our transformations, we haven't yet faced an opponent who can best us. Earth has developed extremely fast thanks to all the partnerships we made and now humans are capable of intergalactic travel. The magic school in the monster city has been growing tremendously due to more and more people discovering their magical abilities, so the monsters have it pretty good; Mettaton even became an intergalactic star and he's having the time of his life. About two years ago, we met the new guardian that traveled between universes, he looked like Kami, but was much younger, he said his name is Dende; one good thing that came out of this is that he revamped the time chamber to allow unlimited access.

Now, today I was training alone, just outside my now much bigger prize money bought, house, and I just began to think. I felt that there was more behind super saiyan, like there was another level I don't know how to achieve, but I know I'm close. I decided to push everything I had to its limit, so I called Cellio and Stryker, telling them to meet me at the lookout. They arrived and almost instantly began asking questions.

"What's the emergency bro? A new enemy?"

"No, actually. I need the help of both of you. Cellio, I know you feel it too; super saiyan 2 has been an enormous help over the years, but it just feels incomplete, like there's something beyond it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. After training so long, I can also feel it just calling me."

"So what do you think you guys need to do? And why do you need my help with it?"

"I need to push my body to it's absolute limit. So what we're going to do is go into the time chamber and I want the both of you, at full power to blast me with your combined attacks. Don't you dare hold back on me."

"Cherik, if it doesn't work, it just might kill you."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take Stryker. Now are you coming or not?" They thought about it for a moment, but then nodded at me. We walked into the chamber and closed the door, then we each powered up to maximum. "Remember, don't hold anything back! Hit me with everything you have!" I began to charge a Nova Blast and they charged their signatures as well. We all fired, and I felt their power overwhelming me, seeing the orb slowly come closer. I gave it everything I had, but it wasn't enough; I couldn't give up now though. I held on and looked deep inside, finding a hidden power, stronger than anything, and letting it out in one big explosion. Once I let it all out, my blast annihilated their combined attack and almost blew them out of the air. The power I felt was immense, far greater than super saiyan 2; I felt my head be a little heavier and realized my hair had grown out. Stryker and Cellio looked at me in awe; I just gave a smile, then passed out from energy exhaustion.

I woke up in a bed in the plaza of the chamber, I heard sounds of combat and looked out to see the two of them training. I looked around and saw Stryker's senzu pouch; I took one out and ate it, recovering completely. Stryker looked over and saw that I was awake, so they flew over to me with smiles.

"So, how are you feeling buddy?"

"Better after taking that senzu." Cellio slapped my back.

"Dude, that was amazing what you did! Wanna dub it super saiyan 3?"

"Sure. But when I transformed, I realized that the power it drains is immense."

"Yeah, we saw. After a few seconds of transformation you just collapsed and your hair went back to normal." Stryker said this as he was grabbing something to eat.

"Cellio, what do you say? Wanna try to access it?"

"I don't want to risk having myself disintegrated, thank you very much."

"No, don't worry. In that one time I transformed, I figured out what to do; wanna try?"

"*sigh* Alright fine, let's do it." We walked out into the training area.

"So, first, let's go straight to 2." We powered up and stood there. "Now, just like we transformed before, we need to summon every last ounce of energy within us, find the hidden source within you, break the barrier!" I began to charge, and once I hit my limit, I kept going, no matter how much it hurt. As I was screaming while powering up, I could tell Cellio was feeling the same, but we pushed through it. I felt something though, I felt my hair beginning to lengthen, and I could feel the power slowly trickle out; I looked even further and found the reservoir of power from before and let it out in a raging war cry, we both did. There, standing face to face with each other, were two super saiyan 3s. I instantly powered down to avoid unconsciousness and so did Cellio, but it took a toll on us; we fell to our knees, gasping for air and feeling weakened, barely able to stand in the intense gravity. Stryker quickly ran over to us and gave us each a senzu before we collapsed.

"Wow, you weren't kidding Cherik, the power drain was intense. But the strength itself, that was incredible."

"Yeah. Now, how about we spend this time training and working on improving our stamina for this form?"

"Sure. Stryker, how many senzus did you pack?"

"About 20. That won't be enough for an entire year, especially with the two of you. Good thing Toriel taught me how to infuse magic with food, it'll make what we have last a lot longer."

"We should be fine bro. Now then, Stryker, stop talking and let's get to training."

The three of us trained intensely, while at the same time, Cellio and I were slowly improving our super saiyan 3 stamina. By the time the 9 month mark rolled around, we were able to hold the form for a good half an hour. We ran out of senzus during the 7 month mark, so Stryker had to step out for a few days to get some more, well in earth time it was only a few minutes. By the time the year ended, the three of us were nearly twice as strong as we were before; I was at 32 million, Cellio hit 33 million and Stryker hit 25 million. Cellio and I can hold super saiyan 3 for a good hour now without much strain, which is really going to help.

We stepped out and went to my place to clean up. While we were hanging out at my place, Stryker got a call and by the look on his face, it was serious.

"When did this happen? Where are they? How many? Alright. We'll be there soon." He hung up and turned to us with a serious expression. "We need to leave for the school, now. One of the students went nuts and began... began taking the souls of the others... One of my best too... Their name is Frisk, a red soul, and they're powerful. Hopefully we can catch them on time." He held out his hand and we both grabbed his arm to teleport to the school. There was fire and holes everywhere. Stryker took immediate action and flew into the school and we did the same. We rescued humans and monsters alike, some of them didn't respond, those were the ones that were gone. Soulless.

"I think thats everyone. Cherik, where's Stryker?"

"Right here. Where is Toriel?"

"She's over there, injured, but alive." I pointed behind me to the coughing goat lady. Stryker ran over and began to heal her.

"What happened to Frisk? I got the call from Undyne."

"Frisk... they... I don't know what happened. I was in the middle of teaching about soul fusing, when they began to... take the souls of the other children..." She was beginning to cry. Stryker turned to us.

"How many are soulless?"

"I counted 9 in total." He got a worried look on his face and stuck his hand out to produce... nothing.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" He turned to me with horror in his face.

"I can't create or access my save points. This means that they absorbed enough souls to outclass my determination pool." Cellio and I shared his shock, and Cellio spoke up.

"So does this mean we can't go back? No more safety net?"

"Exactly. We only have one shot to defeat Frisk. If you guys go down, I won't have a chance. And if I go down..."

"Game over." I finished his sentence. We stood there in silence while the fire department put out the school and everyone else huddled around us. Stryker looked around at the crowd gathered and spoke up.

"Listen everyone. We need all of you to stay indoors and don't let in anyone except for members of the royal guard, myself, or my friends here. Until Frisk is gone, we need everyone on alert. Return to your homes immediately!" Everyone more or less calmly went back home, with others running for their lives. The three of us huddled together in order to sense Frisk's power, and we found it about 200 miles away. Before we left, I asked Stryker a very important question.

"So what exactly are we dealing with here?"

"My 10 most powerful students combined into one... demon. They're capable of flight and ki manipulation, and they are incredibly strong. With the power of 10 combined souls, it's the sum of their parts multiplied by 10."

"Jeez, whoever thought we would need math to beat someone. But what were each of their power levels?"

"80,000. 75,000. 60,000. 58,000 And the others were all around 55,000." As he said it, I plugged the numbers into my scouter to get a total power of.

"Around 6 million, that's nothing. We can take them, easy." Stryker put his hand out to stop us.

"No, this is my fight. They were my student, I'll be the one to take them down." I walked up to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this on your own? We have no idea what they're capable of.

"I do know what they're capable of. I'll be fine. Besides, with soul charge, I'll be unbeatable." I simply gave him a grin and nodded.

"Alright. Go take them down." He nodded at us and flew off in the direction of the large power.

 **Stryker POV:**

Frisk wasn't very far, but it seemed odd that they would just be standing in one place. I found them in the middle of a rocky area, they looked the same, purple and blue striped sweater, messy bowl cut hair, but their eyes were open, revealing their red color. They looked up at me with a wicked smile, I flew down and landed right in front of them. They spoke, and their voice was the combined voice of all the souls they absorbed.

" _Hello Mr. Stryker, what do you think of me now?"_

"Frisk, what happened? What caused you to do this?"

" _Nothing much, just pure, absolute power and destruction. With your soul, that's going to be much easier."_

So, you were just waiting to fight me. Fine then, let's go." I powered up to maximum and stood there, waiting for them to make the first move, staring into those demonic red eyes. They charged forward and began to attempt to speed blitz me, but I just blocked all their punches and kicks with one hand and sent them flying with one kick. I flew forward and began to pummel them into a wall, showing no mercy; I flew upwards and fired a full power planetary burst to finish it. The moment the blast connected, it flew back at me, and in a split second reaction, I launched it into space. I looked down in horror to see them climbing out of the hole without much damage.

" _Did you really think that was my full power? Allow me to show you just what I was able to do."_ They brought out their soul, it had the layers of all the different souls surrounding it, but there was something else in the center, an upside down white soul.

"No."

 _"Yes! I absorbed and dominated a monster's soul, granting me even more power. I far exceed what you have."_ It was just a brief flash, but in that brief flash, their power exploded, I'm pretty sure it could have been felt by Cherik and Cellio. I scouted them and saw a power level of about 61 million. They produced a red, jagged sword from their own magic and prepared to face me again. I summoned two golden daggers, choosing them as my signature weapons a few years ago, and stood at the ready. They jumped forward and slashed, but I blocked and parried away; they may have the strength, but I have the skill. They wildly slashed at me with no form or reason, just strength, and I was able to block it all, but with difficulty. I jumped over them, cross sliced their blade and sent it flying, then after I kicked them away, I fired a barrage of energy blasts; a few hit, but they recovered fast and dodged my assault. I shot a big blast as a diversion, and when they deflected it, i flew behind faster than they could react and slashed them in the back, causing major damage. They fell down, but recovered their sword, and through pure willpower they healed and resumed their attack. I wanted to end this fast, so I went soul charge and utterly dominated them with one dagger. I launched their sword into the air, then kicked them up with it; I launched myself with my daggers crossed, about to deliver the final blow, when I felt something go right through my back.

My blades dissipated and I fell to the ground, seeing the red blade sticking out from my chest. I tried to pick myself up, but I coughed up blood and collapsed again. I saw Frisk standing right in front of me with their demonic smile; I grimaced and prepared to fire an energy blast, but I couldn't muster the strength.

 _"Awww, over already? It was just getting fun. Oh well, I'll be taking this now."_ They reached down and grabbed my soul, and when they did, I felt the disconnection. I tumbled down into darkness, the last thing I saw was them absorbing my soul, but at the same time, I saw my body fall down, lifeless; then there was nothing.

 **Cherik POV again:**

I felt Stryker's power just go out, but along with it, I felt another power just erupt, stronger than anything I've ever faced.

"Cellio, you feel that too right?"

"Let's go. Now!" We flew in the direction of the enormous surge, and arrived in just a few seconds. When we got there, we saw Stryker's lifeless body on the ground with a bloody hole through his chest and Frisk stood next to him, emitting the power. I clenched my fists in anger and immediately powered into super saiyan 2.

"Cellio, take Stryker's body back to Alphys. She'll put him in stasis like the others."

"What about you?"

"Just do it!" He didn't hesitate and did as I asked him, all the while I faced off against this threat. I instantly rushed forward and body slammed them through 5 plateaus, then spin launching them to the ground and releasing a barrage of energy blasts. They flew upwards and landed a hit on me, but I was barely even fazed; I flew all around, making bee lines whenever I could just to land multiple solid blows; I was about to punch them into the ground again, but they grabbed my fist and launched me into a rock formation, then fired a dark red energy beam at me, which I deflected without effort and just kept up my assault. The look of slight fear and surprise as I flew forward brought me a dark joy. I grabbed them from behind in a restraining, full body grasp, powered up into super saiyan 3 and flew downwards, throwing them 5 feet into the ground, but I kept going down, pummeling them even further down, ending by flying up and hitting them with a Nova Blast.

I hovered there, breathing heavily due to the amount of power I just released, but I heard something that made me freeze right there on the spot; I heard the maniacal laugh of multiple voices, then I saw them rising from the ground, a black aura surrounding them and a horrifying face with black eyes, red pupils and a warped, sharp toothed smile.

" _You and Stryker are just the same. Fools who underestimate the full power of their foes. Thanks to your friend, I gained his powered up state, but far superior. You. Can't. Win."_ I gritted my teeth and flew forward, but before I could even move an inch, I felt a punch right in my stomach, hard enough to make me stop breathing. I looked to my side to see them right next to me with that wicked smile; they blasted me to the ground with a red and black energy ball, then charged one more, bigger, to throw at me. I weakly put up my arms and charged a Nova Blast, firing as they fired theirs, but it was far too weak, only slowing the blast down a small amount. I stood up, with a lot of effort and kept resisting, but I knew that this was the end; as I was about to run out of energy, Cellio flew right in front of the blast and fired his own beam directly into it, full force, causing it to explode, sending him flying directly into me, throwing us both out of super saiyan 3. I looked up weakly to see Frisk walking up to us.

 _"It's too bad none of you could give me a proper fight. Oh well, I'll be taking these now."_ They reached down to grab our souls, but they were caught off guard by a blue energy blast that shot them into a wall. I looked to my side to see Sans with a gaster blaster and a murderous look. When Frisk got out of the rocky wall, they looked at Sans, and they both said one word with an equal amount of hatred in their voices.

 _"You."_

"You." Sans teleported over to us and then back to the lab where we were each put on beds. I reached into an inner compartment in my battered chest armor and brought out two senzus; I ate one and gave the other to Cellio. I looked around to see Sans, Alphys, and Asgore around us. "Cherick, what happened?" I looked at Sans and then at everyone.

"I couldn't win. They toyed with me the entire time. Somehow, by absorbing Stryker's soul, they gained his soul charge ability, but it's... stronger... darker. Not even super saiyan 3 could stand up to it."

"So that's it then. We're screwed. I knew this timeline was too good to be true."

"Wait, this timeline?"

"Yeah, this world has had its fair share of resets, all dealing with that kid. Last time they reset was after they killed nearly everyone in the underground, but I managed to stop them, plenty of times. Then your pal Stryker came along, changing everything."

"But now, they're far too strong. There's no way we can reach their level before more bad things happen."

"I think there is one way." We all turned to Cellio who had been quiet this entire time. "What if we try fusion?"

 **And that's where im gonna end this chapter, on a cliffhanger. By the way, guys, do you think I should re-lable this as a DBZ/Undertale crossover or just leave it as a DBZ fanfiction? Let me know by messaging or leave it in the review section. As always, I will see you next time. Peace.**


	15. Chapter 15: Cellerik is born

We all looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean fusion? Like what Frisk did?" Asgore was the most confused out of all of us.

"No, not exactly. Hear me out. During these past few years of reforming planets, we got a report of one of the lone planets being inhabited by people who follow a fighting lifestyle based on fusing their bodies together into one being. It was said that their leader, known as the fusion master, will teach the technique to pairs of foreigners, given that they beat him in battle by working together." I stood there and thought about it for a moment.

"That plan might just be crazy enough to work. Where is the planet located?"

"It's not far from Cauliferon actually; if we teleport there, then take ships, we can make it to the planet in a few hours."

"Alright, let's do it then. Wait, Alphys, where's Stryker's body?"

"Oh. I-it's over h-here, with the o-others." She led the way to a long room, filled end to end with stasis pods, and 10 of them were filled with human bodies. I walked over to Stryker's pod, his body laid there, completely healed, but unresponsive, the machine was the only thing keeping it alive. I put my hand on the glass cover.

"We'll win this for you buddy. We'll get you back." Suddenly, mine and Cellio's scouters went off with an alarm saying that a pod has been stolen from the shipyard. "It has to be them. They want to harvest stronger souls. Cellio, let's go, now! Time is wasting." He nodded, we looked to the others and they knew what we had to do.

"You guys go ahead. We'll take care of things here." Undyne said this as she summoned two spears. We nodded and went to the teleporter to go to Cauliferon. Once we arrived, we decided to explain the threat to the king and put the planet on alert as well as send troops to protect any weaker planets.

"Understood. You seem to be in a hurry, so take my royal transport ships, they're the fastest of all the fleet."

"Are you sure sire?"

"I'm sure Cherik, now go." We went and took the royal space pods, with Cellio putting in the coordinates.

"Cellio, I hope you're right about this fusion thing."

"I hope so too. Given the speed of these things, we should arrive at the planet in about an hour and a half."

"Who knows what could happen in that time. But we need to keep on target." We flew off through space, and as I stared out into the dotted blackness, I couldn't help but think about what this menace was doing.

We arrived right on schedule, landing carefully in an open field close to a city, or rather a village. We got out and walked to the village, where we were greeted by the natives; they looked quite similar to humans, but they were light blue, completely bald and the tallest one only stood about 4' tall. The villagers dressed in baggy pants and cutoff, slight V-neck shirts; the stronger ones, the ones I assumed were the warriors, dressed in a single strap, full torso, metallic chestplate and slimmer cloth pants to allow for better movement. Parting the crowd was an older male, who dressed like the villagers, but had a red and green striped robe around him, he was the one who spoke to us.

"Greetings otherworldly travelers. Welcome to planet Unificor, my name is Zancor, I am the elder of this village. Tell me, why have you both come?" Cellio and I looked at each other before he spoke.

"We've come... to see the fusion master." This sparked a commotion among the crowd, but was silenced with one hand.

"That is a very daring request. Why do the two of you wish to learn the art of fusion?" I took charge this time.

"There's a great threat roaming the universe, much stronger than anything we have ever faced, and the two of us defeated Zoltris-" He stopped me right there.

"Wait, so you are the mighty Cherik and Cellio? We've heard all about your great endeavor and how you brought the tyrant and his empire down. If this threat you say is even mightier than Zoltris, then that is reason enough to lead you to the master." He brought forth two guards and talked to them in a whisper, then he turned back to us. "Follow them, they will lead you to the grand temple and allow you access." We bowed in respect, thanked him and followed the warriors. It wasn't a long flight, just a few minutes, but the temple was enormous; a giant, multi layered pyramid made from, what seemed like marble, but I knew it was something else. We landed at the base, and the guards out front allowed us through; we took a wooden elevator upwards and ended up in a wide room, but it was completely empty.

"Ummm, where is the fusion master? Is this the right place?" Cellio was just as confused as I was, but then the warriors walked in front of us, essentially fist bumped and created one person who had features of the two, but his power was enormous.

"I am the fusion master. I could tell that the two of you showed truth and pure intentions once you began to explain. If you wish to learn fusion, you must prove it to me you are capable." We were in awe at this, but I snapped out of it to ask him the obvious.

"How do we prove we're capable of learning?" He got into a defensive fighting stance.

"You must best me in battle. Both of you at once." He powered up and we felt the true extent of his strength. Cellio and I powered up to our maximum base forms and began to attack. We split and rushed him from both sides, he expected it and grabbed both of our fists to fling us aside, but we thought this through, and once he grabbed our fists, we both grabbed an arm and threw him to the ground in front of us. He picked himself up and smiled.

"Excellent. Show me more." He went on the offensive and took the both of us on at once with punches that seemed to be both coordinated and random at the same time, which gave us problems for blocking. He spin kicked the both of us to a wall and rushed forward, but before he arrived, Cellio created a smokescreen, I stayed low, while he went around. When I saw the master confused, I uppercutted him with an energy gauntlet, and immediately afterwards he was body slammed from the front by Cellio and chucked into the opposing wall, where I finished it with a volley of energy blasts. We waited for the smoke to clear, where we saw him slowly climb out of the wall. He gave a laugh and defused, becoming the two previous people once again. They spoke by continuing thoughts, which was kind of awkward, but cool.

"Excellent job, the both of you."

"Your skills in working with one another have shown to be great."

"We shall show you our fusion technique,"

"and you may stay as long as you like to perfect it."

We both bowed in respect at them. They bowed back, then turned to face each other.

"Watch closely."

"The process is slightly complex." They connected their right fists in a vertical lock, then their left; they then turned them inward for a horizontal lock, before they kicked off of each other in perfect synchronization, both doing identical arc flips midair. After landing with their right foot back, their left foot crouched beneath them, right hand on the ground and left in the air, they charged at each other with their right hands in a fist, getting ready to punch. The moment they punched and connected in the most epic fist bump ever, they both glowed in a white light and fused together once again.

"What you just witnessed was the basic synchronization ritual for fusion, but as a pair of fusees become more and more synchronized, they can shorten the ritual, until a point they completely fight as one person, without a delay to a single thought. Once two people reach that state, such as the two lifelong friends that created me, they are able to fuse and unfuse on a whim, without the need for a ritual." We both stood there in awe at this, but we knew we had a job to do, although I did have a few questions.

"So, just how strong is the fusion?"

"Excellent question. Over many years after inventing and using the fusion, it was confirmed that the power of the fused fighter is twice the added powers of each individual fighter multiplied twentyfold."

"Wow, that is extremely powerful. But how long does it last?" I wanted to know all that I could about this.

"As long as the two minds within stay as synchronized as possible, the fusion can be held indefinitely. One more thing before you begin to practice. Multiple people can join together with this technique, but be warned, the more minds together, the harder it is to keep synchronized." We nodded.

"Alright. Cherik, you want to try it out?"

"Let's do it." We began the ritual. following every step we witnessed. The moment our fists collided, nothing happened. "Umm, did we do something wrong?"

"Just a slight bit wrong. Cherik, you landed with your right foot behind you while Cellio, you landed with your left foot behind, as well as having to switch hands halfway before contact."

"Heheh, woops?"

"Remember, you must mimic each other perfectly. By the way, dont worry about which foot of hand goes first as long as you are mirrors of each other. Try it again." We stood in front of each other again, this time being absolutely careful to do every move identically. Everything was going well, the steps leading up to the kickoff, as well as the kickoff itself, went off without a hitch. Then my foot slipped as I was about to launch forward and I fell on my face.

"Ok, ok. That was my fault, I take full responsibility for that. This time will be successful, I can feel it." The fusion master chuckled at us.

"Not to worry, I'm in no rush. Well, I wish I could say the same for the galaxy. And the universe for that matter."

"We each powered up to maximum and prepared to do the ritual one last time. We connected, kicked off, backflipped, then launched in perfect sync. Finally, the deciding factor happened, we pulled back our right arms and then threw them forward, connecting at one precise moment. All I felt was a surge flowing through me and I saw the two of us becoming light and merging together. I opened my eyes and didn't see Cellio in front of me, but I could somehow still feel him.

"Woah, intense." I instantly covered my mouth as it sounded like both of our voices at the same time.

"Cherik?"

"Cellio?" I suddenly delved within my mind to see that Cellio was within the combined space as well, we succeeded in the fusion. We looked to our side and saw that the fusion master was clapping.

"Great job boys, you managed to do it. The power I feel from you right now is far greater than that golden haired form either of you exerted when facing me."

"Thank you master." We bowed to him and he did the same. "So, as long as the two of us don't fall horribly out of sync, this fusion will last?"

"That is correct. I knew from the start, from the way you two fought, that you would learn this almost instantly." We smiled, then looked at ourself in a mirror wall. Our fused body had both of our features, making us look like our long lost third brother. We were taller than I was normally, but slightly shorter than Cellio's full height. Our build had the Cellio's bulk, but at the same time it was lean enough to not lose much of my speed. Our armor looked pretty much the same, except that we wore my leg armor design along with side flaps as well as having a purple scouter rather than a blue and a red one.

"Alright, I think I'm ready to face Frisk." We unsynced our minds and defused, giving one last bow to the master.

"Thank you for teaching us this. We'll never forget it." He gave one more bow and sent us on our way, wishing us luck. As we flew off, I called our father, hoping he had intel on Frisk.

" _Cherik, is that really you?"_

"Yeah, it's me. Cellio is here too. What's our situation on this thing?"

" _It's bad, they've already destroyed over 20 planets and there will be more where that came from. The thing is, before they blow up the planet, life forces just vanish from everywhere."_ I realized just how bad this threat really was, they were stealing souls from planets all over the galaxies and using them for power.

"Where are they now, and how long have they been there?"

" _They just arrived on a planet about 3 lightyears from your location, if you leave now, you might still be able to stop them."_

"We're on our way. Just stay safe and give us the coordinates." I hung up and we landed at our ships. As we took off, we saw the villagers waving goodbye; just another sign of what needs to be protected.


	16. Chapter 16: Fusion vs Amalgamation

We flew directly to the coordinates without a second thought; during the trip, I felt anxiety and vengeance.

"Cherik." I answered the communication line.

"What is it?"

"If they've been stealing souls from planets everywhere, we might not be strong enough, even with the fusion. I think we need to train more."

"The more time we waste, the more people die. We have to stop this threat before it gets any stronger. Even a day in the chamber would give them far too much time to do whatever they please. We'll just have to bet on the fusion to stop them."

"And if it doesn't stop them?"

"Then we didn't try hard enough." After that, we said nothing for the remainder of the trip. We arrived within an hour, but it was an hour too late; there were no life signals anywhere and cities were on fire and destroyed everywhere. I turned on my scouter to see two power levels, one immensely powerful and another one, weak and fading away. "Cellio, you see where they are too, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I've got a plan in order for us to fuse and possibly do some damage in the process. But we'll need to sacrifice one of the pods."

"I think I'm onto your plan. Use one of the pods as a projectile in order to distract them long enough?"

"Bingo."

"I'm in. We'll use my pod, I just hope the king doesn't mind."

"I don't think he will. Now let's go, time's wasting." He grabbed his pod and we both flew full speed to the location of the final 2 levels, where the 2nd one was finally gone and absorbed into the higher one. Within a few seconds, we saw Frisk, but they were nothing like how they were before. They've grown demon horns, claws on black tipped fingers, their eyes were black with red pupils and they still had that demonic smile that spread across their face, along with a red and black aura that surrounded them. Without a single warning, Cellio launched the pod at full super saiyan 2 force, causing a direct hit and resulting in a massive explosion that created a dust cloud large enough to be seen from space.

"Cherik, now!" We stood together and performed the ritual without a single flaw in the process. The smoke cleared from them releasing their energy in rage and rising from the crater. They looked at us in a demonic rage and had a faint realization.

 _"So... you two decided to join the party after all. And it looks like you picked up a few tricks."_

"I'm not going to let you keep this madness up any longer. I'll make sure you are stopped here and now."

 _"Heheheh, go ahead. Try me..."_ They unleashed their dark soul charge, exploding their power immensely, but we went super 2 right off the bat, equalizing our strength.

"This ends now." We rushed forward and locked in a pushing match, but we corkscrew kicked them into the ground. They got up and began to slash at us with glowing red claws, but our aura protected us from major damage; we blew them away by exploding in a wall of fire.

 _"Finally... you're not weak and worthless anymore."_ They summoned a jagged red sword, and as that happened, we combined our signature magic weapons; Cellio's spike whip and my double edged longsword to create two magical sword whips. We used our superior skill to dodge and strike, they didn't even land a hit on us, until we misjudged one strike and they stabbed us through the side of the torso.

"AAGHHH!" We collapsed and our vision blurred while our fusion wavered.

 _"No, we have to keep it together Cellio. It's the only way. We're saiyan warriors, we can handle this."_

 _ **"** You're right. Let's crank this up to level 3" _As Frisk removed the blade, causing more damage because of the edges, we glared them away with a powerful energy shock. We stood and healed the wound enough to let us keep fighting, then we let out a mighty battle cry, grew out our hair and became super saiyan 3, causing noticeable intrigue and fear to be shown in their face.

"You're finished, demon. Time to die." We rushed forward and shattered their sword as they attempted to block; we then speed blitzed them into the ground, wrapping them in our sword whip, we threw them into the air and prepared a Nova crusher. Raising our left hand into the air, forming a giant red energy ball, while charging a nova blast in our right hand; but before we could fire it, we fell to the ground, feeling extremely drained.

 _"Cherik, what's happening?"_

 _ **"** It must be the fusion. It's dramatically increasing our energy drain in 3."_

 _"We should have trained before. But no use arguing, we need to finish this now!"_ We absorbed the energy and powered up to full, creating two energy gauntlets and flying upwards.

"You're finished!" We struck with both fists, causing a huge explosion of power and draining everything we had left. After that blow, we all fell to the ground and powered down back to base, completely depleted of energy. We weakly looked up to see them gravely injured and bleeding out, but stumbling towards us.

"Gotta admit... I was pretty scared... But too bad that... you're all out of power." They held out their hand and used all the determination they could to summon their sword. They dragged it towards us, slowly, but inevitably; we knew this was the end.

 **Within Frisk a familiar glowing golden figure watches from the confines of an imprisoned soul**

" _No, they won. They won! That's obvious enough. No, I can't let this happen."_ He began to beat the walls of the blackness, trying desperately to break free.

Frisk shakily raised their sword, and stumbled backwards, but they steadied themselves and raised it again, preparing to deliver the final blow.

Stryker's punches seemed to do nothing, and he just slid down to the floor.

" _No, I failed them. I'm sorry guys."_ A green glowing hand rested on his shoulder, then a dark blue one and so on until 9 glowing colored figures surrounded him. Stryker looked up and saw the soul constructs of his students essentially telling him not to give up. " _You're right, they need us, we can't lose hope."_ Together, they began to punch the barrier in synchronized movements; the combined force of each punch began to shake the walls of the soul, and cracks started to develop.

We closed our eyes and prepared for the final blow, but they spasmed to one side and missed us completely. They then began to lurch, almost as if they were being punched, before white beams of light began to shine from... cracks on their body.

 _"No! Stop it! You're supposed to be under MY control! Stop it!"_ The cracks and beams began to increase all over while we watched in mystery.

" _All together now! Charge!"_ The 10 soul figures rammed straight through the wall and shattered it, releasing every absorbed soul trapped within this beast.

We watched as a hole appeared in their chest, and as they screamed in agony, their body dissolved while releasing a vortex of white souls, departing for the afterlife in a brilliant beam of light. We watched, shocked and confused at what just happened, but then the 9 souls hovered around us, with the 10th one joining a little later, a golden one.

"Stryker... thank you." We looked over where Frisk disintegrated, and saw their red soul hovering there; we approached it, and heard multiple voices tell us the exact same thing.

 _"Do it!"_ We grabbed the soul and crushed it in our grasp, not allowing for this threat to surface ever again. The souls somehow healed our torso wound and gave us a little more energy. We flew to the pod that remained, but before leaving, we left a small energy cluster to sink into the core of the planet.

"There's no point in letting this dead, ghost planet live anymore. Destroying it is a mercy." We climbed into the pod with the souls hovering around us. As we departed, we snapped our fingers and let the planet explode. We made it back to Cauliferon, defused and gave the one pod remaining back to the king, he understood we needed to do what we had to. We teleported to Earth and announced the threat was over, causing a collective sigh of relief everywhere.

Inside the lab, we walked into the stasis room, allowing the souls to return to their own bodies; then, Cellio and I together gave Stryker back his soul. A golden light enveloped him and he gasped, signifying he was back. He looked at us and just smiled.

"You guys did it. Thank you. I'm sorry I made this happen, I should have never gone alone." I simply put a hand up to stop him.

"Don't worry, everything's fine now. We stick together, we're a team, and we protect each other until the end." I held out my fist and the three of us fist bumped, signifying that we would stop any threat together. Lots of lives were lost during the rampage, and many allied planets were destroyed, and they were all the most well developed apart from Earth and Cauliferon, but they were all avenged, thanks to-

"Cellerik. I think I like that combination." I said this while looking out into space from my home world.

 **A/N: Just so you guys know, this isn't the end, I'm riding this train far beyond what you see here. Again, just wondering if you guys think I should label this as Undertale/DBZ instead of just DBZ. Please let me know, but otherwise, hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Tournament of new powers

The attack of Frisk made the entire planetary nation uneasy. We won by sheer willpower and luck, and if something like that happens again, we need to be prepared, we need to train harder. For a month after the attack, we taught Stryker the fusion ritual, and all of us have been using it to train each other, especially Cellio and I in super saiyan 3, we can't let the energy drain be our downfall again. After a lot of practice, the three of us have been able to fuse into one being, but it was highly unstable, we still need to work more on our synchronization, so unless the situation is dire, we're only doing 2 man fusions. Rebuilding the monster cities and other locations of earth didn't take very long, only a few weeks since the damage was mostly concentrated on the ship yard and around the school; but the loss of around 20 planets really made others doubt their safety.

Today, the three of us were having some extremely deserved rest after training non-stop for two weeks, pushing ourselves to near death many times over. Because of our training, our strength has drastically increased, our scouters were essentially useless for reading power levels now as we far surpassed their capabilities after the war. The three of us were just sitting in an open field, looking at the sky and talking.

"So, what's next? Where do we go from here?" The others looked at me with the same wonderment I had. Cellio was about to say something, but suddenly, we all saw a rainbow colored beam of light appear a few miles away. The three of us flew over to see a tall blue man with a staff and some odd robes, next to him was a shorter green man with a white shirt, purple and black striped collar, purple baggy pants and a waist sash with odd symbols on it; however, it was most noticeable that they were accompanied by the Trio of Dangers, and also that we couldn't sense the energy of the two newcomers. We flew down to greet them, but before we could say anything, Bergamo spoke up.

"The three of you, kneel before the god of destruction Sidra, it is a honor to be visited by a figure such as him." Cellio instantly knelt down the moment he heard the name Sidra, and he pulled us down by the shoulders.

"My apologies lord Sidra, if I had known your appearance beforehand, I would have knelt before Bergamo said anything. You'll have to excuse my brother and our friend here, they have not heard much about you."

"It's quite alright, you may stand, Cellio and Cherik of Cauliferon, you as well Stryker of Earth." We all stood up and before I could even open my mouth, he already began to answer my questions.

"I see that you have knowledge of me Cellio, however, allow me to introduce myself, I am the god of destruction of this universe, I am known as Sidra, and this is my attendant and teacher, Mojito." He bowed to us, but didn't say anything. "The reason I came to you is because we heard that the Galactic Destroyer was gone, we assumed that these three did it, but when we asked, they said they would have been no match, but they did point us in your direction, telling us about your power." I did a small pose of cockyness.

"Well, they aren't wrong, we are quite the spectacle." Cellio instantly smacked me on the back of the head.

"You idiot, that's no way to talk to someone with the authority of Sidra, he could erase us on a whim."

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I would like a demonstration of your power." Cellio and I turned towards him, but each of us with different expressions, him in horror and me in joy.

"I'm in. Cellio, Stryker, what do you guys think?"

"F-f-fighting lord S-Sid-dra. I-I-I-I." Cellio sat down to comprehend this all, I looked at Stryker and he seemed just as pumped as I was. It took a good minute, but we got Cellio back to his senses and to agree to fight. The three of us fused together into Cherykio to confront him; it was a little more difficult to keep the fusion due to Cellio still slightly freaking out, but we managed.

"Well, the three of you know how to fuse, I assume that's how you managed to defeat the galactic destroyer."

"You know it, now then, let me show you our true power." We charged and powered through super saiyan, through super saiyan 2, and into super saiyan 3. "Hope you're ready, Cellerik in super saiyan 3 was enough to dominate the galactic destroyer, now imagine what I can do."

"Interesting, you saiyans have the ability to transform. Well then, try your best."

"You still doubt me? Fine." We charged forward and threw a punch, that he effortlessly dodged. "What?" We launched a flurry of blows and ki blasts, but he just blocked them all with one hand, and it didn't even look like he was trying. "That's IT!" We charged a blue energy ball in one hand and an orange one in the other, then combined them into a massive swirling ball. "Planetary Nova Crusher!" We threw the ball at him with everything we had, but he just stuck his hand out and it popped into purple sparkles, like a balloon. We fell to the ground, completely dumbfounded by what just happened, we powered down and defused.

"Impressive, I can't remember the last time anyone besides Mojito forced me to use 5% of my power." The three of us gaped at the absolute power before us, this was no normal being. "Now, I came to present you with these, as a token of our appreciation for not having to deal with this menace ourselves." He nodded to Mojito, who waved his staff in front of his hand to produce a purple box with a green lace wrapped around it. Sidra took the box, opened it and gave us each a red and spiky fruit. "This right here, is a fruit from a special species of tree shared among all of the gods, the tree of might. One of these fruits can increase the power of an individual many times over with just a single bite, quite a special gift as normally only deities are allowed to eat it, but for you three, I'll make an exception, just promise me you will not plant any of the seeds, as one single tree takes the energy of an entire planet to grow."

"We promise." We all said in unison and accepted the fruit.

"Now, be sure to regulate the use of the fruit as its effects only last 24 hours, afterwards, you need to eat from it again. Now then, I will be on my way, but we'll be sure to visit you soon." We nodded as the 5 of them flew off. We looked up in amazement, then back down to the fruit we held; just one bite would increase our power enormously, we had to make sure to save it.

After the visit, the three of us stashed our own fruit in a secret and safe place for the future. The three of us met up at the lookout after climbing the tower and presenting korin with gifts to get more senzus.

"So, we all saw we got creamed by Sidra right? Well, if we're ever going to reach that kind of power, we need something more. But what? Any ideas?" Cellio spoke up.

"Beats me bro, but what if we do something nuts? Something that is just crazy enough to work."

"What are you talking about Cellio?" Stryker looked at him in worriment and confusion.

"Cherik, I've been thinking, our great ape form has essentially been useless since we unlocked super."

"Where are you going with this?"

"What if we go great ape, and we go super as well?"

"Would that even work? Back during the war, we went super to fight all the other saiyans in their great ape forms and we didn't transform."

"But we went super first, what if we go super second?"

"I see where you're going with this."

"Honestly, it's insane, it's stupid, and I'm game. However, if the multipliers still apply, one of you will need to fuse with me in case things get dicey." We agreed with Stryker.

"I'll do it. We'll let Cellio try it first. I have been hogging all the new forms anyway." Cellio punched me in the shoulder before we walked into the chamber. Once inside, he charged a power ball while Stryker and I fused into Cheryker and went super saiyan 3 just in case. Cellio launched the power ball, detonated it and began to transform; it may have been because it's been years, but he briefly went on a rampage before coming to his senses.

 **"Oh boy, I hope that doesn't happen while we're testing. Anyway, let's try this out."** He began to charge up, the fur on top of his head spiked up while the rest of it became a golden color. We watched in awe, but then realized that the worst had happened, he began to rampage again, but in a much stronger form, firing energy beams everywhere, stomping around and just reverting to a primal state. We decided to put a stop to it before he destroyed the exit to the chamber and flew up in his face to confront him.

"Cellio, what are you doing?! You're not a primal beast! Don't you remember?" He grabbed us, and even though we were stronger and could easily break out, we played along. "AGGHHH, Cellio! Don't you know who you are? Who I am? Who we are?" Even though his expression didn't change, we saw realization happen within him.

 **"Cheerrrriiiik. Strrryyyykeeeerrrr."** He let us go, and suddenly a soft golden aura surrounded him, and he began to shrink in size, but as he did, his power actually grew far higher than ever before. We looked down to see, what appeared to be Cellio, but his hair seemed longer and thicker, from the sleeves of his armor we could see his arms were covered in a red fur and so was his tail; when he opened his eyes, we saw that they were yellow instead of the blue of a normal super saiyan form.

"C-Cellio?" He looked up at us and smirked.

"Damn. This power is awesome, way stronger than Super 3 ever could have been. Wanna know something? I think this is it, the final level of super saiyan we've been searching for, I don't have that longing feeling anymore."

"So, what do you think? Finish off the number tier with Super Saiyan 4?"

"I think so, it just feels right." Stryker and I defused, then I prepared myself to tame the primal mind once again.

"You guys stay separated, Cellio, don't turn that form off, we might need its power." I looked up at the power ball and felt the changes commence. It only took a few seconds to regain control of the giant body, now for the part I wasn't too excited about. I powered up as if I were to go super saiyan, suddenly, I was thrown back in my mind as an astral projection within a red glass box. I beat at the walls as hard as I could, but to no avail; suddenly, I felt and saw myself go down, my body looked around to see Cellio floating there, and once that happened, the walls of the box shattered and I regained control. The change into super 4 was different; I felt a calm, yet raging power flowing through me the more I shrank, as if I was unlocking a secret, long forgotten to time. I saw the fur change from gold to red, I felt my hair lengthening a little bit as well as the muscles decreasing in size a little, but still bigger than normal. Once I was done, I stood up from my kneeling position as a full on super saiyan 4, face to face with my brother and Stryker.

"You guys are lucky, you get so many forms to become stronger."

"Hey, don't blame us that you're human." I covered my mouth, not knowing how gruff my voice became after the transformation. I looked myself over and saw that my leg armor was still on, and my top armor somehow turned into a sleeveless, but I liked it. I felt next to no strain in this form, unlike super 3, it almost felt as the drain was as much as normal super.

"Say, Cherik. Wanna test out our new strength?"

"Yeah, sure. Go 3 and hit me with a full force solar crusher."

"Alright then." He powered down to base, then powered up to 3. "Odd, I tried powering down straight to 3, but it seems like it's a whole different level we can access without cycling through our other forms."

"Neat." He flew up and charged a full force solar crusher, while I just readied a basic energy beam. He launched the attack at me and I blasted my own, they were both equal at first, but after charging just a tiny bit more, he was overwhelmed and had to dodge the combined beams. "Wow. That right there started as 1/10 of my power, then I just overtook you with 1/8."

"Alright, so this form is strong, efficient and fast to turn into. I really really like it. Hold on, I wonder..." He charged up and went into 4. "Alright, so we're able to still turn into it if we cycle through transformations. But what if we're in base?" He turned it off, then transformed into it again directly from base. "Yep, I love this new form!"

"Alright, mega jealous right now. I wish soul charge gave me that sort of power. Hey, what kind of power does super saiyan 4 Cellerik have?" We looked at each other eagerly and jumped backwards.

"You ready Cellio?"

"Oh hell yeah I am!" We initiated the ritual, which was now shortened to us connecting fists, then breaking and punching forward. The fusion began, and the power that I felt was incredible, even stronger than super saiyan 3 Cherykio, far, far stronger.

"This is.. I just... wow... I mean... wow." We were dumbfounded, the power was like nothing ever seen before, it felt like we could just flick away super saiyan 3 Cherykio. We defused and powered down.

"This is the power we need, the power to defend our universe to the end. Alright guys, let's train." We stayed in the chamber for just 2 months, mostly working on our synchronization skills in order to fuse a lot easier; by the time we left the chamber, Cellio and I could fuse by locking fists and turning while Stryker and I could fuse after a fist lock and a punch lock; Stryker and Cellio though, they could only fuse during the kickoff backflip, still, it was progress.

We actually had an entire year of peace after the visit from Sidra, but that doesn't mean we stopped training, on the contrary, we trained harder than ever before, and around this time, if I were to put a number to my feeling of power; I feel like I'm around 160 million, Cellio feels like 157 million and Stryker seems to be around 120 million. Today, we were all doing some light sparring, when a familiar beam of light appeared over the horizon, we flew over to it to see Sidra, Mojito, and some other person who had a turquoise color skin, a white mohawk, purple robes that seemed different from Mojito's and gold dangling earrings with red orbs in place. We landed and bowed, with Cellio greeting like normal.

"Greetings Lord Sidra, what brings you here today? And if I may ask, who is this?" The new person looked slightly surprised, while Sidra and Mojito let out a chuckle.

"Rise you three; this here is the supreme kai of this universe, Roh, a god of creation if you will. Now as to why, we've come to ask for your help, you see, there is someone above even the gods and angels, he is known as the Omni-king, Lord Zeno." We were shocked that there was someone who dwarfed even the gods. "He plans to hold a tournament for the survival of 8 different universes, the lowest ranked." Stryker stepped in.

"Wait, the survival? What do you mean?"

"Only one universe can remain at the end, the others will be erased from existence." We just stood there in shock. The losing universes will be erased... "Each team must be composed of 10 members, we already have 7, including the trio of dangers, we were hoping you three would be the final pieces to our team. I stood up for the others.

"We're in. I have a feeling that the new power we've unlocked will definitely be enough to win." He looked at us with curiosity.

"Show me then. What have you learned?" I put out my hand to help Cellio up, he blinked a few times, but then took my hand and stood up.

"You ready bro?"

"Still processing everything, but sure, let's do this." We fused together while Stryker stood at the side with a smirk on his face.

"Only the two of you? Why not all 3?" We spoke as Cellerik.

"Because, this is the only way we can access this power." He kept his look of curiosity, but then we powered up instantly into super saiyan 4 and he seemed almost impressed.

"Well then, let me see what you're capable of." We smirked and began to charge at him, actually being somewhat equals, but it wasn't long before he threw us to the ground. "I think that is a good imrovement, you made me use 10% of my power this time." We stood up and chuckled, then began to laugh. "What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that... So was I." The look on his face was priceless.

"Wait, what?" We powered up to full power and punched him away faster than he could react. He stabilized himself and powered up as well. "Very impressive, this power rivals that of my own." We were about to collide blows, when Mojito stopped each of us with one hand, effortlessly.

"Now, now, let's not get too hasty. If you two were to come to blows, the entire universe might have been destroyed, let's save the fighting for the tournament." The two of us instantly reeled back and acted like nothing happened. Cellio and I defused and powered down, then Sidra talked to us again.

"That power of yours is quite impressive. What do you call it?" At the same time, we both said it.

"Super saiyan 4. Jinx! Double jinx!"

"Triple jinx"

"Quad.. Dammit!"

"Hahahaha, you've never been able to beat me at that Cellio."

"So, will you enter the tournament? Final offer."

"Yes."

"I'm in."

"Let's do this."

"Very good. The tournament begins in 20 hours, we will transport you to my planet to meet the rest of the team. Stay close." We huddled together and Roh said two words.

"Kai kai." Then we were transported to a world with a sunset like sky, a castle and a forest. In front of us was the rest of our team; the Trio of Dangers, a metallic dragon guy, a bat-like humanoid, a bunny girl and a cat-like girl.

"Guess they're from the solo planets, cause I've never seen their species before."

"Yeah, they are, Cauliferon scouts have documented them, and their strongest warriors. The metal dragon is known as Chappil, the warrior with the iron skin, the bat guy is Rozel, he's more of a speed fighter; the bunny and cat girls are from the same planet where they evolved from predator and prey species into allies, the bunny is Sorrel, while the cat is known as Hopp, they're both fierce when they need to be, especially Hopp." Stryker and I nodded at the insight, then, they all saw us and chaos ensued. We were swarmed by everyone who was super excited to see the saviors of the galaxy. The swarm didn't last long as Sidra stomped his foot, releasing a shockwave. Roh spoke up to brief us all.

"Now then, you've all been selected because you're the best fighters this universe has to offer. Within 20 hours we'll be on the fighting stage and facing off against other universes for the survival of our own. Now, you all know Cherik, Cellio and Stryker here; they did save many galaxies twice already, however, during the fight, they aren't celebrities, they are your teammates and you must cover them like you would cover anyone else, no swarming. Now, I want all of you to rest before we leave, because when we get there, you will need every ounce of power you have to crush the opposing universes... Especially that Son Goku of Universe 7." He said that last line while turning away and clenching his fist, which makes me think something happened beforehand.

We all just stood around, getting to know each other, the Trio sticking around us and telling us about the exhibition match, that they fought 3 warriors of universe 7 and 2 of them were saiyans, with one being Goku, the person Roh was talking about.

"Man, if saiyans from other universes are that strong, I can't wait to meet them." I punched my fist into my hand in excitement; suddenly, a glow began to appear from Stryker's chest, and it seemed that he wasn't causing it because he seemed just as surprised as all of us. "Stryker, what's going on?"

"I-I'm not sure... I think... because I have so much at stake, my soul is becoming overflown with determination." His soul suddenly turned green and he produced a shield, then he became light blue, then orange, then his soul became dark blue and he looked like he was being thrown to the ground, it then turned purple, and a sort of string shot out from it, tethering him to a wall and a tree. Finally, he concentrated and it turned back into gold.

"Stryker... what the hell as that?" I was just as shocked as Cellio was.

"The determination must be allowing me to access all of the soul traits and gain their powers... probably because I absorbed their essence so long ago. Wait, let me try something." He stuck his hand out to me, then my soul appeared and turned blue, where he then forced me to the ground. He turned it off and looked at his hand, then at his soul. "I can also control the soul traits of others... THIS IS AWESOME!" For the rest of the time we had, Stryker practiced with his new powers, and he was getting very good with them; then, it was time to go.

Roh, teleported us to, what looked like a top, but it was the size of a small city, this was the arena that we would be fighting in. I took one look around at the combatants and I just felt joy.

"Oh, this is gonna be goooooooood."

 **A/N: Yep, tournament of power here we come. Just so you guys know, this is gonna be a bit of a long arc, but it'll be worth it. Little Cherik has grown so much, and now he's fighting for the fate of his universe. Stay tuned to see what happens. Till next time, peace.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Tournament Commences

Looking around, there were many many fighters all grouped together in their own teams; we were mesmerized by all of the power we felt, some weaker and some stronger than us, but everyone was ready to fight; then, there was one power that stood out among all the rest, one that seemed completely overwhelming and it wasn't even at full. I looked through the crowd to see this power, then, I saw him; he looked like the basic gray alien from area 51 took classes at the gym, then began to lift the gym itself; he had a uniform just like his teammates, red body with black legs, black collar, white gloves and boots, and he was strong, plain and simple.

"Hey, you're saiyans too right?" Cellio and I looked to our side to see two other men that were around our height, one had an orange gi with wild hair, while the other wore blue spandex and chest armor similar to our own, he also looked extremely similar to the king, but with less hair.

"Uhh, yeah. How did you know?" I questioned the orange guy.

"You both have tails, it's a common saiyan feature." The armored one said it, even though he looked like the king, he seemed more aggressive than him.

"What about you guys? You don't have tails?" Cellio asked; the orange one just scratched the back of his head and laughed, while the other one looked kind of sore.

"Weeellll, you see, our tails were cut off a long time ago. So, what are your names?"

"I'm Cherik, and this is my brother Cellio, this right here is our human friend Stryker." He looked surprised and happy.

"Well, my name's Goku, this right here is Vegeta."

"I can speak for myself, Kakarot!"

"Kakarot? I thought you said your name was Goku." I was rather confused.

"Yeah, this gets confusing at times. Here, I was sent from my homeworld to Earth as a baby, but when I landed, I was renamed by my grandpa Gohan to Goku, but my saiyan name is Kakarot; Vegeta here is the only one who regularly calls me that. You know, I'm amazed that there are so many saiyans all over the universes."

"Wait, there are more saiyans here?" I asked, and Vegeta pointed to his right; we looked and saw there were three people who looked human, but we could tell they had primal saiyan power, two girls and a very skinny looking guy.

"Those three right there are from the 6th universe. Hold on a second, what is the name of your king? If you even have one.

"Oh, king Cauliferon, well, technically Cauliferon the 10th, but nobody really calls him that." Cellio spoke up, but it seemed to trigger something within Vegeta.

"I see, so that's where he ended up, in Universe 9."

"Wait what? The first saiyan on our planet was actually from the 7th universe?"

"Yes, long ago, after our freedom from the Tuffles and brfore the rule of that one." He pointed to the one who looked like Zoltris. "We saiyans were bestowed highly advanced technology by a different species, this allowed us to go into space too. Not long after, we sent a small colony of saiyan infants to populate planets, however, they were sucked into a wormhole and presumed dead, the oldest one of the colony was named Cauliferon. By my guess, the wormhole landed them in universe 9 where they colonized your planet into what it is now. By the way, was your planet destroyed as well?" Vegeta asked us.

"Actually, no, we stopped the ruler who would have destroyed our planet, well, Cherik here did it, I kinda died."

"Seriously, out of all the universes, it was my planet, my kingdom, that was the only one to be destroyed? Wait, how were you resurrected? I thought dragonballs were only in our universe."

"I'll ask what dragonballs are later, but it was Stryker here who revived me."

"Yeah, I have a special power called determination, it's a magical ability that allows me to save points in time and revive myself in one point. I even used it to revive Cellio." They looked rather impressed at what he was able to do. Goku for some reason seemed much more excited than anyone else here, and I could relate.

"So, you're a human huh? That's awesome, I didn't know our earths were so similar, see those three over there? The two bald ones and the old man? They're humans too, but I don't think they're close to your level." Stryker gave a grin.

"Well, I have these two to thank, they won't let me get soft." I decided to ask two things to Goku before we began.

"So, do you know the names of the other saiyans? Also, I get the feeling you know that guy." I pointed to the buff alien. Goku gave a devious grin.

"Well, the two saiyan girls are Caulifla and Kale, while the guy is Cabba." He pointed at each individual, but when he did, Caulifla noticed and gave quite a rude gesture. "Now the guy over there, I don't know much about him, but I do know he's called Jiren, and he's the strongest one here." I was getting excited, but then a sort of horn sounded, and the Grand Priest, who we were briefed about, hovered above the arena.

"Welcome all of you to the tournament of power, hosted by Grand Zeno, both of them. At this time, all gods of destruction, angels, and kais, please leave the stage and wait in the spectator seats." All of them flew off, leaving the teams here on the stage. "Now then, the rules are as follows: There is no flight allowed or possible unless it is natural, such as with wings," I tried to fly, and sure enough, I wasn't able to, I just jumped up high. "The only way one can be eliminated is if one is knocked off of the arena, if you are unconscious, yet still in the arena, you are still in the tournament. There is no killing allowed, any competitor who kills another is immediately disqualified, finally, there are no outside weapons or items allowed unless the Zenos allow it. Without further ado, let the tournament of power... Comence!"

Instantly, there were explosions of energy all around us, with fighters splitting up to face opponents all over the place, the three of us decided to band together and watch from a distance, only fighting those who came our way. We managed to hear the voice of Roh, screaming at everyone else.

"Focus everyone on Universe 7! Take them all out! Especially those saiyans!" Everyone except for us began to surround Goku and Vegeta, we decided against it and just let them fight it out; within less than the first 30 seconds, Basil already kicked someone off the stage, we got first blood in this tournament. After a little bit, we saw that most of our team was thrown out by the other two saiyans, while Rozel jumped off in order to avoid some guy who looked like he was a part of Zoltris's race. We heard Roh once again, but this time he was shouting at us."

"What are you doing?! Help the other trio! Take out those two saiyans!" I just snapped at him.

"Shut it Roh! We know exactly what we're doing! You don't command our fighting style!" He looked at me with shock and just sat down, but Sidra had a grin spread across his face. Suddenly, three people came our way, some crab looking guy, a sumo fighter, and a sort of mechanical fish man? They all lunged at us, but our teamwork far exceeded anything they could do, hell one of them wasn't even from the same universe as the other two, evident by when we threw them all off without any effort. We looked back to the trio just to see them get blasted by an enormous blue beam with yellow spirals, and the two saiyans were... in a blue super saiyan form? But I couldn't sense their energy. We decided to leave them for now, but continue on our own pace.

"Cherik, Stryker, we need to stay close and let our teamwork handle this. So, are you guys ready to kick some ass?" Stryker powered up into soul charge and got ready.

"Definitely." I powered up and assumed my own fighting stance.

"When do we start?" Cellio powered up just like us and prepared himself.

"Let's move out then." We rushed into the field of explosions head on, ready to face every danger as a team.

 **A/N: Nothing to say, just got lazy. anyway, i have to rewatch the entire tournament of power now in order to make my changes accordingly. So this might take a while, however, i know you guys love this story and will stick around till the end. See ya**


	19. Chapter 19: Showing What We've Got

We charged into the mass of explosions and fighters as one fully synchronized fighting squad. It was far too easy to find opponents as they were all coming to us, the lowest ranked universe, however, we weren't going down without a fight. Almost immediately, we were cornered by some fat yellow bear guy, a robot man, and one of the uniformed people who looked like your average Russian strongman. The strongman spoke, but not really to us.

"These three are mine, you two back off."

"Hey, we saw them first! Magetta and I are gonna be the ones to eliminate universe 9"

"You and that tin can aren't going to do anything, for I, Tupper of the pride troopers, will carry my universe to victory!" As he posed, Magetta was curled up into a fetal position after hearing him be called a tin can.

"Magetta no! I'm sorry buddy, I forgot!" The three of us just looked at each other in confusion, we even turned back to Tupper who was equally confused. I decided to break the awkwardness and finish it here.

"Well, this has been... odd. But I'm afraid the only ones being knocked down are you three." We each charged at one of them, I took on Tupper, Cellio took, well, just carried Magetta, while Stryker took on the bear guy.

"I see, so you are the one to fight me, I warn you, it will not be easy." He looked as if he was powering up, but his skin became rocky, and soon enough, he looked like a rocky jack-o-lantern, and I couldn't help but laugh. "I assure you this is no laughing matter, I can change my density at will, becoming nearly immobile, you cannot eliminate what you can't lift." I took a few deep breaths and prepared to fight.

"Ok then, let's see just what you can do. I charged forward, and instantly doubled back before he could land a punch, while he was confused, Cellio jumped from the side and drop kicked him away.

"Nice sneak attack bro." We fist bumped and charged forward, almost dancing with how planned our attacks were, he could barely keep up, until eventually, he just stood still and blocked us.

"It's no use, I've made myself dense enough to resist all of your attacks."

"Is that so?" We turned around to see Stryker, who had been absent for a lot of the fight. He held out his hand and suddenly, a soul appeared from Tupper's chest, turning from white to dark blue. "Then let's see if this works." Tupper looked confused and kind of scared, even more so since he began to sink through the floor.

"Wait, no, what's happening? I can't change back!" Within a few seconds, he had fully sunk through and ended up in the spectator stands.

"Stryker, what the hell was that?" Cellio asked him, basically asking my question too.

"I manipulated his soul's gravity. I don't have as much control over it as Sans does, but I am able to force people down with the dark blue power. His increased weight helped too."

"Neat, oh and where were you for most of the fight? That bear guy didn't look very strong." I brought up what was on my mind.

"Well, you see- Watch out!" He held out his hand and produced a green shield behind us, making a very buff bald guy slam into it and knock himself out. I took the liberty of launching him out of the arena while Stryker spoke. "As I was saying, I couldn't really damage the guy since my punches were somehow cancelled out every time I hit him, like the damage was being sent elsewhere. He didn't hit too hard, but I realized I couldn't keep up, so I remembered I could teleport, I grabbed him, teleported off the edge, teleported myself back, and just let him fall."

"Smart thinking. By the way, it's probably best you don't do that too often, otherwise people will start to catch on. Only use it when there's no other option."

"I already thought about that, don't worry, I won't be that predictable." Suddenly, we felt an overwhelming explosion of power, accompanied by a literal explosion, or rather multiple green ones that spread out over the entire arena. "I got it!" Stryker made another shield that covered us, and easily blocked any energy blasts that came our way. When the smoke cleared, we saw the arena was no longer a smooth surface, but a complete mess, with rocks jutting up from everywhere and holes, all except for our own little spot that was protected by Stryker's shield.

"Thanks man, that was close." Cellio complemented as he looked over everything.

"Don't mention it, I barely broke a sweat keeping it up. So, what happened anyway?"

"Guys, you're gonna want to look at this." We climbed up the rock Cellio was on and looked at what he was seeing. There was a brawl going on, between goku and...kale? She looked different though, extremely different, she was completely muscular, with green hair and an overwhelming ki. Actually, it was much less a brawl and more of a massacre as she was just wailing on Goku, who could barely keep up as a super saiyan 2. Suddenly, he became that blue super saiyan form and launched a blue energy wave, which seemed to do almost nothing as she walked right on through it, grabbed Goku and threw him. While we watched, we kept on guard by sensing both ki and soul. Kale continued rampaging, and one guy tried to stop her, another pride trooper with a light rope, but she tore through it and blasted him out of the arena, actually, when she transformed and released all those blasts, a lot of people were thrown out of the arena. It wasn't long though before Jiren casually walked up to her, blasted her and then turned away from the explosion like it was nothing.

We slowly slid down after that and sat in complete awe at what just happened. I addressed the other two. "Ok, so we stay away from Jiren at all costs." They simply nodded, but we shook it off and got back up to fight, running back into the action. Luckily, there were no longer many people coming against us, so we didn't need to waste much stamina, however we were approached some tall woman in an odd dress.

"Hello there, my name Dercori from universe 4, I could sense the magical energy emanating from the three of you, especially you." She pointed at Stryker. "How would you like to see what I can do as well?" We prepared to fight, but Stryker held us back.

"I accept. Guys, don't worry, I've got this. For real this time." We nodded and sat back, patrolling the fighting field. The battle began by her throwing a fireball at him, where he punched through. "No heat. Wait, you just use illusions."

"That's correct, but will you be able to see through them all?" She covered the field with hexagonal shaped energy stickers that seemed to fade into a scenario, and her along with them.

"Impressive, but while you deal with magic tricks," He erupted into a circle of fire, throwing multiple fireballs at invisible locations, but with extreme precision, eventually hitting something, causing her to fall to the ground, exposed. "I deal with real magic." He was about to move forward, but was stopped by an invisible force.

"I just bound your shadow, you can't move from that spot. Now, to add to this illusion, I have covered us in my planet's natural darkness, within it I am unstoppable!" Her arms and legs grew into tentacles as well as receiving a slight size upgrade.

"I see, well it's a good thing you can't move either." Her soul turned dark blue and she couldn't approach, it was a stand off. They stood there, but Stryker had the upper hand as his attacks were barreling through hers, eventually she couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough, enough. I yield." He turned her soul back to normal, but as that happened, a fireball was launched from behind."

"Stryker!" But he knew before I even said anything. He turned his soul orange and just stood still, the fireball went right through him and hit her in the face. She collapsed and everything went back to normal.

"Cellio, you wanna do this? You've barely eliminated anyone."

"Sure." He created one of his whips, wrapped her in it and threw her off the stage. We high fived Stryker and congratulated him, but while this happened, we heard Sidra arguing with one of the other gods, a yellow mouse.

"That's cheating! Your fighter just used a weapon to eliminate mine!"

"No! Cellio can create whips from his own energy, just like how she makes her talismans!"

"But that's different, it's not a weapon!"

"Both of you, settle down. It is not a physical weapon brought from the outside and is created by a fighter's energy, therefore it is allowed." Sidra looked very proud of himself while the other one just sat back down mumbling. We continued walking through the stage to find others, but not many dared to challenge us now, however, we were approached by three girls who didn't even seem like fighters. The green haired one spoke first.

"Hold it right there in the name of love." We just stopped, even more confused than when Magetta broke down.

"Excuse me, but what?" Cellio expressed what we all were thinking.

"You three are the last remaining of one of the lowest universes and will be the first to be eliminated by the maidens of universe 2." As she said that though, the grand priest stopped everything to announce something.

"All fighters from universe 10 have dropped out, Universe 10 will now be eliminated!" We watched as the Zenos charged an energy orb each in one hand and then performed a squishing motion, in that instance, everyone except for the angel of universe 10 was gone in a blink, unable to be sensed anywhere. We turned back to the three girls.

"So, you were saying?" I said with slight shock at what just happened. We all just shook it off, getting back to the fight at hand.

"Well it doesn't matter that you weren't the first, you will be the second. For we, the kamikaze fireballs. Ribrianne!

"Rozie!"

"Kakusna!"

"Will defeat you in the name of love!" As they said this, they somehow jumped up to a higher platform and began to transform, however, an energy blast hit them and stopped them from doing so. We looked at where it came from, seeing that it was a guy with long black hair and a park ranger outfit. The three of them ran up to him in frustration and called him out for attacking while transforming, even a big pride trooper with an amazing moustache talked him out. We chuckled at this sight, and laughed even more when he sat down and made a "continue" motion with his hand. After that little fiasco, they fully transformed, and we somehow wish they didn't, well, we wish Ribrianne didn't as she was not as pretty as before. Afterwards, they began to focus on 17, but Stryker called them out.

"Hey! What happened to us!?" They looked at us, then remembered why they transformed to begin with, then charged. We knew they were stronger than our base forms, so for the first time in the tournament, we went super saiyan, while Stryker powered back up into soul charge. The six of us fought well, we had the same amount of synchronization between our teams, however, it was quite annoying hearing the word love being thrown around over and over again. Eventually, our teamwork overpowered theirs as we ended up switching opponents without verbal communication, launching combo attacks with no giveaways, and blasting without warning. Eventually, we kicked them into each other and Stryker turned all their souls purple, binding them together with some purple string or whatever.

"Hey, why can't we move?! Why are these hearts here?"

"Try all you want, I've bound your souls to one line, you can't move except in a circle." They struggled, but they couldn't break free. "Cherik, Cellio, they're all yours. We walked up and kicked them through 3 pillars of rock and launched them out of the arena.

"Thanks for that Stryker. Also, I get the feeling that we saved a lot of people from a headache." They both agreed with me, but then we felt something, a large amount of power being released somewhere, we looked over to see Kale and Caulifla emerging from smoke, with Kale in her scary saiyan state. We looked to see that they just took out a bunch of pride troopers, but one was still standing in a bubble, however, a blonde woman, who looked like she could be related to the black haired guy just picked her up and launched her off the side. "Alright, let's see what's next for us. The arena is looking kind of empty though." We ran off to fight more.


	20. Chapter 20: (mostly) Fusion vs Fusion

After dropping some power ranger looking guy who actually forced me to use super saiyan 2, we decided to sit and rest for a little bit. Our rest was interrupted before long though, by energy beams coming from seemingly nowhere; we narrowly avoided a lot, but we couldn't keep this up for long.

"Hold on guys, I have an idea." Stryker held out his hand to both of us and our souls became orange. "As long as we keep moving, the blasts can't hurt us. Let's go and find who's causing this." We nodded and ran off; just as Stryker had said, the blasts were going through us like we weren't even there. We looked around and saw one of the blasts ricochet from a glass like sphere, I jumped and saw where it originally jumped from and indicated the others to follow me. We jumped from sphere to sphere, until we saw the source of the blasts... being taken out by one of the universe 7 humans, then we looked to our right to see the source of the spheres, a big maroon blob guy and he was being dominated by Goku and Vegeta.

"Guess that story arc was short lived." Stryker said this as he turned our souls back to normal. We walked on, not really having many challenges, however, not long after the sniper dilema, we felt an enormous surge and concentration of energy. We looked up over the rubble to see Goku forming an enormous ball of energy, but it seemed to be fueled by his teammates. We looked at the target, and it appeared to be Jiren who was just standing there and letting him charge it. We decided to take a seat, a very safe seat, and watch the spectacle unfold. Once the move was done, he launched it at Jiren while shouting.

"This is the power of Universe 7's spirit bomb!" It looked like the attack hit, but it slowly began to rise up, and we saw Jiren lifting it with one hand and pushing back almost effortlessly. Goku powered up to his blue super saiyan state and pushed it back, but Jiren decided to use 2 hands and push it back faster. We heard Goku say kaio-something, then his aura became an overlapping blue and red, pushing the spirit bomb to the middle, creating a stalemate, but the thing began to get bigger, and bigger, and bigger, but then, it just collapsed and essentially became a black hole, pulling a ton of things in. Stryker anchored our souls to the ground by turning them purple and prevented us from flying away. Once the light went away, we saw everything was mostly the same, but Goku was nowhere to be found; we couldn't sense his energy, nor his soul. However, not long after, we felt the very world of void shake, and a pillar of light emerged from the crater caused by the spirit bomb, and within that crater stood Goku, but there was something different about him. He looked at Jiren with silver, glaring eyes, he seemed to be in his base form, but we could sense an incredible power emanating from him as well as an intense heat.

"Oh this is gonna be good. Guys, I think we can sit down and rest for a while to watch this unfold." They agreed with me, we sat down and Stryker produced a minor shield just in case. It all began with one step, and suddenly, Goku was right on top of Jiren before we could bother to track his movements. The battle began with Jiren throwing a punch, but it seemed like Goku dodged it without even thinking; they jumped back into the crater while Mr. Moustache and the guy who looked like 2 of the gods of destruction slid down the crater to attack Goku, but as they approached him, he lifted his arms, caught them and threw them away.

"Man, I wish I had some popcorn right now! This is amazing!" Cellio looked like he was about to be overwhelmed with excitement." We watched on as it seemed like Goku was casually walking away from a justice flash barrage, well, maybe it wasn't the new form, maybe Mr. Moustache was just bad at aiming. Jiren put a stop to his teammates "help" in order to deal with it himself. Goku began to unleash a barrage of attacks on Jiren, but in a few brief flashes, we saw that Jiren was actively making an effort to block. We heard the Zenos freaking out, and so were the gods, after a little, one of them revealed what we were witnessing, Goku's god of destruction.

"Ultra Instinct" We saw all the other gods turn to Goku in amazement and shock at what power he displayed. The fight was heating up, both figuratively and literally due to Goku. We heard him let out the first sound ever in that form, a primal war cry, he fired a powerful blue energy beam at Jiren, jumped away and launched towards him in one final attack; however, in that moment, Goku used up all his gas while Jiren caught his fist.

"This heat, that is your limit." He then shot Goku away in a fiery energy blast and returned to meditating." The entire arena was in a state of silence after the epic battle, but it didn't last long as people went back to fighting, albeit cautious of Jiren. We surveyed the area, when we saw two guys who looked like Zoltris, we overheard their conversation and found their names being Frieza and Frost, however, they held a short lived alliance as Frieza shot Frost out of the arena after they buffed up; Frost in the stands was about to blast him for revenge, but was erased on the spot for attempting to do outside interference. We saw that afterwards, Frieza helped out his other teammate who I could feel was half saiyan, then they went separate ways. We snuck through all the rubble to survey the fights and study movements, when we heard yelling from, what seemed like Cabba. We peeked through the rocks to see him fighting some balloon girl, however, we felt his power begin to spike and his hair was turning super, but we knew that this was beyond super saiyan, he broke past his limits and went super saiyan 2 just like us; she stood no chance afterwards and was eliminated by something that seemed extremely similar to my Nova Blast, but not. His victory was short lived as we saw him get challenged by Frieza, I wanted to jump in, but Cellio stopped me.

"This isn't our battle, let them go." I resisted and watched as Frieza toyed with him, even when he went super 2, Frieza countered by becoming gold, skyrocketing his power and launching him out of the arena. I stood up, looked at Cabba in the stands and gave him a thumbs up for respect, he saw me and smiled, knowing he had support. We didn't get far before we were ambushed by multiple universe 2 people, some old guy, a big pinhead, a dude with a gem on his head and a purple big headed guy.

"You three have eliminated our maidens and now will pay the price for their love and beauty!" The big guy spoke out, while the three of us just stood there, back to back. Every move we made, they watched us and prepared; we couldn't really do anything, but we didn't need to worry, we were just playing an act. Stryker spoke to us in a whisper, just loud enough for the two of us to hear.

"Both of you, on the floor, now." We instantly dropped down and heard the sound of multiple soul changes; we looked up to see all four of them, linked together with purple string emanating from their souls and Stryker as the puppet master. Stryker jumped out of the circle and began to kick every one of them individually in the back, slamming them all into each other. We heard the souls deactivate and we jumped up and out of the circle of knocked out competitors.

"Nice job man, didn't think you could affect so many at once." I fist bumped him.

"Yeah, me either, guess I've just got an overload." Suddenly, by the look on Stryker and Cellio's faces, I could tell that they also felt an out of control power be contained, yet still remain strong. "Hey, I think you guys would find a much better fight over there." He pointed to where Goku and the two saiyan girls were; from the looks of it, Goku was in super saiyan 2, but extremely tired and unable to fight at his fullest. We then saw Kale seem like she was in her bulky green super saiyan form, but she was completely controlled and fully powered, which made us believe she was the source of the random power sense. I turned to Stryker before leaving.

"You sure you can handle yourself without us?"

"Ummmm, I think you should be more worried if the tournament can handle me, more than if I can handle the tournament." I grinned.

"As smug as ever. Alright, we'll be back." The two of us ran over, went super saiyan and blocked a punch from each of the girls; I blocked Caulifla while Cellio blocked Kale. "You know, it's not fair ganging up on someone who's tired."

"Yeah, what's the fun in that? Give him some time." They each pulled back and looked at us with essential death stares. I looked back at Goku, who seemed greatful for the save.

"You go on and get more rest, we've got this."

"Hey, thanks. Didn't think another universe would help except Hit." He began to run off and Caulifla went after him, but I jumped in front of her and kicked her back. "Your fight is with us, two on two seems much fairer don't you think?"

"Tch, fine. We'll destroy you, then we'll go after the old man." She powered up while in super saiyan 2 as well as Kale in her own state; Cellio and I looked at each other and just stayed regular super saiyan. They charged at us and began to coordinate attacks in order to separate us, but we've been doing this for far longer, and just used their own attacks to our advantage; we let them separate us, only to easily overpower them and kick them into each other with more distance to build up momentum. The two of us walked over to them just sitting on the ground, but they caught us off guard and blasted us, forcing us to block and lose sight of them.

"On your guard Cher, sense as much energy as you can."

"Yeah, we can't let their coordination beat our own." I looked to my left, only to feel two powers about to rush us, but I knew Cellio felt it too, and in almost perfect synchronization, we each kicked out to one side and caught both of them. Even just our basic super saiyan strength was far too much for them, and they seemed to know it. They both jumped back, battered, but they talked to each other.

"S-sis, do you think that we should do that?"

"I-it's the only way Kale, we have to. Hey! you two had better prepare yourselves! We're done going easy!"

"That's fine hon, so are we." I said this with a sneer. She gave me a death glare and suddenly, both of them then pulled out an earring with a green bead, and I knew exactly what they were going to do. They each clipped on an earring and fused together in a brilliant flash of green light. When we could see again, we saw a taller girl with, what seemed kinda like a yoga outfit, but with golden wrist and leg braces, she also had, essentially Caulifla's hair, but with Kale's polytail, and the face was a perfect mixture of the two. Then, she talked.

"So, Kale and Caulifla fused to create me. Guess that makes me Kefla. This is the end of the line for you boys." She inhaled and powered up, not even revealing her aura, and already she matched our super saiyan strength, possibly even stronger. I looked at Cellio, kind of worried, but realized we had our own trump card, and by the calm look on his face, he knew it before I did.

"Wait a second Kefla, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this fusion versus fusion."

"Fine, do what you want, you still won't beat us." The two of us powered down and locked fists together, then the familiar white flash engulfed us, and Cellerik was born once again.

"Man, it feels good to be back, even though I was only gone for a few days. Well well, hello there Kefla, I don't believe we've ever met; my name is Cellerik, and soon, you won't ever forget it." We got into a battle pose and so did she, we each powered up, but almost instantly we felt her power be twice as strong as ours, so we had to play it safe in the beginning. We shot forward to try and speed blitz her, but there was no avail, she dodged everything, not once did we even land a scratch. We backflipped before she could kick us and shot an energy blast, but nothing happened except a deflection. She lunged to where we were and kneed us right in the stomach, then kicked us down into the ground.

"Oh come on! Is this all you have to show? What happened to all that big talk you were spouting off? Guess every other saiyan is weak compared to us." The pain we were feeling, along with all the emotions made our fusion begin to waver.

 _"Cellio, concentrate. We can't lose synchronization now."_

 _"Sorry, I just got a little heated."_

 _"It's fine, we'll just go super saiyan, then she won't have a chance."_

 _"But what if she does it too?"_

 _"We have 3 more levels. Don't worry, we've got this."_ We stabilized our fusion and stood up to face her, with a little effort.

"Ohhh, looks like you can still fight. What, do you like the pain?"

"I don't know. What about you?" We went super and shot forward before she could even process what was going on. We hit her in the face and landed multiple abdomen punches, followed by a knee to the chin and a kick down to the ground. We charged an energy blast to finish it, but once we fired, we found it blasted back at us by a green beam of energy. We looked and saw Kefla in, what seemed to be Kale's green super saiyan form, and the worse part, it wasn't a normal super multiplier; we felt her power go up at least a hundred times the normal, and even at our full super saiyan power, we were only a quarter of hers.

 _"Oh."_

 _"Shit."_

We moved out of the way, barely fast enough to avoid her punch and jumped away to gain a lot of distance.

"What's wrong? Can't handle me anymore? I'm just warming up." We went super saiyan 2, hoping to at least stand a chance in this form. We tried to attack her, but she was too fast, it was just like our base forms all over again. We kept on dodging and attempting to attack, but we just couldn't do anything. She then got behind us, grabbed our legs from under us and slammed us into a wall. "Man, when you two fused, I was hoping for a good fight, but all I got was disappointment. Even while in super saiyan 2, you still can't match up to me." We popped out from the wall and stood, despite our injuries.

"Oh trust me, this isn't even the surface. Just like you, I'm only warming up." We charged up, and after a few seconds of screaming and hair growth, we stood before a wide eyed Kefla as a super saiyan 3.

"Whaaaaaaaaattttt?! You can go super saiyan 3?!"

"You like? Be honored, only two others have ever pushed me this far: The Galactic Consumer and Lord Sidra." She gave a chuckle.

"Fine, guess I'll show off my real power as well!" She powered up into super saiyan 2, and for once in this fight, our powers were basically equal.

"This is gonna be fun, I can feel it." We clashed fists, and the resulting shockwave was enough to stop fights all over the arena. We began zipping all over the place, clashing fists, landing hits and blocking others. We kicked off from each other and ran around, keeping track of the other; we hid behind some arena rubble and managed to sneak up behind her in order to land an energy gauntlet blow. She recovered fast and launched herself towards us, attempting to speed blitz, but we managed to barely dodge and block them all, finishing by grabbing her arm and spinning her to the floor. We charged an energy blast, but before we could fire, she blasted herself upwards and among the rubble, catching us by surprise and pummeling us into multiple large pieces of debris. We rolled over and deflected a red energy blast before it could hit us.

"So, Kefla. You're not gonna be as easy as I thought. That's just fine by me, I wouldn't want this to get boring." We lunged and locked grasps, each one trying to push the other in an equal struggle of might. Our energies began to form lightning all around, breaking the debris and causing fighters to run away. The arena began to break underneath us in a circular fashion, however, In one swift motion, we backflipped and kicked her in the chin, only to blast her the moment we landed; she blocked the blast, but that was alright since we charged from the side and threw a punch that sent her into multiple debris boulders and to the other side of the arena. She came back and we fought in one place, the force of our blows reverberating all throughout, making broken parts of the arena crumble and even sent some weaker fighters flying out. We each landed a solid hit that sent us flying, but once we recovered, we jumped up higher and higher pieces of rubble until we could overlook the arena.

"Hey! Down here!" We looked to see her charging two red and green energy blasts in each hand. We smirked, threw one arm in the air for a Solar Crusher and one arm to the side for a Nova Blast. She fired and so did we, the clash could be felt far beyond even the spectator seats, probably even through Zeno's force field. We were equal in power, but we decided to finish it here and now.

"Thank you for the fight, Caulifla, Kale; It was the most fun we've had in a while. Hopefully we meet again." We instantly powered up into super saiyan 4 and drew the beam struggle to a close with one hand. The overwhelming power tore through her blast and sent her flying out of the arena, shattering some of it in the process.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Her screams faded as the potara broke and the two of them were sent to the spectator seats. We powered out of 4 and defused, looking over our wounds and needing to rest for a bit. Stryker approached us and began to heal us up.

"You guys are nuts, that was one hell of a battle." We smiled at the comment, then heard Caulifla from the stands.

"Hey! We won't forget this! One day, we'll fight you guys again, and we're gonna clobber you!" I simply smiled and yelled back.

"I'm looking forward to it! Keep training, maybe you'll have a chance." She tried to hide it, but I saw that she gave a very slight smile before saying one last thing.

"Don't you dare lose then! I don't want to be remembered by being beaten by weaklings!" I gave her a thumbs up before Stryker finished healing us and we ran off.


	21. Chapter 21: The Final Universes

Fighting Kefla really tired us out, so we decided to rest for a little bit, but it was short lived as we began getting hit by, what seemed like 2 sets of invisible blows, and it looked like others were experiencing the same. The three of us grouped up and tried to sense the ki of our attackers, one of them was actually invisible and we managed to take him out no problem, but we couldn't seem to pinpoint the ki of the 2nd one, that's when Stryker soul sensed, stuck his hand out and trapped a small bug man with a blue soul.

"Hey, what gives?! I can't move" I picked him up and flicked him off the arena.

"And now you're not going to, ever." We looked up at the grand priest.

"All fighters from universe 4 have dropped out, Universe 4 shall now be erased." As they were erased, the mouse god was freaking out, but was instantly silenced. We then began to see universe 2 holding pink light sticks, which seemed to release sparkles that traveled to three of the guys we knocked out not too long ago. The three of them transformed into the forms the three girls turned into, and now I wish we had eliminated them when we had the chance. We were about to take them on, but we saw they were up against Goku and the two siblings, and then we got ambushed by 3 robots. Stryker tried soul manipulation, but it wouldn't work on these guys, as they have none.

"So, looks like we're fighting old fashioned huh?"

"Oh don't sound disappointed, we all know you've been waiting for something like this." He smiled at me, then turned back to the bots.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's do this." We took on each robot and instantly began to annihilate them in base form, however, once we were about to lay the finishing blow to each one, they managed to link together and begin merging. Once they finished, they became a mix and match robot that was about 3x bigger than any of us, and we could tell its strength was immense. It threw a punch, and we barely dodged as it shattered the ground; when we landed, I took initiative, went super saiyan 4, and charged at the robot with an energy gauntlet. The punch exploded with a massive amount of power, and even though it knocked it down for a few seconds, it then recovered with minimal damage and swung at me, almost launching me off the stage, but I was saved by Stryker throwing me to the ground with a blue soul. I stood up from the rubble and joined them, going back down to base.

"Alright, so if super saiyan 4 is next to useless, how about we fight 3 v 3. If you guys know what I mean?" They looked at me and nodded, we jumped back and I fused with Cellio first, then we fused with Stryker and went regular super saiyan.

"You think you're so tough? Let's see how you fight against me." We rushed them with a barrage of energy gauntlets, and they did begin to damage then, not a ton, but it was a start. They attacked us by creating a spinning tower of death, which would have broken every bone in our fused body had we been hit by one of the balls. We dodged out of the way, then decided to finish this by going super 2 and wailing on the machine; we finished by kicking it and embedding it into a rock. We walked towards it, but were stopped by some dude in a lab coat and a cane.

"Hold on right there!" He jumped down in front of the robot.

"Can you make this quick? We have a tournament to win." He smirked.

"Now, now, let's not be too hasty. After all, I, the great Doctor Paparoni, will not allow my greatest creation to become unused, now witness, the form of your demise!" He hopped up to the robot, and in a flash of light, accompanied by 2 blue beams of energy in the background, fused into an enormous purple and white creature with a red gem and intense energy, before our fight could begin however, the Grand Priest gave an announcement.

"Universes 2 and 6 will now be erased!" Even among the shock of the giant monster, there were some sentimental moments shared between the universes, but most of all, the universe 6 saiyans looked at us and smiled; then they were all gone." I couldn't let my emotions be our downfall, so I hid them for now and focused on the fight at hand. We went super 3 and tried to attack, but there was nothing we could do, it almost seemed as if it could read our movements; then it began to punch holes in reality and hit us through portals. We managed to backflip off of one and land on the ground, out of ideas, but we talked within the astral plane of our mind.

"Guys, this is looking bad, even in super saiyan 3 we can't take it down." Cellio seemed nervous and for good reason.

"I can't use my soul power on it, it's far too strong, just like Jiren."

"And we can't use super saiyan 4 when fused with Stryker, we're toast." I suddenly had an idea once Cellio said that.

"Wait, we may not be able to go 4, but we can go ape." They caught on and nodded at me, determined to finish this together. "One more thing, Stryker, you think you can go giant while we're ape?"

"I think so. Let's do this." We nodded and got back to the battle; we powered out of 3, but charged a power ball and threw it into the air, exploding it. The changes began, we grew in size, became covered in fur, but we didn't lose control, probably because we had 2 fully controlled saiyans, then we powered up into golden. Our size gave us a better chance to fight, but even tough we were faring far better, we were still getting pushed back to the edge.

 **"Fine, you wanna play rough, I'll play rough!"** We blasted it in the face with a mouth cannon, sending it backwards, then we locked our fists together, concentrated our ki and grew in size, again. When we finished, we were almost the size of the arena itself, and we used that to our advantage. We grabbed the beast with both hands, struggling a little to keep it in place, but we did it; we then threw it out of the arena, while at the same time blasting it, so as it couldn't recover. We turned our head to the stands, which were under eye level actually, and saw that the 4 of them were separated and in the stands, then came the announcement.

"All fighters from universe 3 have dropped out. Universe 3 shall now be erased!" The familiar white light engulfed them and they were gone. We shrank down to regular golden ape, then powered down to base, then unfused, all of us were pretty drained afterwards.

There weren't many people left standing, only 3 universes remained and it was close to the end of the time. After our spectacle, there was absolutely no way we were invisible anymore. The three of us walked towards where the other teams were and we all met near the center of the arena. Universe 7 had 6 fighters remaining, Universe 11 and ourselves had 3 each. The 3 leaders, being me, Jiren, and Goku just stared each other down, well, I eyed them up, while they stared down, suddenly, Goku began to explosively power up in his blue form, and I mean that literally, his power up created an explosion that scattered everyone. When the dust cloud cleared, we saw Jiren and Goku standing there, still eying each other down; however, we felt and saw eyes on us, but before everything began, Vegeta joined Goku in fighting Jiren, everyone began to watch them power up, Goku using his kaio thingy, while Vegeta began to power up much further, somehow managing to unlock a new evolution in a royal blue color, and with that, they began to fight and even begin to equalize with Jiren.

After that, the three of us stood together, Cellio and I in super saiyan 4, not taking any chances, while Stryker stood in Soul Charge, however, our formation wouldn't last long as he was taken on by the purple guy, while we faced off against Goku's son and the green guy.

"You two seem to know how to fight. Care to take us on?" The green guy said it.

"Sure, we haven't had many opponents to fight in this form, let's go."

"They may be young, but don't underestimate them Gohan."

"I know Piccolo. Enough talking though, let's take them on." We launched towards each other, I took on Gohan, while Cellio took on Piccolo; we silently agreed to split them up, as we felt they had our same level of teamwork. The plan instantly went into motion as Cellio drew the fight away from us; Gohan was totally different than anyone else I've fought in the tournament, we were essentially equals in strength. The two of us had similar fighting styles and relied on our ki sensing in order to know where our opponent is. We could barely land any hits on each other, but in one move, we both hit each other in the gut, but I managed to kick him away. We stood facing each other, breathing heavily.

"Gotta admit Gohan, you're pretty strong."

"Yeah, you too. What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Cherik, saiyan of universe 9."

"It was a pleasure knowing you Cherik. Now, how about we finish this?" He cupped his hands in front of him, brought them back and began to charge an energy beam. "Ka... me... ha... me..."

"I couldn't agree more." I put my hands down at my sides, palms out and began to charge as well. "Nova..." He threw his hands forward

"Ha!"

"Blast!" Our beams connected, forming an energy sphere in the middle, we were completely evenly matched. The struggle wasn't going anywhere, however, in that moment, I saw Stryker be launched right into the center of our struggle, but in a split second, I saw his soul turn orange and he phased harmlessly through, sneaking around and slamming the purple rabbit guy from behind into our struggle. I didn't even flinch, but Gohan was momentarily confused, and that confusion was all it took for me to unleash all my power and send both of them out of the ring. I stood there, my hands out, damaged and breathing heavily; Stryker began to heal me, while Cellio ran to us with panic in his eyes.

"We have to move, now!"

"Why, what is it?" I asked. Suddenly, I saw a giant purple sphere tear through the arena and explode. "Oh." we ran out of the blast radius and hid behind a large rock formation, along with Stryker producing a shield to protect us more. Stryker turned to Cellio.

"Mind telling us what happened?"

"Well, Frieza and 17, that's the black haired guy by the way, were fighting Toppo, who was moustache man, and somehow he managed to become a god of destruction." We looked at him in shock, silent until I spoke, while looking over the rock at an extremely buff Toppo with a purple aura.

"Oh, that's just fantastic." We hid behind the rocks, but it didn't last for long, as Jiren, Goku and Vegeta crashed by, destroying our hiding spot. We had no choice but to prepare to fight, we looked over to 17 and Toppo, 17 was running while Toppo was firing more purple destruction spheres saying Hakai every time, we felt a weaker power and then heard a shout, we looked to see Frieza rising from the rocks, heavily damaged, but he fired an enormous yellow energy sphere that kind of seemed like Cellio's Solar Crusher, however, Toppo just flicked a tiny Hakai sphere and destroyed it without any struggle. Toppo then began to just annihilate Frieza, almost killing him, before throwing him, however he was saved by a rock throw from 17. Cellio and I were about to fuse, but Stryker stopped us before we could do anything.

"Hold on guys, I have an idea to finish this all." We looked at him, wondering just what he had planned in order to end this whole thing with 5 minutes left.


	22. Chapter 22: The final battle

We looked at Stryker as he began to explain everything to us, but not before saying goodbye for some reason.

"Well, we had a good run guys, you're gonna have to take over from here on out."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's face it, you two, Jiren and Goku are the only ones who are gonna remain, I'm no match for any of you."

"But as long as we stick together, we'll have the numbers to win."

"C'mon, you can't fool me, i know that you want to fight them, your warrior instincts are practically begging to go after them, but you know that, even in your full power, you're no match for them."

"Guess you can't get anything past us, but if we still have you, we can survive by the numbers."

"No, i'm done. I'll leave the field clear for you four, or should I say three, to fight." Just then, a rogue Hakai attack nearly hit us, but Stryker's soul turned green and he created a barrier around us that took the direct hit, but it didn't even crack; we kept talking afterwards.

"But how do you expect us to fight them? Even if Cherik and I fuse, our super saiyan 4 form isn't gonna be enough. We can't match up to them, they're on a whole other level and how are you able to take care of everyone else?"

"I still have one more trick up my sleeve. You see, since the beginning, my determination has continuously increased and now, I'm letting it all out in one final blow. I want you to find cover fast, and fuse so you'll be able to survive."

"What about Toppo? He's as strong, if not a bit stronger than Cellerik in super saiyan 4, how will your blast affect him?" I asked him.

"Easy, I'm hitting him first, he'll be at the epicenter. My power of determination, of pure creation, will negate his destruction and cause him to be vulnerable."

"And what'll happen to you afterwards?"

"I'll try to stay as determined as possible to give you my soul in order to keep fighting." The words hit us like a truck.

"G-give us your soul? Is that even gonna work?" Cellio was in shock just like I was.

"Your soul is very similar to that of a monster soul, if mine combines with yours, it'll give you the power to match up to their level. I can feel the determination of the other 6 souls I absorbed long ago deep within me, it'll give you the power you need."

"You sure it's gonna be enough?" I asked.

"Remember how powerful Frisk was? I'm sure it'll be enough." We thought it over for a bit, but then we both nodded our heads in agreement, this was the only way it could end.

"Alright, go for it."

"I knew you couldn't resist. Alright, the moment I let the barrier down, jump away and do as I said."

"Got it." We stood at the ready, Stryker then let the barrier down and we did as told, we jumped away, fused and went super saiyan 4, bracing for the impact. We saw that Stryker had a colorful aura swirling around him and his soul was flashing with every trait he had shown. Everyone else turned to him as he casually walked towards Toppo, who threw a hakai attack at him, but to everyone's amazement, he just backhanded it away.

"I-impossible! How?!" Suddenly, Stryker jumped up and grabbed Toppo in a full nelson and gave him a few words of wisdom.

"I may not have the raw strength to fight you, but I have the power of determination, of rebirth, of re-creation, all of it outclasses your destruction, and I'm letting it all out, right now!"

"W-what?" Suddenly, Stryker's aura condensed into him and he shouted two words to end it all.

"DETERMINATION ERUPTION!" A large bubble that flashed all the soul colors exploded outwards and engulfed the arena, the force of impact was heavy, but we just held on, actually feeling more empowered. We looked around and saw Frieza's limp body, 17, and even Toppo himself blown out of the arena; somehow, through the light, we saw that Jiren blasted Vegeta into the explosion, causing him to be thrown out as well, but with his final moments, he threw his remaining energy to Goku. From behind, we could hear the Zenos freaking out over Stryker's blast. When we could finally see right, the arena was actually fixed, back to its original condition, except for a crater on one side where we knew he was. As we flew over to Stryker, we saw Goku and Jiren going at it one more time, but this time Goku was back in his ultra instinct thing for some reason. We landed next to Stryker who was laying on the ground, gasping.

"Stryker, come on man, stay determined, this can't end right now." We gave him some energy, and that caused him to wake up.

"Cellerik, you're alright." He got up and projected out his soul which wasn't looking too great, it was only about a tenth of the way filled with the rest being an empty, gray outline. Then, he started talking to us. "You guys have been the closest thing I've ever had to a family since I lost mine so many years ago. Even though you're from a different planet, I can feel we have a connection, I'm determined to win this for you guys, for us." His soul filled to about 3/4. "I'm determined to see this through to the end, I won't let you guys down, I'll give you the power to save us all." It filled to maximum, but he kept going. "You guys have given me so much, now it's my time to return the favor, win this, keep our universe alive, keep the monsters alive, keep our friendship alive. Everyone we know is counting on us, so let's do it!" His soul began glowing brightly, radiating with energy and determination, suddenly, 6 different colored blobs began floating around it, what was left of the other souls. He placed his hand on our chest and brought out the combined soul we had, it looked like Stryker's, except it was twice as big and it was gray. He was about to combine them, but he looked at us one last time, I nodded and he then combined both of our souls together and a bright flash of light engulfed us.

When we regained our vision, we saw that we were surrounded by a golden, sparkling aura and our soul was a multi color flashing outline with a golden center. Stryker was in front of us, but he was on the floor, not breathing, suddenly, we managed to hear him, in our mind.

 _"Cellio, Cherik, can you guys hear me? It's Stryker. I'm not in my body anymore, my consciousness was absorbed into my soul and then into yours, I'm with you guys, literally."_

So what's the plan? How do we win?"

 _"You fight, i can tell they're looking at you, intrigued at what just happened. Look, there's 4 minutes left in the tournament, the human body can survive without oxygen for 6 minutes without irreversible damage; that's plenty of time for us to destroy them."_

"This won't mess up our fusion right?"

 _"No, i'll just stay back and cheer silently, this is your guys's show. Oh, and one more thing, since this isn't fusion, I believe that you guys can soul charge as well."_ We nodded and were about to walk towards the other two, when we realized that Stryker's body was still there, so we picked it up and threw it over the edge, making it appear on the universe bench. After that, we then took one step forward and we were suddenly in front of Jiren and Goku.

"Hello boys. Room for one more?" The two of them looked at us and said nothing, they just jumped back to other sides of the arena and we did the same. For a few seconds, nothing happened, then, all 3 of us charged and connected a punch in the center which created a shockwave that surprised the gods and angels. After the first connecting punch, we just went all out, not holding back. The entire fight was happening slowly and fast at the exact same time, punches were colliding and sending shockwaves throughout the entire world of void, as well as the fact that we were dodging blows without even thinking, almost as if our body was moving on its own. We focused on Jiren first, all the while also avoiding Goku, yet fighting alongside him somehow; the three of us were evenly matched, speed and strength was being rivaled, however, I was holding back a little, then suddenly, while we were dodging a punch from Goku, Jiren threw one at the same time which connected and sent us flying, but we caught ourselves and rushed forward, powerful ki blast in each hand, but as Jiren was about to punch us, we split and went around him, only to instantly fuse behind him and blast him full force.

 _'uh, guys? What the hell was that right now?'_

' _I don't know, but it was cool.'_

 _'Wait, Cherik, remember when we learned fusion? What did the fusion master say?'_

 _'You're right. it was...'_ Then, I remembered exactly what he said _'He said that when two beings are perfectly synchronized, they truly become one and can fuse and un-fuse on a whim.'_

 _'Oh man, that is so cool, so you two are in absolute perfect sync right now?'_

 _'I guess we are. Alright Cherik, let's show these guys the power of saiyan brothers.'_

 _'Right with you. Stryker, keep our power flowing.'_

 _'You got it.'_ As my mind got back into the fighting action, I saw that there were 2 1/2 minutes left until the tournament was over, so I had to give it all I had. I let out a primal war cry and unleashed every ounce of power within me, unlocking soul charge; we began flying all over the arena, and I was dodging and hitting Goku and Jiren with almost no effort. As I began overwhelming them, I felt something coming from the two of them, something powerful. Jiren managed to catch one of my punches and throw me to the side, but I regained composure without trying.

"You haven't seen the full extent of my power. Your bonds, your friendship, they all mean nothing. Strength is absolute and I will show you." He let out a battle cry, and in an explosion of fire-like ki, the top of his uniform was torn off, but I could feel his power surging. Fighting me and Jiren must have affected Goku as well; as he, surprisingly, said nothing, but his power increased beyond and his hair had a white glow. Even with their enhanced power boosts, my soul charge was still far beyond them, but I then felt something, I felt my power lessen and it just kept getting weaker.

' ** _Stryker, what's happening?'_**

 _'My soul power is wavering, you guys going into Soul Charge with a fused soul was using up more determination than I could produce. You're gonna have to end this quick or turn off soul charge, otherwise we'll lose.'_ We looked to see that the pillar had just fallen one more notch, that meant one minute was left.

 ** _'How long do you think you can hold on for?'_**

 _'Not for the whole minute.'_

 ** _'Fine, we'll just have to push on without it. Now let's do this!'_** I turned off Soul Charge, but still powered up to my absolute maximum and began fighting once more. As the minute ticked down, all of us fought as hard as we could without any thought except to win. The fight was fierce, completely destroying my armor top and managing to damage me more, but the pain was mutual for everyone. Jiren was trying to prove a point to us, that our friendships were worthless and that you can't trust anyone except yourself; I was determined to prove him wrong. I unleashed a barrage of blows on him, activating soul charge one last time in a rush, finishing it by throwing him right into Goku who was about to attack me from behind, and blasted both of them with absolutely everything I had left, nothing was held back with that blast. I stood there, then fell to my knees, turning off soul charge and powering down from 4.

 _'That's it for me guys, soul charge is no longer available.'_

 ** _'That's fine. Thank you Stryker, we'll handle it from here.'_**

I shakily stood up and looked over. Goku walked over to Jiren, preparing to finish this, but suddenly, it looked as if something ripped right through him; he fell to his knees and black lightning surrounded him, causing excruciating pain. He fell to the ground, the power of the gods seeming to finally take its toll on him. Jiren stood and was about to throw him off, but I fired a blast to get his attention.

"Hey! You're fighting me. If you really think friendship and bonds are hopeless, then come and prove it to me." We both attempted to power up, but I could tell there was nothing left in either of our tanks, we both just sparked a tiny aura each. We both didn't care and just rushed forward towards each other, ready to finish this off for good.

We began by basically body slamming each other, then charging and throwing punches wildly, hoping they would collide. We were battered and broken, but we fought each other like true warriors. He grabbed my tail, but before he could rip it off, I swung him right into the ground, wrapped it around his neck and threw him away. He clawed the arena floor and launched himself back at me, I did the same and we collided in the center in a shoving match. I began to overpower him, letting myself be determined once again to fight for those I cared about, for both of my planets, for my race and my friends. I pushed with everything that I had, getting faster and faster, and using pure willpower to go super. Suddenly, I heard a scream, and saw that Goku launched himself into Jiren and we both began to push him to the edge; with one final scream, two super saiyans threw this monster off the arena along with ourselves, to conclude the match of the ages.

I found myself teleported to the spectating area, wondering just what had happened; I looked out at the arena and saw that Cellio was just barely hanging onto the ledge; he climbed up and told me to look at my hand. I looked and saw I was holding Stryker's soul, so I placed it back into him and he woke up.

"What's happening? Where am I? Did we win?"

"I think so, buddy." I pointed out to Cellio lying on the ground, exhausted, but giving a thumbs up.

"Universes 7 and 11 will now be erased." I looked to both sides and saw that they were glowing with erasure energy. I walked over to Goku to say something.

"You and your universe gave me the best fight I ever had Goku, thank you."

"No, I should be thanking you, and Jiren; you all made this the greatest time of my life."

"We'll meet again someday, I promise, and when we do, I'll be waiting to fight."

"I'll be waiting for that too." We shook hands just as he was erased. All who were left on the stands were universe 9 and the others who didn't participate. The grand priest hovered down to Cellio.

"So, have you thought of your wish?" In an instant, a great orange glow enveloped us, and we looked up to see enormous orange orbs with red stars within them. We were all amazed at this.

"Are those the super dragon balls they were talking about?" Lighting then arced between them all and from them spawned an enormous golden dragon, whose head alone was ten times bigger than the stadium, at least. Cellio looked down for a moment to think.

"C'mon bro, do the right thing, do what Stryker and I are thinking about."

"I wish... for all the erased universes to be restored!" I smiled, knowing he did the right thing; and knowing I would get to meet Goku again, and possibly Caulifla. Stryker and I jumped down to the arena and tackled Cellio; then everyone else came and clustered us together.

"You guys were amazing!"

"Great job out there!"

"You had us on the edge of our seats the whole time!"

"That finale was fantastic!" I looked over to Sidra and he walked over to us with a smile.

"You three did the best thing by ignoring our every command. Thank you for your participation, Cherik, Stryker, and of course you, Cellio." We smiled at the praise, then the grand priest talked to us, but mostly Cellio.

"Very good choice of wish Cellio. This whole tournament was to see who the strongest were as well as the most humble. The super dragon balls were the final test, had a selfish wish been made, the final universe would have been erased permanently along with the others. Everyone had a look of shock at this and we were really glad that Cellio took the selfless route.

We were each teleported to our own planets, saying goodbye to everyone, but agreeing to fight the trio again sometime. When we got to earth, we were swarmed by the monsters and even the saiyans who dropped by for a visit. The afterparty on Cauliferon was probably the biggest celebration I've experienced since I first arrived, and for once in all of history, Cellio was finally beaten in the keg chug, but not by me, by Stryker who looked way too proud of himself for that, and we just looked in shock. The day afterwards, we just sat on the lookout, our usual hangout spot.

"Hey bro, how did you manage to stay on the arena?" He chuckled and leaned back.

"Well, while we were shoving Jiren off the edge, I realized we were gonna lose, so I willingly let you take the victory by unfusing and giving you all of Stryker's soul."

"Wow, and I was so caught up in the shove, I didn't even notice. Hey, Stryker, how did it feel being in our subconsious instead of Frisks?"

"It's like night and day. When I was trapped inside that demon, it was as if I was in a cage of pure darkness, but with you guys, it was like we were in the fusion space we normally are."

"Probably cause we weren't trying to keep you trapped within us."

"Probably... So, where do we go from here?" I laid down with my arms behind my head.

"Beats me, but as long as we stick together, I know we can take on any challenge that comes our way." I sat back up and put my hand out, they put theirs on top of mine and we broke in a team cheer. As long as we were together, nobody could ever stop us.

 **A/N: This is extremely close to the end, so I'm asking you guys here. Do you want me to make a chapter explaining their lives after the tournament? Or do you just want me to summarize and go straight to the end? Either PM me or review the story to give me your feedback. Until then, I hope you've enjoyed Journey of a Saiyan; the final chapter will be up to you** **. Oh, and for those eagle eyed readers, no, I did not mess up when Cellerik began saying 'I' instead of 'we' I did that on purpose to show that Cellio and Cherik truly became one and are thinking as one single person.**


	23. Chapter 23: Afterward

Today was the 10th anniversary since we won the tournament of power, a lot has changed since then, and just to reminisce, I took a flight from my now much bigger house. I flew all over the world, looking back at my journey; seeing the crater where I first landed on Earth, flying up Korin's Tower, who has now long left universe 9 to permanently stay in universe 7, I flew up to the lookout to say hi to Stryker who had thought it over and decided to become the guardian of earth about 2 years after the tournament, we still see each other and he still trains to not get soft, but he spends a lot of his time up here. After saying hi and having a quick spar, I flew over the world tournament arena where many tournaments have taken place over the years, and our trio has won many of them, but we stopped about 5 years ago. I flew to the battleground where Stryker and I first met Cellio, then over the monster city, and to finish, I teleported to Cauliferon to say hi to my parents who have slightly shown signs of aging, and to greet the newly coronated king Cauliferon, since it was time for his father to step down. Over many years on Cauliferon, there were more and more saiyans able to unlock super, but only about 1/100 of the population knows how to do it and those are recruited for the saiyan army, however, there is the rare prodigy from time to time that is able to unlock super saiyan 2, those select few saiyans are recruited for the royal guard, the new king knows how to do it too, so does my father, still captain after many years of service; however, there still has not been a known case of super saiyan 3, so for now, Cellio and I are the only saiyans from Cauliferon able to go super saiyan 3 and 4. I went back home and was greeted by Cilan running towards me and jumping up to hug his dad, I said hi and put him on my shoulder, looking back at the house to see Caulifla leaning in the doorway, smiling at us, wearing her usual attire, a magenta, sleeveless crop top with ripped jeans. Yes, a year after the tournament, Caulifla and I got together, 3 years after that we got married and she decided to move to universe 9 with me, as well as Kale who ended up with Cellio, and little Cilan was born a year later.

"Hey Cauli, what's up?" She walked over to me and Cilan and kissed me.

"Ewww mom and dad are being all lovey." Cilan jumped off while we laughed at him; he climbed up his favorite tree and hung upside down by his tail.

"Anyway, Cher, I just wanted to see if you..." She leaned in close, but suddenly slammed me down on the ground. "Were keeping your guard up." She began to laugh, but I just gave a mischievous smile, got up and tackled her down.

"Looks like someone else wasn't keeping her guard up." I jumped off before she could kick me; then began to dodge her punches without effort. She got stronger over the years, but still not as strong as me. We eventually stopped when we felt three other energies close by; we looked to see that Cellio, Kale and their daughter Arti fly overhead and land in front of us.

"Hey little bro, don't tell me you guys are having a fight."

"Nah, we're good, Cauli here just doesn't want to admit I'm better." She punched me in the shoulder, enough to feel it, but not hard enough to cause serious damage.

"Hi Cherik."

"Hey Kale." Over the years, she's become far more confident than when we first met her. "So, what brings you guys over?"

"Ah nothing much, just wondering if you guys wanna come over for a 10th anniversary party, Stryker's coming along too, also, Arti wants to hang out with Cilan." As if on cue, the little guy jumped down from his tree and ran over to us.

"Uncle Cellio, aunt Kale!" He jumped up to them and landed on Cellio's head.

"H-hey sport, what's up?" He grabbed him off to look at him.

"Did you guys bring anything?"

"Not this time, but there is someone who really wanted to see you." He looked confused, then to the side to see the smaller saiyan child hiding playfully behind her mother, then his eyes lit up.

"Cousin Arti!" He jumped down on top of her and the two little ones began to spar a small bit, then just began to play. We all laughed, then let them do their thing.

"Anyway, yeah, we'll be there for the party, you'd better have the good stuff on hand."

"Don't worry, we stocked up way ahead of time."

"Good, now, who do we get to watch the kids."

"I think I can get someone." We looked to our left to see Stryker who had teleported in, wearing casual clothes instead of his regular guardian robes, he walked up and high fived us. "I think the monsters can take care of the kids tonight."

"Cool, so it's settled. Cherik, Stryker, come to our place, we'll be waiting, along with some others." We nodded and they flew off, we allowed Arti to stay and hang out with Cilan more, and Stryker called to confirm that they're taken care of, he then stuck around the rest of the day. The party was really close to celebrations on Cauliferon, the extras that Cellio invited were the Trio of Dangers, some friends of his from Cauliferon and by some unkown reason, Sidra and Mojito were there enjoying themselves. It was a fun night, and on the way back home, possibly or possibly not drunk, I just thought back to everything that led up to this.

Over time, we have met up with others from the tournament of power, we've actually managed to meet up with Goku and fight him a few times, but in the end, neither of us could win, however, we did still need fusion to fight. Cellio and I haven't broken our bond, we're still perfectly synchronized in battle, same as me and Stryker, our trio was basically unbeatable. Any threats that came across were not even close to a match for my family, not that there were many threats to begin with, considering every planet that used to be under Zoltris's rule was now either reformed or on its own, and all the reformed planets joined together into one ultimate power, with its heart lying on Cauliferon. Earth has seen many improvements over the years as well; monsters are now worldwide, but their capital is still the first city, and Mettaton is the greatest star to ever live; there are now many humans able to unlock their soul traits and crime rates have actually been decreased to nearly nothing. Humans now have access to fast intergalactic travel and other highly advanced forms of technology, so Stryker has it easy with his whole guardian thing.

So, with everything happening because of us, we've lived relatively peaceful lives, only being called when absolutely needed, but that is an extremely rare occurrence; however, we were called to universe 7 once to help out in fighting another extremely powerful saiyan that rivaled even Jiren in power. In the end, Goku unlocked his ultra instinct thing again and Super saiyan 4 Cellerik had to absorb Stryker's soul once more, but we beat him. Looking back at all my adventures, I wouldn't change a thing, if I could do it all over, I would do it the exact same way I did now.

 **A/N:** **Final chapter coming right up, so be ready. Actually, I'll post it right now since it's finished, enjoy.**


	24. Chapter 24: The End

60 years ago, my best friend, my brother, and I, saved 8 universes from being completely erased from existence. Now, here we sit on the lookout, 3 old men just reliving the glory days. I sat on the edge, with Stryker to my right in his guardian robe, with the staff laid down by his side; Cellio was to my left, just cloud gazing. Even after being so old, we weren't weaklings, but we were still not as strong as in our prime, even though we don't look it, apart from gray and white hair, even our tails. I looked at both of them and talked.

"So, I have some news, I am now a great grandpa. God I feel old."

"You are old bro."

"Look who's talking, you're the oldest out of all of us." Stryker said this, then blocked a small slap from Cellio. They eventually broke it up, then Cellio talked to me.

"So, what's the reason you called the two of us up here?"

"Well, I have some news for you guys, I'm a great grandpa now." They congratulated me each with a backslap and a cheer.

"So, you're a great grandpa, Cilan is a grandpa, Rosemary is a mom, and who's the little one?" Stryker counted off.

"It's actually twins, a boy and a girl. The boy's name is Ranchi while the girl is named Chernia. I've got to say, they're strong little tykes."

"Strong enough to take you out old timer?" Cellio taunted me.

"I'll show you old." It worked and I began to fight him, all in good fun of course, up here is the only place where 3 old men can act like children; we may have grown old, but we haven't grown up. We both settled back down and sat in a circle in the middle of the lookout and just talked about the past, reminiscing.

"You know, I just realized something. Stryker, if I never forgave you back at the tournament, our lives would be far different. My one act of kindness changed everything, I mean without me showing mercy, I wouldn't have stood a chance against Cellio, you would never have found the monsters and used your soul powers to save our asses many times over, and even if you had found them, you might have ended up like Frisk." We all nodded in agreement at that. Then Stryker gave a random question.

"Hey Cellio, what's it like on the other side. You know, the afterlife?" He looked back on his death almost 70 years ago, like a long forgotten memory.

"Well, there were other spirits as well, they were in some sort of line, I guess waiting to go to heaven or hell. There were clouds everywhere and attendants keeping everyone in line. Of course, that's all I can remember from like the 3 minutes I was there; why do you ask?"

"I was just curious, I've been on the verge of death so many times, but I've never really experienced it. I just wanted to know there was something else."

"Well, there is something else."

"Hey Stryker."

"Yeah Cherik?"

"We've known each other for over 70 years and yet I never knew your last name." He gave me a chuckle.

"If it bothers you so much, my last name is Reed."

"It did bother me, but not anymore." Then I thought of something. "We've been through a lot together, all three of us. What if there was a way to just do it all again, take the same journey through time?"

"There is one way." Cellio and I looked over at Stryker.

"What do you mean?" He held out his hand and created, what looked like a save point, but it was far brighter.

"This right here will allow me to reset my entire adventure, even beyond when I landed in the underground. This reset can bring us all back to the very beginning of our adventure, the world tournament, and not one of us will remember a thing."

"How do you know all this?" I asked him, worried about the answer.

"If you think I've done this before, I haven't. Through my many meditation sessions, I managed to talk to the previous owner of the golden soul, my great great great grandfather. He told me all about this true reset; how, even though we won't remember a thing, there are going to be parts in the beginning that seem familiar, almost like a dream." We both nodded in understanding at him. "So, what do you guys say? Do you want to go around again?" Cellio spoke up first.

"As long as I'm with you guys, there's nothing I would rather do."

"I'm in too. Let's live our lives to the fullest once more." He smiled at us, then placed his hand over the star.

"Cellio, I'll see you when you invade earth."

"You guys had better be there, I don't want to be bored."

"Don't worry bro, we'll be there to fight, and I'll make sure to go super saiyan and beat you down." He shoulder punched me, but it was more of a little bump.

"Heh. Cherik, I guess I'll see you at the tournament old friend."

"I'll be there, you can count on me." He gave a bright, yet at the same time, sad smile.

"Then I guess I'll see you guys soon, once more around." He put his hand on the star and vanished in white light.

 **Within a black pocket dimension an old man in guardian robes looks across his many years of saves.**

"So many years, so many adventures." I placed my hand upon the most recent save, us at the lookout, then I took one swipe and began to scroll through the rest; somehow, as the years regressed, I felt and saw myself getting younger. One by one the memories went by, until I was 16 again at my very first save point ever, when I fell into the underground. With the rest of the determination I had, I pushed the memory to the right, creating sparks to the left and forming a brand new save point, non-existent before, a save point with me in bed, waking up on the day of the tournament, the day that changed my life forever. I placed my hand atop the save, and white text appeared below it.

 **Performing a true reset will erase all of your memories from this point onward, do you want to continue? Yes No**

I selected yes, then began to see every save point I've ever made be erased, until finally it was at the end. I smiled as I was engulfed by the light, to live my adventure once again.

 **In a small house in the woods, a 16 year old boy with a tail is still lying in bed.**

I woke up this morning feeling pumped, today was the day of the tournament and I finally get to fight Stryker. I packed my backpack with food, senzus, and my level reader, but as I left the house, I felt something, like I've done this very thing before, it almost felt like a dream. However, I brushed it off and flew towards the arena, waiting to see what would come in my future.

 **Final Note: And that's it. This truly marks the end of our little saiyan friend Cherik. Now, don't worry, this is the only time Stryker ever did a true reset, and everything played out exactly the same as in the story, however afterwards, no more true resets, just the end of their normal lives. Anyway, this was also a journey for me. This story took nearly 2 years to write, and I have everyone to thank who has read it. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed this story, it's one of my favorites that I've written, and it's the longest one I've written too. So, thank you all so very much for supporting this story, you're the best. Until next time, I'll catch you later. Peace.**

 **-Charisonic**


End file.
